Lonely Boy
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Six months have passed since the Phantom Thieves stole back the future of humanity from Yaldabaoth. When Sae Nijima finds Akira Kurusu living on the streets of Shinjuku questions mount that Akira doesn't want to answer. What darkness awaited Akira in his home town and what led him to forsake the people that love him?
1. Lonely Boy I

**Author's Note: My first attempt at a Persona 5 story. I wanted to do something involving Persona's 3, 4, & 5\. However, I couldn't get it straight in my head, so I had this idea instead.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5 or its characters, all rights belong to Atlus.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy I**

Ichiko Ohya took a final drag of her cigarette before stubbing out the ashes in an overstuff ashtray. She sat beside the former prosecutor turned defence attorney Sae Nijima who was absently stirring her drink as she read the file Ohya had provided on her client. Ohya sighed pulling another cigarette out of the packet and reached for her lighter.

"Those things are going to kill you one day," Sae observed absently pouring over the material Ohya had gathered.

"Eh, better this than being targeted by some Yakuza boss," Ohya replied avoiding sour looks from Layla, the proprietor of Crossroads who huffed disapprovingly of her friend's habit. Ohya responded by sticking her tongue out at the woman who rolled her eyes.

Sae exhaled running her fingers through her luscious grey hair, Ohya leaned back admiring the young woman. Sae caught her stare and smiled asking, "What?"

Ohya shrugged replying, "You could have any man in Tokyo, and yet you remain single, why is that?"

Sae snorted a laugh, "I have high standards, higher than the lecherous old men and wet behind the ears prosecutors that file in and out of the SIU building daily. I'm not anyone's trophy wife, and I will not reduce myself to being some salaryman's baby making machine. I have a career Ichiko, I've worked damn hard to get where I am. My father spent every yen on my education, and I'll be damned if that goes to waste. Besides Makoto still, needs someone a role model. She's more than reproductive organs."

"I think she knows that already," Ohya replied with a smile, gently nudging a tabloid mag towards the young lawyer. On the cover was a report regarding the Phantom Thieves movie that had just gone into production based on the book by Yuuki Mishima.

"Yes, well, a reminder never hurt anyone," Sae replied with a wry smile.

Sae slipped the manila folder into an attaché case patting her friend on the hand as she stood saying, "It's been fun, but I have to get home. I promised Makoto I would be there when she returned from the movies."

"Oooh, hot date?" Ohya teased.

"I hope not," Sae replied as she walked out of the bar.

* * *

Sae stepped out into a late August evening and immediately regretted the three glasses of whiskey she'd had while chatting with Ohya. The warm late summer night dulled her senses and amplified the effects of the alcohol on her system. Stumbling slightly, she ventured forward glad she'd taken a cab to their meeting. She stopped to steady herself against a wall when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling Sae into the alleyway.

"You smell good, I bet you're looking for a perfect time." A man's voice announced as he pushed Sae further down the alley finally pinning her to the wall by her wrists. He was shorter the Sae, but of stocky build, he reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He black three-piece suit was a size too small and rough from years of wear.

Sae's eyes widened with fear trying to pull away from the man, but his stature belayed his strength as he held Sae in place. Sae's father had been an astute self-defence teacher passing down his knowledge to his eldest daughter who had passed it down to Makoto at a suitable age. However, none of the training helped when she was trying to combat an assailant and the effects of alcohol.

The salaryman leaned in his alcohol-soaked breath making Sae's stomach turn as he spoke, "Come on sweetie, just a little taste, I won't hurt you, promise."

"I think you've had enough." Another voice said as they put a hand on the salaryman's shoulder.

Spinning the man around they dodged a fist with ease, with his hands in his pockets Sae's saviour lunged forward headbutting the man in the face. A satisfying crunch of the man's nose breaking reached Sae's ears as he collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"You'll, you'll pay for this! I-I'll get…" The salaryman began to protest as he slinked away towards the entrance to the alley.

"You'll get nothing, I take it you know what this is?" Sae replied holding up her prosecutor's badge, carefully hiding her ID from the salaryman's prying eyes.

The salaryman's face lost its colour as he stood up unsteadily, looking in fear between Sae and her saviour he swore and ran out of the alley into the streets of Shinjuku.

* * *

Sae exhaled slumping against the wall breathing deeply to regain her composure. Once she had, she realised her saviour was quickly walking away as if trying to escape her notice. Running after him she grabbed the young man by the arm saying, "Wait, I didn't, properly…"

The words died in Sae's throat as she stared into the grey eyes of Akira Kurusu. He turned away without saying a word trying to walk away from her again, but Sae refused to let him go. The shock of seeing him again seemingly washing the alcohol from her system as she grabbed him by the arm pulling him back into the alley. It was only when he stepped into the light that she got a real look at him.

Akira's black hair was usually unkempt however it was currently matted and dirty as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. His charcoal grey shirt was stained and torn as were his blue jeans. As Sae got closer, she finally noticed the smell emanating off Akira. Covering her nose, Sae asked, "Kurusu, have you been living on the streets?"

"Nijima-san, I um…" Akira whispered finally ending his sentence with a simple nod.

"What, why, where is your mother, oh god…" Sae asked her voice reduced to a whisper as several dark possibilities dawned on her.

Akira shook his head replying, "N-no, she's fine, or, well, i-it's complicated."

"So complicated you've taken to living on the streets?" Sae replied.

"I'm surviving…" Akira protested, but it rang hollow as his stomach growled loudly. Sae took a step closer to carefully examine the man standing in front of her. His eyes had none of the fire she'd seen even when she'd sent him to Juvenile Hall. His cheeks were sunken in, and his clothes hung loosely off his body. Sae looked back into the alley realising they were situated between two restaurants and cold reality set in.

"Kurusu, you were looking for food in the trash? What the hell is going on?" Sae demanded loudly drawing the attention of some passers-by.

Akira shuffled back into the alley hiding in the darkness. He avoided Sae's demanding gaze rubbing his arm as he replied, "I, I'm just, I have nowhere to go."

"What about Sojiro, or your friends?" Sae asked.

"I-I can't burden them. They're all doing so well, especially Makoto. I don't want to weigh anyone down." Akira replied softly.

Sae frowned trying to search his eyes for any signs of the boy she remembered, the one with the fierce fire in his eyes and the intense gaze that had pierced through her. Sighing she looked out into the street spotting a cab nearby. Taking the opportunity, she took Akira by the hand and marched him out into the street.

"Ms Nijima, where are we going?" Akira asked looking around wildly.

"You'll see," Sae replied with a smile.

* * *

After a fraught cab ride in which Sae had to pay double the usual fee because of the smell Akira was giving off, they arrived back at Sae and Makoto's apartment. Akira stood in the doorway looking around surprised that an expensive and spacious, for Tokyo, apartment felt so warm. The walls were filled with pictures of the Nijima family as was the sideboard and the stand under the TV. Sae dumped her case and jacket onto the couch and turned around to find Akira still standing in the doorway as if afraid to enter.

Sae sighed stepping forward taking Akira by the hand and leading him into the laundry with the bathroom behind a frosted glass door. Sae crossed her arms and nodded towards the bathroom door explaining, "Go bathe, I will leave some clean clothes out for you. When you're done, we'll have some food and talk."

Akira blushed, "Y-you don't have to do this Ms Nijima, I'm fi…"

"You're certainly not fine. You're living on the street and eating out of trash cans. You clearly haven't had a bath or a decent meal in weeks. Now you will do as I say." Sae protested pointing to the bathroom door.

Akira grinned a little, the Joker slipping out ever so slightly, "Ms Nijima, I'm a Phantom Thief, I don't take orders."

"Right now, you're stinky teenager standing in my laundrette. Get in the damn bath." Sae ordered.

Akira sighed and nodded, and Sae stepped out. A few minutes later she returned with a white button-down shirt, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and an old pair of brown shoes. She placed the clothes on top of the washing machine and was about to leave when she caught a peek at Akira who had forgotten to close the bathroom door all the way. Despite weeks without proper food, he was still lithe and muscular. Even from the side, Sae could tell he was well built and the untidy hair and his piercing grey eyes...

'Snap out of it Nijima, he's a teenager. You're an adult, stop eyeing him off like a horny teenager in a hentai manga.' Sae admonished herself as she slipped out of the laundrette.

* * *

Ten minutes later Akira emerged smiling and smelling much fresher than he had when he stepped into the apartment. He bowed slightly to Sae saying, "Thank you for letting me use your bathroom to bathe and for the clean clothes. I, uh, I'm not sure when I'll be able to return them. I'll just get my old clothes and go…"

"Your old clothes are in a dumpster by now. Besides you're not going anywhere, sit." Sae ordered pointing to an empty seat beside her at the table. Akira reluctantly sat down and was confronted with a bowl of Gyudon. Akira stared at it for several seconds as his stomach growled again. Giving in, he picked up the bowl and chopsticks and began eating as did Sae.

The two allowed the meal to pass in silence and after a third bowl Akira leant back closing his eyes for a moment and relaxing. Sae smiled watching him settle for the first time since they'd met in the alley. The moment was brief however as seconds later Akira rose from the table and moved towards the door, he turned around and bowed again to Sae, "Thank you for…"

"IF you say that one more time Mr Kurusu I will punch you. You're not going anywhere tonight. You're staying here if I have to sit in the spare bedroom and guard you." Sae explained standing up putting herself between Akira and the door.

"Ms Nijima…" Akira replied softly looking away, she could feel the emotions radiating from his body. The body language told her that he felt trapped, his body language said to her he was frightened.

Walking up to him she ran her hands down his arms gently holding him by the wrists loosely as she spoke, "Kurusu, what happened, why are you so afraid. Why are you so ready to run away?"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Please review.**


	2. Lonely Boy II

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed, and liked this story. I hope it lives up to your expectations.  
**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy II**

Akira looked down at the pale hands of Sae Nijima; he hadn't felt the touch of another person, let alone a beautiful woman in some time. He blushed trying to pull himself away from her, but her grip was firm. Sae bent a little craning her neck to consider Akira's eyes.

"Please, Kurusu, Akira, tell me what's happened, why were you living on the streets?" Sae pleaded.

Akira was about to respond when the front door of the apartment opened. Through it stepped the beautiful brunette sister of Sae, Makoto Nijima. She dropped her jacket and bag on a chair stretching her arms not looking in Sae and Akira's general direction.

"I'm home sis, god that movie was terrible, but Eiko made it fun enough. Are there any leftovers I'm… starving…" Makoto said stopping mid-sentence as she turned to consider her older sister unprepared for the sight in front of her.

Tears welled in Makoto's eyes as she ran up to Akira, almost knocking her sister out of the way. She wrapped her arms around Akira roughly squeezing the air out of him as she cried into his shirt. She pulled back after several seconds with tears still flowing down her cheeks and slapped Akira hard across the face.

"Makoto!" Sae admonished loudly as Akira stood frozen in place from the slap.

"You deserve it, where the hell have you been! We've been worried sick about you, the last time we heard anything is when Morgana turned up on Sojiro's doorstep. He won't tell us what's going on; he said you made him promise? Do you know what this has done to us, Futaba has almost completely withdrawn back into her room. She only talks to Morgana and her friend at school. Ryuji just isn't the same, he mopes around and plays video games all day. You're such an insufferable jerk!" Makoto yelled.

Finally taking a breath, the young woman considered Akira's eyes and any anger towards him was washed away. She stared into his eyes for several long moments before wrapping her arms around him again. She held him until Sae put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her away. Sae turned around to look at Akira she smiled gently and said, "There is a spare bedroom at the end of the corridor, I put out the futon when I gathered your clothes. Oh, and don't try to sneak out during the night, I'll just come find you and drag you back."

Akira blushed and nodded leaving the room in silence. Sae led her younger sister to the couch and sat her down giving her some tissues to dry her eyes. Makoto looked up at Sae with only one question on her lips, "Where…?"

Sae frowned as she responded, "I was out meeting a contact in Shinjuku and… a drunk pervert tried to assault me." Sae placed a steadying hand on Makoto's shoulder when she gasped pressing on to silence any questions her younger sister had, "Kurusu stepped in and stopped him. Apparently, he's been living on the streets for the past few months. He was about to try and eat dinner out of a trash can."

Makoto screwed up her nose in disgust as she spoke, "Ew… Did he tell you why I mean what is doing back in Tokyo, what about his Mom, University? If he's in trouble why didn't he come to us?"

Sae continued to frown shaking her head responding, "I don't know. He's been trying to leave since I dragged him home. He's afraid of something…"

"Or someone?" Makoto added.

"Possibly." Sae agreed, she reached out and stroked the younger woman's hair with a smile adding, "We'll just have to find out together."

Makoto smiled and nodded replying, "I love you, Sis."

"I love you too Makoto."

* * *

The next morning Akira rose early hoping to slip out before either of the Nijima sisters woke up. He dressed quickly and tiptoed towards the front door. Unfortunately, someone was waiting, sitting at the dining table as he tried to sneak past.

"Good Morning Akira-kun," Makoto said firmly crossing her arms.

Akira sweat dropped a little turning to face the brunette. She was wearing black leggings and a white top with a black belt hanging loosely around her around her hips. In front of her was what Akira presumed to be breakfast, an assortment of fruit. Another plate was set opposite the frowning girl.

"Is, uh, is Sae still asleep?" Akira asked tentatively.

"No, she had to go out and take care of a few things. I'm having breakfast, do you want to join me?" Makoto explained indicating to the empty chair opposite her with her hand.

"Uh, n-no, I have to g…" Akira began but was quickly interrupted by Makoto.

"I'm having breakfast; you'll join me, _won't you Akira-kun_ ," Makoto said rephrasing her earlier question into a statement.

Sensing defeat Akira sat down at the table and began to pick at the fruit as Makoto watched him intently. He noticed after a few minutes that she wasn't eating, she merely continued to stare at him as if afraid he'd disappear again. Which to be fair to Makoto was his initial intent when he got up this morning.

"So," Makoto began after a long period of silence, "just where were you planning on going if you left today? Back to the street to eat meals out of trash cans and leave your friends to worry about your wellbeing until you turn up dead in some gutter?"

Akira paused biting his lip and looking away from Makoto. He couldn't stand the interrogating look he was giving her. Akira looked down at the table as he spoke, "I shouldn't be here…"

"Why? What's wrong Akira-kun, tell me, tell me what's going on?" Makoto demanded standing up with her hands on the table; she loomed over him with a mixture of anger and concern in her brown eyes.

"I-I can't… I can't tell you…" Akira whispered.

"Yes, you can! We faced down a conspiracy to destroy democracy together; we brought down a god together! I thought we were at the point that we could tell each other anything… I thought we trusted each other." Makoto replied her voice was weakening with every word. She dropped down into her seat looking defeated and hurt.

"Makoto…"

Makoto held her hand up before speaking, "I won't stop you if you want to leave. I thought we were friends; I thought we trusted each other with everything. I would have died for you, we all would have. I guess that trust was misplaced."

Akira winced at her words, he didn't want to hurt her, but the alternative was much worse. He stood, walking passed her he stopped for a moment and spoke, "I never wanted to hurt you Makoto, but this is the only way."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in but once they had Makoto bolt from her chair sprinting into the corridor to try and catch up with him. The lift had already closed and was descending to the ground floor. Makoto burst into the stairway taking them two or three at a time to try and beat the lift to the ground floor. Hitting the door, she stumbled out into the ground floor lobby to find Akira standing beside Sae.

"Oh good, you're here. Then we can go." Sae said ignoring the dishevelled state of her sister taking Akira by the arm.

"Go, go where?" Makoto asked trying to catch her breath.

Sae smiled replying, "You'll see."

* * *

A cab ride later an already reluctant Akira was practically ready to run if it weren't for the tight grip the Nijima sisters were maintaining on his arms. They walked down the streets of Yongenjaya pretending to enjoy the sights and smells. The aroma of coffee led them to a simple shop front. Akira had to swallow hard pushing down his anxiety at being back at this place again. Sae noted his tension and the fact he looked around every few seconds as if trying to spot someone. Sae could have assumed he was looking for Sojiro or Futaba, but she knew that wasn't the case. Akira was afraid of a tail, someone fearful of physical retribution for his actions.

Sae let go of Akira's arm as they approached Le Blanc, she turned around to face her sister and Akira and then spoke, "Wait here, when I'm ready I'll come get you, ok?"

Makoto nodded, but Akira was too preoccupied to respond so Sae decided to enter leaving the two to wait. A few minutes passed in which Akira became more fidgety and nervous before Sae reappeared summoning them inside.

Waiting for them were the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, Yusuke Kitagawa, and Morgana. Also with them was Sojiro Sakura, the owner of Café Le Blanc. The café was as Akira remembered it down to the portrait of Saiyuri on the wall near the door. Futaba was sitting on a stool opposite Sojiro who was standing behind the counter cleaning a cup. Ann, Haru, Ryuji and Yusuke were seated in one of the booths while Morgana sat on a stool next to Futaba. He could tell they'd been chatting as they waited for him to enter but had stopped immediately as he stepped inside. Makoto broke off as soon as they were in the café taking a seat beside Ann.

Sojiro places the cup he'd been washing on the counter walking away into the kitchen alcove of the café. Ryuji was the first to do anything, he stood up and walked up to Akira. The dyed blonde boy considered his best friend for a moment before punching Akira in the face. Akira toppled to the ground banging his head on the low wall that flanked the entrance. A scowling Ryuji then departed in a huff as Yusuke, Sojiro and Ann ran to Akira's side to help him up having cut himself on the edge of the wall on the way down.

Makoto turned to a shocked looking Sae and said, "Great plan Sis."

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Lonely Boy III

**Thanks to everyone who is following/reviewing this story.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy III**

Akira winced as Tae Takemi flashed a penlight into one eye and then the other. He was lying on a bed he'd been on many times before in Doctor Takemi's office. This time he was a legitimate patient rather than a gunnie pig.

"Hmmm, well aside from a doozy of a headache he's going to be fine. Unfortunately, I can't prescribe a cure for stupidity." Takemi announced allowing Akira to sit up slowly.

"Stupidity?" Akira asked gripping the back of his head willing the throbbing to stop.

"Yes. The stupidity of disappearing for months and not telling anyone. According to Sae, you've been living on the streets? What's wrong with you! You could have died?!" Tae admonished taking a final look at the stitches she'd sewn into the wound on the back of his head.

"I… I can't, I can't talk about it," Akira replied.

Tae frowned sitting down in front of him crossing her legs as she spoke, "Hm, well, you've always had good reasons in the past to keep things from me. I just wish you could tell your friends what's wrong."

Akira looked away again, "So do I."

* * *

Ryuji Sakamoto swung hard as the baseball he was aiming for sailed passed connecting with the fence behind him. Ryuji scowled panting staring down the ball throwing machine. A voice drew him out of his thoughts saying, "You look at that thing like it's Akira's head."

"Yeah well, that jerk pissed me off," Ryuji responded not bothering to look back at his friend Ann Takamaki.

"That jerk has been suffering for months; you could at least cut him some slack," Ann replied watching him with her hands in her pockets.

"How bad could it be, what could be so bad he can't tell us?" Ryuji demanded as he took another swing.

"He's been living on the streets," Ann replied.

"What?!" Ryuji asked alarmed stopping mid-swing turning to the blonde on the other side of the fence.

"It's true, Makoto told me after you left. Sae found him living on the street; he was about to try and find some food in the trash." Ann paused as Ryuji exited the batting cage to stand beside her, "Apparently he hadn't washed for weeks. He looked skinny today…"

"Fuck, what the hell is going on?" Ryuji cursed scowling.

"He won't tell anyone. Well, except maybe his best friend." Ann said looking hopefully at Ryuji.

Ryuji sighed replying, "Ok, ok, I'll go talk to him. I guess I should apologise for hitting him earlier."

Tae and Akira stood in the waiting room of her surgery as she wrote him a prescription for pain medication to dull the ache in his head. Handing the medicine to Akira, she grabbed his hand, "Think about what I said ok, there are plenty of people who are ready to help. You're not alone."

Akira nodded stepping out onto the staircase the led into the street. He held the railing for support feeling his head spin for a moment. Everything was happening so fast and spiralling out of his control; he had to get away before he found out. He had to get away Akira thought as he walked down the stairs but as Akira arrived at the bottom, he knew that wasn't going to happen yet. He found Ann and Ryuji standing in the street as if waiting for him. Ryuji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke, "Uh, so, I wanted to say sorry about, you know, hitting you."

"It's ok," Akira replied quietly.

"Hey, why don't we go hang out. We haven't done that in ages!" Ann cut in cheerfully taking both men by the arm not giving them a choice.

* * *

The three rode the train in silence eventually ending up in Inokashira Park. They walked for a little while until they reached famous Inokashira pond in the centre of the park. The three sat staring out at the couples in boats enjoying a day in the sun. Ryuji turned to Akira who was busy watching some fish an old man was feeding and spoke, "Ok dude, enough, spill, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Ryuji! God don't be so fucking blunt!" Ann admonished him.

"Well, everyone else is tiptoeing around the issue. That isn't working what am I…"

"You're supposed to act like his best friend, not some fucking jerk!" Ann bit back glaring a hole through the bleach blonde teen.

"Damn Ann when the hell did you get such a mouth?!"

"I get a mouth when you act like an asshole to Akira!"

"I'm an asshole to him because nothing else has…"

"OK, ok, I'll tell you…" Akira yelled at the bickering pair.

"Huh?" The bickering pair replied turning to face him.

"I'll… I'll tell you what happened." Akira replied looking them in the eyes for the first time since they'd seen him. He looked pained and scared, there was very little of the old Akira left, but Ann knew he was in there somewhere.

* * *

*Flashback*

Akira sat in his mother's apartment reading a book on metaphysics. Even though the Metaverse was gone, it was still a subject that interested him. He heard the door to the apartment open and close; he could hear a pair of voices, one of them belonged to his mother, the other was a deeper male voice he couldn't identify.

His mother walked into the room after a few moments. She was about a head shorter than Akira with the same unkempt black hair and some of the same facial features. She was still in relatively good shape for someone approaching forty but the stress of the previous year had taken its toll on her. After the scandal of 'attacking' Shido and being sent away to Tokyo his parents relationship had disintegrated and his father had left leaving Akira's mother to be a single mother.

"Akira, I've been putting this off because I know it was hard on you when your father left, but I'd like to introduce you to my new boyfriend, Vince, honey, you can come in now."

A man about half a foot taller than Akira stepped into the room; he immediately walked over to Eriko Kurusu kissing her on the lips. As Eriko look back at her son with a smile, Vince fixed his eyes on Akira with a mix of contempt and anger. Akira wasn't sure what he'd done to incur the man's wrath when they'd just met, but he approached him bowing respectfully, "It's nice to meet you Vince-san."

Vince snorted replying, "That's Vince-sama to you punk. Show some respect for your elders."

Akira paused glancing at his mother who nodded eagerly, Akira cleared his throat responding, "Yes, Vince-sama."

"I thought we could go out and…"

"I don't feel like going out. Just cook something." Vince ordered sitting down on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table, Akira noted with slight disgust that he hadn't taken his shoes off.

"Oh, um, yes Vince." Akira's mother replied bowing.

"And get me a beer," Vince added.

Eriko nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, Vince looked lazily over at Akira who was still frowning, "Did you want something?"

"Uh, no," Akira replied taken aback by Vince's attitude and tone.

"Then fuck off, we don't want you here," Vince replied smugly with an undertone of menace.

Akira nodded dumbly leaving the room, called back to the kitchen by his mother stepped inside to speak to her. She smiled at her son saying, "I know he's a bit gruff but he mellows once he gets used to you."

"Mom… Never mind." Akira replied he wanted to take her to task for how she was acting around him but decided not to provoke an argument in front of a guest.

* * *

Entering his room Morgana looked up from his bed as Akira sat down at his desk. Morgana jumped up as, and he sat down in front of his best friend, "Uh oh, I know that look. What's going on, I heard someone else enter the apartment."

"Mom's new boyfriend, he's a jerk."

"I could tell that from the fact he didn't take off his shoes," Morgana replied licking one of his paws.

"How were able to tell that?" Akira asked.

"I'm a cat; I hear things," Morgana replied smugly.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Vince faked a sneeze and turned to Eriko who was laying out the food in front of him, "Do you have a cat?"

"My son brought one back from Tokyo with him. Apparently, it was a stray he took in." Eriko explained.

"You'll have to get rid of it; I'm allergic," Vince responded.

"Oh, sure, of course," Eriko replied.

* * *

Two days and several arguments later Morgana was packed up to be sent to the Sakuras along with a letter asking Futaba to take care of him. As Akira was waiting for a courier to come collect the cat, Vince entered the apartment. Standing up Akira watched in shock as Vince entered the apartment. He sneered at Akira sitting down on the couch once again and putting his feet up on the table.

"Where's Eriko?" Vince asked.

"She's at work; she'll be back soon," Akira explained bluntly.

"Whatever, just get me a fucking beer while I wait," Vince ordered.

Akira's eyes narrowed replying, "Get it yourself."

"What did you say?" Vince demanded standing up.

"Akira, be careful…" Morgana warned from his enclosure.

"I said get it yourself; I'm not your…" Akira began but was met with a backhand to the face by Vince.

"AKIRA!" Morgana yelled clawing at the mesh to try and get out of the cage. Akira stumbled but didn't go down glaring a hole through Vince.

"You'll do as your told you fucking little shit unless you want more of that," Vince replied.

Akira gripped his jaw in pain, he nodded without another word and disappeared into the kitchen. When Akira returned from the kitchen, Vince snatched the beer from Akira's grip and began guzzling it down. Akira heard a knock at the door and left the room with Morgana. When he returned Vince flicked the now empty beer can at him, and the sneer returned to his face as he said, "Get me another fucking beer stupid."

* * *

Later that night after Vince had left Akira went to confront his mother about Vince's actions. She frowned responding, "You really shouldn't upset him Akira. I don't understand what happened to you, ever since you assaulted that poor man things haven't been the same. Going to Tokyo just made things worse. Those so-called friends were a terrible influence on you. They put ideas into your head. If you live under my roof, I won't tolerate any sass, understand?"

Akira's shoulders fell, and he nodded, "Yes Mom."

"Good, now go to bed," Eriko ordered.

Akira wanted to argue, but he didn't have the strength, he'd felt lousy for the last couple of weeks. Sometimes he'd just lie in bed and sleep. Morgana had tried to convince him to get out and go for a walk or ring his friends, but now he was gone, and Akira was alone. As he walked into his room, Akira felt as if he wanted to cry but he didn't even have the energy to do that.

* * *

Another week passed, and Vince continued to demean Akira daily. He would hurl abuse at him in his mother's presence and call him names. Akira occasionally felt his old fire stir, but Akira couldn't rise to fight back against the abuse. He felt like shit like a void had opened in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to study or read, he didn't want to burden his friends with his problems, afraid they would walk away from him if they knew what was happening.

It was a Friday night much like the others since he'd returned to his hometown. Eriko was cooking dinner for Vince, Akira was forced to survive on leftovers and scraps from the fridge. Akira tried to sneak into the kitchen for food, but Vince must have seen him as he called out, "Hey, shithead, get me a beer!"

Akira growled as something inside him snapped, walking into the lounge speaking for the first time in days, "No."

"Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say?" Vince demanded his eyes bloodshot from the three beers he'd had already.

"I said no. You've been rude to me since you arrived in my home, you've disrespected my mother and me. I think you're a pathetic drunk who is taking advantage of a lonely divorcee and I think it's over. Get out!" Akira stated pointing at the front door.

"You uppity little shit! How dare you disrespect your elders!"

Vince took a wild swing at Akira which he easily dodged. Akira grinned as adrenaline surged through his body, for the first time in weeks he felt like himself. He blocked the next fist locking Vince's arm behind his back shoving him forward into the wall.

Vince growled a "Fuck you!" Before diving at Akira who easily dodged letting Vince crash into the coffee table behind him.

Vince gathered himself after several seconds now cut up and bloody from the glass on the table. He turned on Akira with rage in his eyes. He swiped at Akira who stepped back from the lounge to the kitchen. What Akira wasn't anticipating was being hit from behind by a heavy pan. Akira collapsed catching himself on his hands and knees as his head throbbed in pain. He looked up at his mother pleadingly as she held the pot covering her mouth in shock at what she'd just done.

Vince grinned kicking Akira in the face breaking his trademark glasses, "Thanks, Eriko, now I can beat some respect into this little shit!"

Vince proceeded to lay the boots into Akira who was on his back from the kick to the face. The glass had cut into his forehead allowing blood to flow down into his left eye. He would have tried to correct this, but Vince continued to stamp down on him occasionally picking him up to punch him in the face. Eriko had fled the room allowing Vince to beat on her son without interruption.

Eventually, Vince beat Akira into unconsciousness; it was only then he left the teen alone returning home to clean himself up.

* * *

An hour passed before Akira finally regained consciousness, he pulled himself out of the pool of blood he'd been lying in and propped himself up against a kitchen cabinet. Checking his body through his ripped and torn shirt, he determined he had a couple broken ribs and some damage to his collarbone. His face was a mess of bruises and blood.

Pulling himself to his feet, he staggered forward to find Eriko sitting in the lounge quietly. She looked up at her son disapprovingly as she spoke, "I said I wouldn't tolerate any sass while you lived under my roof and you've broken that agreement. I wish Vince hadn't had to discipline you like that, but he had no choice. You were disrespectful Akira I am very disappointed in you."

"Mom…"

"I am not your mother. I never had a son, you are a stranger in my home, and I would ask you to leave." Eriko said in a monotone looking straight ahead.

Akira moved towards his room before being called back, "I would thank you for leaving immediately, or I will have to call the police."

Akira grabbed his wallet stuffing it into the pocket of his jeans as he exited the apartment. His head was spinning as pain and sadness ran wild around his brain. Then he almost bumped into Vince who was walking towards the apartment. He smirked as he spoke, "Did she finally throw you out like the piece of garbage you are?"

Akira scowled causing Vince's smirk to grow, "Go on, go ahead. This time I'll call the police, and then you can go back to Juvenile Hall. It's where a delinquent like you belongs. You and your little friends, I wonder how they'd feel knowing everything they did was for nothing. All that work and you end up where you started just another delinquent who doesn't know how to keep their place in society."

"Speaking of a place in society you should read that," Vince stated tossing an envelope to Akira who ripped it open. His eyes widened as he read the text of the letter.

"Oh no, it seems someone leaked your criminal record to the University, that was supposed to be a secret wasn't it, whoops. I guess they like everyone else they don't want you. How does it feel being an unwanted runt?"

Akira crushed the letter between his fingers staring a hole through Vince who laughed. "Go on kid, have another pop at me. Or better yet go to your friends, if they still give a shit about you I'm sure they'd love to help. You might even get back before I bleed your Mama dry."

Akira's face paled as a switchblade came into view, Vince grinned adding, "Maybe I won't go after your Mama. Maybe I'll just pay your friends a little visit." With that, Vince fished his phone out of his pocket pulling up a series of pictures of his friends Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Makoto's sister Sae.

"Do the world a favour shithead, crawl into a hole and die. That way I'll leave your dear mother alone. Understand?"

Akira nodded backing away from the older man; he almost tripped over himself trying to get down the stairs. Once he was, he ran away as Vince watched.

*End Flashback*

* * *

As Akira told his story, Ann slid closer and closer to him until she had her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. Ryuji had moved to sit on his other side putting his arm around them both. Akira's best friends could barely suppress their anger, but they were still slightly upset at Akira for not coming to them.

Ann lifted her head from Akira's shoulder punching him in the arm saying, "You're such an idiot, we can take care of ourselves. You shouldn't let some asshole intimidate you into not coming to us!"

Akira frowned looking down at the ground replying, "What if they hurt you, or Futaba, or Makoto, and Sae. Haru has guards to protect her, but this isn't the Metaverse, you don't have a Persona anymore. I'd rather…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Akira Kurusu, don't even… You're our leader, my best friend, my…" Ann added letting a slight dusting of pink crossed her cheeks before continuing, "Nothing could ever stop me from helping you."

"That goes double for me," Ryuji added.

Akira smiled a little still staring at the ground, he wanted to be happy, but something was draining that happiness away leaving him empty inside. He wanted to cry, or yell or anything but the motivation wasn't there. All he wanted was for the pain to go away. It took a nudge in the ribs from Ryuji to stir Akira from his thoughts.

"Come on dude; I think it's time we let the others in on what's going on."

Akira nodded reluctantly, and the three began walking back towards the train station. Ann hung off Akira's arm as Ryuji called Makoto to gather everyone at the café for dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shibuya Sae Nijima had just gotten out of a conference with a client and the man she was divorcing. It was a bitter divorce, and both sides were paying vast sums of money to get the best result for themselves. Sae hated this kind of work, but it paid for the work that she would stay up at night. Helping wrongly convicted young offenders who were left at the mercy of the system as Akira had been. Every time she could renegotiate someone's sentence or improve their circumstances it made the hours she spent negotiating for people with more money than sense worth it.

As she walked back to her car, she noticed a small manila envelope under the window wiper. Getting into the car, she opened it pulling several photos of herself and Makoto out. Sae recognised them as recent as two of them featured Makoto in a jacket Sae had bought her younger sister for her birthday. Sae's blood ran cold knowing what this was implying, someone was sending her a warning and they knew about Makoto.

Just as she reached for her phone it started ringing with Makoto's name appearing on the screen; she rushed to pick it up. "Makoto, where are you, are you all right?"

" _Whoa, whoa, Sis, I'm at Futaba's, I'm fine, what's wrong?"_ Makoto asked apparently taken aback by Sae's frightened tone.

Sae exhaled calming herself before replying, "I'm fine, it's… I'll tell you later ok. Just stay there, I'm coming to get you."

 _"Good, apparently Akira is finally ready to talk according to Ryuji,"_ Makoto revealed.

"I see. Ok, I will meet you at LeBlanc." Sae agreed realising Makoto would be safe surrounded by her friends.

" _Ok Sis, see you soon, love you."_

"I love you too Makoto," Sae replied before hanging up.

* * *

A few hours earlier Tae Takemi walked back into her surgery after bidding Akira Kurusu goodbye. Doing some general tidying up before her next appointment showed up Tae picked up some discarded gauze that still had Akira's blood on it. Tae frowned taking the bandage back to her desk deciding to play a hunch. She used some saline to reliquefy the blood extracting some and placing it in a test tube sealing it before dialling a familiar number holding the blood up to the light.

"Hello, Sayako, it's me, Tae. I need a favour, and it's a rush."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that lives up to people's expectations. I will say I haven't played my full hand yet so I hope you'll stick around to find out what happens.

If you're a fan of this, I hope you'll try my other Persona stories (Available from my profile page)

 **Scar Tissue** (In Progress) A Persona 3 story.

 **Exit Wounds** (Completed) A Persona 4 Golden story.

Also if you're a fan of this and you're waiting for the next chapter of **Throne** , my Pokémon story. That's next on my to-do list.


	4. Lonely Boy IV

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing/following this story.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy IV**

It was approaching sunset when Akira, Ann, and Ryuji entered Café LeBlanc for the second time that day. As with that morning, the rest of the Phantom Thieves, Sojiro and Sae were waiting for them. Unlike this morning Akira took a seat on one of the stools with Ryuji and Ann either side for support. Sae noted that Ann held Akira's hand the entire time, but any feeling associated with that thought was quickly suppressed by the twenty-six-year-old.

Akira exhaled before saying, "I wanted to say I'm sorry about… well, everything. I owe you all an explanation…"

With that Akira laid out the events he'd earlier relayed to Ann and Ryuji, Hearing it a second time was just as unpleasant for the two. By the time he finished everyone in the room had shared the same anger that Ann and Ryuji had felt upon Akira's initial relaying of events. The Phantom Thieves went up to Akira and hugged him in turn. Last was Futaba who refused to let go keeping her arms wrapped around him silently sobbing into his chest while swearing at him. Akira could only smile gently stroking the younger girl's head.

Sojiro put a cup down on the counter shaking his head, "Eriko… has changed."

"Yeah, I guess so," Akira replied despondently.

"I still don't understand why you didn't come to us. Was living on the street a better option?" Makoto asked angrily.

"I thought, I thought I had no choice, I didn't think…" Akira began before he was interrupted by a new person in the conversation.

"No, you didn't. I mean you're a man, so that's understandable. However, I think I have a better explanation in this instance." Tae Takagi interjected entering the café.

"What would that be Doctor?" Sae asked.

Tae walked up to face Akira leaning against one of the booths asking, "How have you been feeling recently? Lethargic, gloomy, lack of appetite?"

Akira nodded, "I thought it was because I was living on the streets."

"But those feelings started before that didn't they like you've been feeling this way since you left Tokyo?" Tae added with a knowing smile.

Ann frowned asking, "What are you getting at, is something wrong with him?"

"Oh, many things my dear, but this one is treatable. You, dear Akira, are depressed. I took a sample of your blood and a strand of your hair to a friend at Tokyo general. They confirmed two things, one that your serotonin levels are deficient."

"And the second thing?" Yusuke asked speaking up for the first time.

"Someone has been doping your food. It was almost gone, but since you haven't had a haircut in months, we were able to isolate the drug. It's called Varenicline; it's usually used to help smokers who are looking to quit. It can cause depression if used in proper dosages and just enough was added to your food over a long enough period to ensure you would get very depressed."

"Is there anything you can do?" Ann asked before Akira could.

Tae nodded, "Well, usually, if it were safe a doctor would recommend stopping the drug since Akira was away from whoever was doping him that's no problem. But then this idiot decided to go live on the streets and without proper diet and exercise the symptoms persisted. Hopefully, now that he's back amongst friends we can finally correct that."

"You always have a place here Akira," Sojiro added from behind the counter. Akira looked back to see a gentle smile on the older man's face.

"He can always stay with me," Ann added squeezing Akira's hand.

"Well, he did stay with us last night, he's welcome to stay for however long he likes," Makoto replied to which Sae nodded.

"I believe I am best placed to see to Akira's needs," Haru responded gently but firmly.

Yusuke, Ryuji, Sojiro and Morgana sweat dropped feeling the temperature in the room drop as the five women glared at each other. Yusuke cleared his throat turning to Morgana, "I believe you said that Akira made you promise not to reveal what was happening to him. Akira's story made no mention of that."

Morgana dipped his head, "That's because that wasn't the entire truth."

* * *

*Flashback*

Akira left the room frowning, Vince having demanded a beer, once Vince was sure he was gone he turned his attention to a glaring Morgana. He stepped forward picking up the cage to look Morgana in the face.

"I know where you're going kitty cat. I know they'll come to try and help that little jackass if they find out what's happening. But they won't find out will they, because if they do…" Vince reached into his pants pocket producing a switchblade; he opened it to show Morgana the sharpness of the blade, "Your friend and his mother won't live long enough to get any of that help. Understand?"

Morgana reluctantly nodded, and Vince put the cage back down on the chair as Akira returned.

*End Flashback*

* * *

"I wanted to tell everyone, but I was afraid what would happen to Akira. I didn't want to lose him…" Morgana explained lying flat on the seat with his ears down.

Ann quickly filled Sojiro and Sae in on what Morgana had said, at that point, Sae's eyes lit up.

"How did he know that Morgana talked?"

"Did your Mom tell him?" Ryuji asked.

Everyone in the room turned to Akira who shook his head, "I… never told Mom, I told her some of it but not everything. I thought the idea of having a talking cat might scare her."

"So… if he didn't find out from her, then… how did he know?" Ryuji asked.

At that moment Futaba who still had her head buried in Akira's chest started giggling evilly, she looked up at Akira with a grin. "We may not have Persona's anymore, but I'm still Alibaba."

Without another word, Futaba ran to the last booth in the café and within seconds was engrossed in her laptop. Sae frowned pulling the envelope out of her bag handing it to Akira explaining, "I found this under the window wiper on my car, I thought it was connected to a case but in light of what you've said…"

Opening the envelope made Akira's face pale, looking through the photos confirmed his worse fears, Vince's threats weren't empty ones. Ryuji's hand on his shoulder prevented Akira from walking out of the café and back into the streets of Tokyo. Ryuji squeezed Akira's shoulder saying, "Dude, relax, whatever it is we'll handle it together."

Akira looked over at Sae who was standing beside Makoto protectively. It was the first time he'd looked at her since they'd met in the alleyway in Shinjuku. Up till now, he'd been too busy trying to run away or looking at the ground to adequately study the features of the woman who had once been the most significant threat to the Phantom Thieves.

Sae had changed in the six months he'd been gone. Her features were somehow softer; she had the look of a person who smiled more and was at peace with the person she was. These small changes on enhanced the beauty of Sae Nijima in Akira's opinion. He always thought she was beautiful, even drugged and beaten he could recognise that. But he was a criminal delinquent an undesirable member of society, and she was a member of the respected classes. Sae had a law degree and a mind as sharp as diamonds, Akira knew she wasn't a woman who would settle for anyone and if a man was ever lucky enough to make Sae their bride it would be someone who was on her level intellectually.

Akira looked at the ground batting away juvenile fantasies as he slid off the stool. He rubbed the back of his head as the Phantom Thieves and their allies watched him expectantly. He was supposed to be their leader, but right now he couldn't put a coherent thought together in his head outside of curling up into a ball and crying himself to sleep. The depression made him feel as though running away was the only good idea but he knew intellectually that wasn't his only option. He had friends, allies, people he could go to for help, people who could ask other people for favours.

He quickly dismissed that thought; he knew that this time he had to play by the rules. He could risk getting hurt if he was alone but his friends were a different story. Makoto got up placing a hand on Akira's arm. She looked him in the eyes before turning to Sojiro and speaking, "Boss, if you cook up some curry Ann and I will prepare Akira's bed for him."

Ryuji hid a smirk behind his hand; unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough for Ann not to spot it as she smacked him over the head following the brunette upstairs. Sojiro disappeared into the kitchen to make some of LeBlanc's famed curry for his adopted son.

Sae walked over to Akira and sat down beside him, "I shouldn't have shown you those pictures Kurusu-san, I'm sorry."

Akira shook his head responding, "I'm sorry you and Makoto got dragged into my mess."

Sae smiled a little replying, "I'm not, it meant we got to see you again."

Tae stifled a groan walking to the door of the café, "I'm leaving before I become sick. Akira, visit the clinic in a few days so I can check on your stitches."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ann and Makoto were upstairs putting the finishing touches on Akira's room. Ann dropped onto the couch fanning herself as Makoto opened a window to let some fresh air in before joining her friend on the couch. Ann glanced around the room, "This room brings back memories, good and bad."

"Yeah, we spent so much time up here, both as Phantom Thieves and as friends." Makoto agreed.

"It's hard to believe we almost lost him…" Ann added a sombre tone in her voice.

"Hey, we didn't lose him, that's what matters," Makoto replied putting her hand over Ann's.

"But… what, what if we did, what if we turn up one day and…" Ann whispered tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"That's not going to happen. We won't let it. Akira's Mom may be a… but we're here for him, so are all the people he helped. All we have to do is reach out, and they'll come running to remind Akira of the people who love him."

"Yeah, you're right," Ann replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

Makoto smiled smugly glancing at the blue-eyed beauty, "Speaking of love…"

"Wh-what, what are you talking about?" Ann stuttered her face turning bright red.

Makoto laughed a hand grasping her stomach as she tried to keep her laughter to a minimum, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Ann asked still flustered.

"You're in love with Akira!"

"Like you're not!" Ann bit back playfully.

"I uh, I mean…"

Ann grinned replying, "Ha, gotcha!"

Makoto blushed, "D-don't tell him ok. I don't think he's ready for that right now."

"Only if you keep my secret," Ann responded extending her hand to the brunette girl.

"Deal." Makoto agreed, her smile turned to a smirk, "I won't let him go without a fight you know."

Ann returned the smirk, "Neither will I."

As sparks flew between the two women, Yusuke walked downstairs with a grin on his face, Futaba looked up from her laptop with a curious eyebrow raised, "What are you so happy about Inari?"

"I believe I found the inspiration for my next piece."

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Lonely Boy V

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing/following this story. Please see my review responses at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy V**

Makoto Nijima and Ann Takamaki returned from fixing up Akira's room to find Sojiro Sakura ladling LeBlanc's famous curry into bowls for the assembled Phantom Thieves and Sae. Ann gratefully took two plates placing one in front of Akira before sitting beside him. The smell of Sojiro's curry brought the first genuine smile to Akira's face that any of them had seen since walking back into their lives.

The group ate and exchanged stories, updating Akira on their lives and adventures since he'd returned to his hometown. But it was over too soon, and everyone began to pick up their things. Akira wore a sombre expression as they gathered near the door. They agreed to meet again tomorrow, but this did nothing to brighten Akira's mood. He stood looking in the general direction of the booths trying and failing to hide his emotions as he spoke. "Listen, you don't, you don't have to do this. You have lives and jobs, don't put everything on hold on my account."

Ann frowned walking over to Akira placing her hands on his arms leaning down to catch his silver eyes; she smiled one of her infectious Takamaki smiles as she responded. "You're worth putting things on hold. You're our Joker. That will always mean something to us."

Akira blushed turning away from her wiping away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. He was still scared of being abandoned and of winding up alone. Hearing Ann say that to him made him happy, but it also made him want to cry. The torrent of emotions that he'd felt throughout the day had left him feeling drained.

Ann gave Akira one final hug before re-joining the others and bidding him goodnight. Morgana jumped from one of the bar stools to Akira's shoulder flicking his tail rubbing his face against his best friend. Akira gave Morgana a quick scratch under the chin before gathering the black and white fur ball in his arms walking upstairs.

* * *

Exhaustion hit Akira like a brick wall as he climbed the stairs to bed. Having a bed to sleep in rather than finding the driest piece of concrete that was out of the weather was a decent change. What Akira didn't notice in his exhaustion was a certain red-headed hacker who was lying on his couch busily tapping away at her computer. Futaba glanced up momentarily as Akira changed, blushing when he switched from his trousers to a loose pair of track pants.

"Goodnight Akira."

"Gah!" Akira yelled crashing into the bed in surprise as he looked around for the source of the voice, "Futaba! Why are you still here?!"

Futaba grinned watching him over the top of her laptop screen, the page she was using reflected in her glasses. Futaba took a moment to sip a bottle of water she'd been cradling before responding, "Makoto and Nijima-san thought you might try and sneak out during the night, so we decided to have someone stay to keep an eye on you."

Akira smiled replying, "So you volunteered?"

"We drew straws, I lost."

Akira sweat dropped as Futaba walked over to the bed sitting beside him wrapping her arms around the older boy. "I volunteered dummy, Sojiro wasn't that wild about me spending the night here alone with you, but I assured him you wouldn't do anything he wouldn't approve. And I promised him I wouldn't either."

Akira sighed replying, "I'm not going to try and sneak out, I swear. So you can go home now."

"Nice try Akira-kun. I'm not leaving until Sojiro opens the shop tomorrow. Oh, and if you do succeed in sneaking out during the night I'll sick Inari on you!"

Akira held up his hands, "Ok, ok, I won't go anywhere."

"Pinkie swear?" Futaba asked holding out her little finger.

"Pinkie swear," Akira replied hooking his little finger with hers.

"Goodnight Akira-kun." Futaba finished seemingly satisfied he'd stay put.

"Goodnight Futaba-chan."

* * *

Ann Takamaki walked alone from the station closest to her house. She wanted to pinch herself, Akira Kurusu was back in her life. Ok, so he was a broken semi-homeless version of the boy she'd had a crush on since about June of last year, but he was still Akira. The dashing rogue that had toppled a government and a god was buried inside him and Ann decided it was her job to bring that out of him again. Ann wanted the old Akira back, and she was going to punish those who almost took that away from them, from her.

Ann was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she was being tailed by a white Honda Civic. The car cruised the quiet suburban street stalking the young blonde.

After a few minutes, the car sped up swerving in front of Ann pinning the blonde between the street behind her and the ally to her right. Unfortunately, the occupants of the car didn't give her time to argue, the driver's side door opened and a short, stocky man in a suit one size too small for him and worn with wear grabbed the blonde and shoved her into the ally. His lanky friend got out of the passenger side hoping over the car bonnet to join his friend who had taken Ann to the ground with a punch to the gut.

Currently, the stocky man was tearing at Ann's black tank top exposing the bra underneath as she cried for help and pleaded with them to stop. The lanky man grabbed his friend roughly by the shoulder pulling him back hissing, "Stick to the plan."

The shorter man scowled but nodded and began laying in punches to the beautiful girl's face. Quickly bruises started to form, and blood trickled from a busted lip. He kept Ann pinned to the ground with a knee in her gut and a hand on her shoulder as he continued to punch and slap the girl. Ann cried pleading for him to stop but he refused to listen only relenting when his friend returned from the mouth of the ally stubbing out his cigarette on his shoe.

Standing up the two looked over the shorter man's work, Ann's face was now a mess of bruises and blood but as agreed none of her bones were broken. The wounds would heal in a few days to a week. The lanky man smirked reaching down pulling at Ann's bra. She moaned in pain and fear, "N-no, d-don't…"

The lanky man laughed stuffing a folded piece of paper into the left cup letting the bra snap back against Ann's skin before kicking her in the head to knock her out. The shorter man slung Ann over his shoulder and carried her back to the car.

* * *

It was approaching three am in Leblanc when both Futaba and Akira's phones started vibrating. Akira lazily stuck his hand out pulling the phone under the covers.

"What?"

" _Akira, it's Makoto… Ann's… Ann's in the hospital."_ Makoto relayed meekly.

Akira burst out of bed now feeling wide awake as the lights in the café came on, and Sojiro appeared on the stairs. Akira just registered Makoto's voice on the line enough to reply, "We'll be there soon."

Less than an hour later Akira, Sojiro and Futaba were entering Tokyo General's emergency room. They were quickly ushered through to the wards by Haru's security team where they met Ryuji, Makoto, Sae, Yusuke and Haru. They were standing outside a room with the blinds drawn. Akira glanced at the door worriedly as Makoto began speaking, "The doctor and a nurse are in with Ann right now."

"How did this happen, who did this…?" Sojiro asked.

Sae frowned responding, "We don't know. Makoto had gone to bed, and I was up doing some work…"

* * *

*Flashback*

Sae Nijima was studying the transcript of the mediation she'd attended with her client earlier in the day when a knock at the door of the apartment drew her attention. Sae grabbed a knife from the side table as she approached the door peering through the peephole. Sae couldn't see anyone on the other side she reluctantly opened the door slightly.

"ANN!" Sae exclaimed flinging the door open after taking off the chain. Looking up and down the corridor for any sign of the person or persons who'd dumped the blonde in front of her Sae called for Makoto, and the two carried Ann inside the apartment before calling for an ambulance.

*End Flashback*

* * *

"They wouldn't let us accompany Ann at first, but then we contacted Haru." Sae finished flashing a grateful smile towards the younger woman.

"I do what I can for my friends," Haru replied with a small smile and a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Akira wasn't listening. Instead, he was standing in front of the window that looked into Ann's room. The view inside was blocked by a curtain, but Akira stared regardless. He could see his reflection in the glass making his blood boil. He kept his hands in his pockets to avoid giving away that he'd balled them into fists. The anger inside was threatening to spill out, but he was keeping a lid on it, just.

Yusuke walked up placing a hand on Akira's shoulder, "You shouldn't blame yourself for this turn of events. We do not know what transpired for Takamaki-san to end up in this condition."

Akira scowled replying, "Of course we know. It was Vince, he warned me… he told me something would happen to my friends if I contacted you… This is my fault. I should have just walked away. I shouldn't have stayed but I did, and now Ann is in hospital. She trusted me…"

Ryuji was about to speak when the doctor emerged from Ann's room with the nurse following close behind. Sae stepped forward asking, "How is she?"

"Miss Takamaki is a lucky girl. The wounds to her face are superficial, and the blow to the head merely knocked her out. We will need to do some scans in the morning to confirm my diagnosis, but she should be able to go home tomorrow."

"May I see her?" Akira asked quietly.

"Of course, but I would ask you to visit in small groups. Your friend needs rest." The doctor replied before departing.

* * *

Akira nodded entering Ann's room closing the door before anyone could follow. He approached the bed quietly a chill running down his spine when he finally saw her face. It was black and blue with bruises. The nurse had applied small bandages to the worst of the cuts. Akira steadied himself on the dinner tray that stood at the end of the bed. He wanted to burst into tears, punch a wall and scream all at the same time. He wanted to find and punish the people responsible for this, but as he looked up he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window, and a little voice inside his head whispered that he was responsible.

Akira looked away from Ann unable to bear the shame of the pain he'd caused her. It was only then he noticed the folded paper on the tray. His name scrawled roughly on the paper. He picked it up finding it to be a small note.

 _Kurusu_

 _You ignored my warning._

 _It would be a shame if more of your friends had to suffer._

Akira's eyes darkened shoving the note into his pocket. He exited Ann's room in a rush ignoring the calls of his friends and former guardian to return. He exited the hospital before finally stopping steadying himself on a railing. His stomach churned as he shivered in the late-night air. After a few moments, he vomited into the hedge just beyond the fence.

Once he'd finished a bottle of water appeared beside him. He looked up to find Sae standing a few feet away. Akira took the bottle washing the taste of vomit out of his mouth spitting the water into the hedge before handing the water back to Sae wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Sae offered.

Akira scowled again replying, "I can, I do, but I don't only hold myself responsible Miss Nijima, I blame you as well."

"Me, what for?" Sae asked indignantly.

"I helped you and then walked away. That should have been it. But you couldn't help yourself; you had to stick your nose where it didn't belong. You had to drag me back to your apartment and back to LeBlanc. I didn't want any of these things, but you never considered my wishes. You just pushed me into situations I didn't want to be in. Because of that… because of you, Ann is in the hospital!"

"I dragged you off the street, gave you a meal and a place to sleep!" Sae bit back the anger rising inside her.

"I never asked for any of that! I was fine where I was!"

"Fine? You were eating out of the trash and sleeping on the street. My sister was kept awake at night wondering if you were ok! You ungrateful little bastard did you ever consider that your friends were hurting because they didn't know if you were ok?!"

"I considered that it would be better for my friends to be safe from harm if it meant I had to suffer! Your sister's safety was my priority, all I wanted to do is protect them! All I wanted… I didn't… Ann…" Akira whispered breaking down into tears in front of Sae; he balled his hands up into fists smashing them into the ground, "FUCK!"

Sojiro walked up pulling a sobbing Akira to his feet looking over at Sae, "Can you keep an eye on Futaba for a while. I think I need to take Akira home."

Sae nodded watching as the two walked away back to Sojiro's car. She waited until the car disappeared an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. Sae resolved to visit Akira in the morning, at least what average people considered morning, if for no other reason than to smooth things over.

* * *

The ride back to LeBlanc was quick considering it was almost five in the morning, and there was no traffic. Sojiro let Akira out near the café offering to sit with him for a while an offer Akira rejected with a shake of the head.

Akira let himself in locking the door behind him slowly climbing the stairs to his room. Morgana was waiting sat on his bed, "How is Lady-Ann?"

Akira rubbed the back of his head sitting next to his best friend, "She's… she's going to be fine."

"I wish I could have been there." Morgana lamented.

"Sorry buddy, we would have been thrown out of the hospital if they found you in my satchel," Akira muttered gently stroking Morgana.

"Akira, are you ok?"

A melancholy smile crossed Akira's lips as he picked Morgana up in his arms gently cradling the cat trying not to let Morgana see the sadness in his eyes. After a few minutes, Akira carried Morgana to the window he left open beside his bed. He gently pushed the cat outside saying, "Can you go check on Futaba? She's probably upset by all of this."

Morgana glanced back at Akira suspiciously, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine; I'm just going to go back to sleep for a few hours," Akira assured his cat companion.

Morgana nodded reluctantly jumping over to the next roof. When Akira was sure, he was gone he shut the window and walked back to his bed. Akira took the note out of his pocket unfurling the crumpled paper. Earlier the letter made him angry, now all he felt was empty inside. He felt strangely calm, the decision he'd made in the car had left him at peace. He started to reflect on Akechi and whether this is how he felt as the bulkhead fell sealing his fate.

Akira sat down at the desk he'd spent many hours at the previous year crafting infiltration tools. Now it was empty save for a notepad and pencil. Akira wrote a letter addressing all his friends and allies making a particular note to apologise to Sae for their earlier argument. Akira made the room tidy before pulling the top sheet off the bed Makoto, and Ann had prepared.

Akira rolled up the sheet making rope. He secured one end to the beam he once used for exercise. The other he fashioned into a noose. Akira took the chair from in front of the desk he placed it on the beam as he had many times before slipping the noose around his neck. Once he was sure it was tight, he took one final breath.

"Goodbye," Akira whispered kicking the chair out from under him.

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Lonely Boy VI

**A/N: I can come out now right, it's safe, you're not going to continue throwing things at me?**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy VI**

Morgana had an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he crossed the rooftops of Yongen-Jaya making his way from LeBlanc to the Sakura house. He wanted to believe that his best friend was sleeping but given the current state of affairs, Morgana wasn't so sure.

Morgana paused on a roof overlooking Sojiro's house. From here he had a clear view of Futaba's room and the carport. Both were empty; the uneasy feeling crept up Morgana's spine as he sprinted back to the café. Morgana cursed himself for believing that despite everything Akira was getting better. The only thing Akira had gotten better at was deceiving his best friend.

Morgana almost crashed into the roof beside LeBlanc having taken the final leap at full speed. Morgana shook off the pain he climbed onto the windowsill finding the window shut. Morgana pawed at the window trying to get it to open a crack, at least enough for him to get his paw through. He could hear movement inside; a chair was being repositioned, this made Morgana's blood run cold.

"Come on, come on, COME ON! YES!" Morgana cheered finally pushing the window open enough to wiggle inside, but his celebration was brief hearing the clatter of a chair toppling over. Morgana swore to watch as his best friend flailed around his body desperately trying to take in the air.

Morgana sprinted past the dying boy taking the stairs two and three at a time hitting the landing with a thud. Quickly recovering Morgana swore realising the café was empty and would be for another hour. By then Akira would be long dead. Running to the front door, Morgana quickly picked the lock. He hoped to find a Phantom Thief or one of Akira's allies. Morgana knew time was short, but thankfully for once, luck was on his and Akira's side.

* * *

Sae Nijima checked her watch with a sigh, it was six thirty in the morning, and she was awake walking towards a café to see a teenage boy who was probably fast asleep. Well, it was better than sneaking out of a teenage boy's bedroom at six thirty in the morning Sae reasoned with herself. The thought of slipping out of teenage boy's bedroom, specifically Akira's made Sae's face heat up. Sae stopped taking a deep breath trying to compose herself. Ever since Akira had reappeared in her life both romantic and obscene thoughts had been crossing her mind every so often, more so whenever she was around him. She's scolded herself many times, but the ideas kept appearing in her head.

Suddenly Sae noticed a black and white cat jumping up and down in her field of vision, after a moment she realised it was Morgana. Sae quickly deducted that Morgana wanted her attention and whatever it was it was urgent. Giving the cat, a nod Morgana ran back towards the café with Sae quickly following behind. Entering LeBlanc, she followed him upstairs and what she saw almost made Sae scream.

Akira hung limply from the noose made of his bed sheet. Sae ran to him grabbing the chair off the ground placing it back under Akira lifting his legs back onto the chair. Sae did her best to stop Akira from toppling over but in her current position, holding Akira's legs on the chair, she couldn't check whether he was still alive.

Thankfully she heard a voice drift up from downstairs, "Help, whoever is down there, I need help, HELP ME!"

Moments later Sojiro Sakura's head popped up from downstairs, "FUCK!" He swore running up the remaining stairs to assist Sae with bringing Akira down from the noose. They delicately placed him on the floor before checking his pulse.

* * *

Ann Takamaki's beautiful blue eyes opened slowly as she finally awoke after the previous night's attack. Aside from the bruises on her face and a whopper of a headache Ann had been declared free from permanent injury by the doctors after running an MRI to check for brain damage. Ann winced touching her face fearing the worst.

"Hey, you're awake," Ryuji commented from his seat at the end of the bed.

"Oh, hey Ryuji," Ann replied with a small smile looking down at the bed.

"What's up, not happy to see me?" Ryuji asked.

"No, it's not that I just… I thought Akira would be here." Ann responded trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Ryuji frowned shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Ann could tell from the darkened expression on his face something was off, "Ryuji, what's wrong?"

"Ann…" Ryuji began before faltering running his hands through his hair, "Akira… he flipped out when he saw you… and well…"

"Well, what? Ryuji what's going on?" Ann demanded.

Ryuji took a deep breath to prepare himself before responding, "Akira was taken back to the café by Sojiro but once he was alone." Ryuji paused taking another deep breath looking at the floor, "Once he was alone he, he hung himself."

Ann froze at Ryuji's words as she felt the world around her stop. Something broke inside Ann Takamaki, the pain of her injuries faded away replaced with numbness. Ryuji looked up only to be met with a hollow stare from Ann. The light in her eyes was fading. A small broken voice escaped her lips, "Did he… is he…?"

Ryuji shook his head replying, "No, he's, he's alive. He's… huh, Ann?"

Ann threw back the covers almost leaping from the bed trying to leave. Ryuji had to run to get in front of her, "Ann, where the hell are you going?"

"To see Akira, don't try and stop me Ryuji!" Ann replied as her eyes lit up angrily.

"I'm not going to try and stop you Ann, but you might want to put on some clothes first," Ryuji responded looking down with a small blush on his face.

As Ann looked down at herself, her face turned red as she realised she was wearing a hospital gown and little else. Looking up she met the bright brown eyes of Ryuji Sakamoto, and her eyes turned cold.

The door of Ann Takamaki's room burst open with Ryuji flying out of the room skidding to a halt on his face his now very sore ass sticking up in the air. Ann hurled insults at the blonde teen slamming the door shut behind her. Ryuji groaned laying on the ground, "Yeah, she'll be fine."

* * *

Morgana sat on a table in the Yongen-Jaya clinic of Tae Takemi watching over his best friend as he rested after his suicide attempt. Tae had been called in at the insistence of Sae who was concerned that Akira's mother might try to take over his care if they took him to Tokyo General.

Usually, Tae didn't let animals into the clinic but Morgana was a particular case, he was Akira's cat, and Akira was special to Tae. It pained her to see him hurt; she'd spent the six months since he left Tokyo thinking about him, worrying whether returning home was the best thing for him. Akira had talked about having to return to his hometown the light in his eyes faded a little. The people he'd been close to, the people he loved had thrown him to the wolves after he was charged with assaulting Masayoshi Shido. No one had wanted him, except the people he'd met in Tokyo.

Sat next to his bed Tae gently ran her fingers through Akira's hair, to her the dashing Phantom Thief persona was just a façade. To her, Akira was a kind-hearted boy who had an earnest love for his friends and a genuine desire to help others. These were the qualities she valued not his ability to play act as a superhero at night.

Tae glanced up to find Sae Nijima standing beside the bed. Sae's beautiful features were tainted with worry for the young man lying in bed. Tae stood up placing a hand on her shoulder speaking softly as not to wake Akira, "He's going to be fine."

Sae frowned glancing back at the raven-haired woman, "His body will recover, but what about Kurusu, the person. He's still broken inside. That bastard broke him."

Tae looked over at Akira and smiled, "He's not broken. He's lost. All we need to do is give him a map so he can find his way home."

Sae looked at Tae sceptically, "That easy huh?"

Tae shrugged, "I never said it was going to be easy."

Tae walked away hearing Akira begin to stir. He slowly raised a hand to his face trying to block out the light of the morning sun from shining into his eyes. After a few seconds realisation dawned on him, "I'm alive."

"Only just," Sae observed scornfully.

Akira scowled weakly staring a hole through Sae, "You did it again…"

"I seem to be making a habit of saving your life Mr Kurusu."

"You mean you keep sticking your nose where it's not wanted," Akira replied bitterly.

"I saved your life Mr Kurusu, for the third time I might add. You could at least act grateful."

Akira glared at the older woman his silver orbs tainted with darkness, "Why should I be grateful to someone who puts the people I love in danger. You did it before, and you're doing it now. WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE LEFT ME TO DIE!"

"Akira, that's enough!" A third voice yelled angrily.

The two turned to find Ryuji and Ann standing in the doorway of the clinic. Ryuji was doing his best to blend in with the furniture while Ann was seething with rage. Her beautiful blue eyes were aflame with anger directed towards the one person she thought she'd never been angry with.

"Akira Kurusu have you lost your fucking mind! What possessed you to do something as stupid as hanging yourself? Why would you do that to us?" Ann demanded.

Akira's anger waned in the face of Ann's fury. He suddenly felt tiny under Ann's burning gaze as he replied, "I was trying… I wanted to protect you."

"How, by breaking my heart? You can't protect me if you're dead Akira. I, we, need you. Have you forgotten everything about the year we spent together? How did we learn about ourselves? We became better people through you. You gave us the strength to defeat a god. You've shouldered the burden of watching over us until now. Isn't it time you let us watch over you?"

Akira looked down at his hands feeling the soft fur running through his fingers as Morgana climbed into his arms. The cat watched him silently the pain evident in his eyes. He wanted to help his best friend, they all wanted to help Akira. Tears rolled down Akira's cheeks as Ann walked over putting her arms around him.

"Ann, if I stay they'll come back and hurt you again. If I lost you…" Akira whispered sombrely.

"That won't happen," Ann replied pulling back to look Akira in the eyes.

"How can you know that?"

"I'm a Phantom Thief," Ann replied a smug smile crossing her lips.

"Dude, we're the Phantom Thieves. We're stuck with each other. No matter what we stick together. That's a bond no jerk with a chip on his shoulder can break." Ryuji added with a smile.

"Well said Sakamoto-san." Yusuke complimented from the door where he Futaba, Makoto and Haru stood.

"Wow, Ryuji said something insightful. We are screwed." Futaba observed.

"Hey, shut up! I can say cool stuff sometimes!" Ryuji bit back.

"With a heavy emphasis on the sometimes part," Makoto replied cooly walking into the clinic sitting beside Akira putting her arms around him mimicking Ann.

"What is this, pick on Ryuji day?" Ryuji muttered to himself darkly.

"How is that different from any other day of the year?" Morgana asked.

"Shut up cat…"

* * *

Munehisa Iwai was wiping down the counter of the Untouchable Airsoft shop when he heard the bell chime signalling a customer had entered the store. At least he thought it was a customer until he caught sight of the person who had walked in.

"Been a while, how have you been Tsuda?" Iwai asked not looking up from his work.

Iwai's Yakuza brother, Akimitsu Tsuda examined the display feigning interest in the products below the glass. He responded softly, "Busy. I'm here on business. That kid you asked me to keep an eye on, he's got some powerful enemies."

"Tell me something I don't know," Iwai replied with a half smile.

"One of them decided to make it personal," Tsuda responded dropping a photo onto the glass.

Iwai let out a low whistle picking up the photo off the counter. He swore under his breath muttering, "What the fuck have you gotten involved in this time Akira?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Lonely Boy VII

**A/N: *Beep* Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing this story. Please leave a message after the tone. *Beep***

* * *

 **Lonely Boy VII**

Ann, Ryuji, Sae, Makoto, Futaba, Yusuke, and Akira left Tae Takemi's clinic after Tae finished her examination of Akira. Tae prescribed him a mild anti-depressant which she hoped would combat the worst of his symptoms. Ann used concealer to cover the bruise on Akira's neck. Futaba quickly broke off to walk home while the others walked back to Café LeBlanc. Sitting down around the table in Akira's room Ann couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling beam the edges frayed from where Akira had been hanging earlier that morning. It shook Ann to think how close they came to losing him. Her eyes turned from the beam to Akira who sat apart from the others on his bed. He looked up when he realised Ann was watching him to give the young blonde a weak smile.

"Hey dude, have you still got that old console?" Ryuji asked scanning the room.

"The Super Famicom? Uh, I think so, I didn't take it with me when I went… home." Akira replied his eyes were darkening as he said the last part.

Makoto elbowed Ryuji in the ribs, and Ryuji cleared his throat, "Uh, so yeah, let's dig it out and have a Phantom Thieves tournament!"

Sae was about to object to the way they were about to spend their day when they could be studying. When she saw Akira's eyes light up her objections died in her throat. There was plenty of work to do, and there was still someone outside these walls that was trying to push Akira into suicide by hurting the people he loved, but for this moment he was happy. Work be damned.

"You'll have to take it easy on me. I never played video games as a child." Sae admitted.

"Y-you're staying?" Makoto asked raising an eyebrow in her sister's direction.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to spend time with my sister and her friends," Sae asked crossing her arms.

"N-no, of course not. I'm just surprised."

"Hmph, well act less surprised young lady. You're the ones who help me see the value of spending times with the ones you love. Now Mr Sakamoto, please hand over those controllers."

"Yes Ma'am!" Ryuji replied switching the system on and inserted Mario Kart.

* * *

A couple of hours passed with cheers of victory and groans of defeat echoing down the stairs to the owner of the café. Sojiro Sakura would usually admonish the rowdy teens for making so much noise during opening hours, but Sojiro considered it a small price to pay if it kept Akira's spirits up. Seeing Akira hanging from the beam in his attic had revived memories of seeing Wakaba laying on a mortuary slab her lower body broken and distorted from the impact the car had made. Sojiro gripped the cloth he was using a little tighter making a promise to himself that he would protect Akira and Futaba. They'd both been made to suffer by men who only saw them as obstacles, Sojiro wouldn't let that happen again.

Sojiro looked up as the doorbell chimed to announce someone had entered the café. He was tall and lanky dressed in an expensive navy-blue suit with pink pinstripes. He wore a pink shirt under the jacket paired with a navy-blue tie. He took an uninterested glance at the selection of alcohol behind the counter before turning to address Sojiro, "Are you Sojiro Sakura?"

"Might be, depends on whose asking," Sojiro replied in a non-committal tone.

The lanky man smiled, but it was cold, the kind that doesn't reach the eyes as he spoke again, "I'm just a person dispensing friendly advice."

"Which is?" Sojiro asked his tone souring by the second.

"The Tokyo subway system is pretty rough these days. Lots of dangerous people ride the train. Unfortunate things happen when you're down there. Particularly for sweet, innocent high school girls." The lanky man responded his eyes were roaming the café.

Sojiro's blood ran cold, but he didn't let his face show any sign the man's words had gotten to him. Sojiro looked down at the counter pulling out a cup. He began making coffee as he replied, "That's good advice. Tokyo can be dangerous for those who tread on the wrong toes as well." Sojiro paused reaching into his pocket, "Hm, where did I put that…?"

Sojiro emptied his pockets onto the counter. An item made the lanky man pale; it was a faded slightly chipped and dented badge of the TMPD's Public Security Bureau. Sojiro smiled picking the pin up off the counter slipping it back into his pocket. His eyes flashed up to the lanky man; it was a look he'd never used with Akira or Futaba and never would. Sojiro's eyes filled with malice, the kind he'd only felt after finding out Wakaba had been murdered by Shido, Sojiro chose his next words carefully, "Be careful when you leave. All sorts of accidents can happen when you're out in the world."

The lanky man nodded backing into the bannister behind him as he retreated from the café. Sojiro took a deep breath to calm himself taking a sip of the coffee he'd made frowning, "Way too bitter."

* * *

He heard footsteps stop on the landing and sighed, "How much of that did you hear kid?"

"Enough to know someone was threatening to hurt Futaba," Akira replied quietly.

"Him? He was a punk. All bluff no follow thru." Sojiro replied in the most reassuring voice he could muster.

Akira walked into the café proper staring at the door and then back at Sojiro. The older man's grey eyes met Akira's silver orbs that were filled with despair and anguish. Taking a deep breath, he made his way around the counter indicating that Akira should sit down on a stool while Sojiro took the one beside him. Sojiro looked up to meet Akira's eyes again as he spoke, "None of this is your fault kid. This guy, Vince, he has a bug up his ass about you. Let's face it; he's not the first guy that's been pissed at you for something that isn't your fault. Yeah, he threatened Futaba, and that scares the hell out of me. However, nothing would ever convince me to throw you out on the street. You did more for Futaba in a month than I could do for her in years. You gave me a piece of Wakaba back. I will never be able to repay that debt properly. We need to protect Futaba, but the answer isn't leaving you to rot on the street or at the end of a noose. You're worth more than that. We're family."

* * *

Akira smiled trying his best not to descend into tears. Sojiro stood to put an arm around his adopted son, leading him to the stairs. Akira steadied himself on the wall before doing the slow climb back to the attic. As he approached, he noticed the room was oddly quiet given how raucous it had been only half an hour earlier. Then he realised why he'd returned to LeBlanc with his friends and hadn't taken the time to clean up after his suicide attempt. The suicide notes he'd written addressing his friends in the Phantom Thieves, Sae, Tae Takemi, Ms Kawakami, Iwai, and his other friends, as well as his mother, had been left sitting on his desk. Someone, probably Ryuji, had finally noticed it sitting on the desk and handed it around. He'd used a new page for each of his friends, so everyone had something devoted to them exclusively.

The mood was sombre and silent except for the occasional sniffle and muted attempt to hold back tears. Akira stood at the top of the stairs waiting for them to notice him. Akira felt numb, perhaps slightly conflicted. On the one hand, he felt that his privacy had been invaded, but then he'd intended them to read it. He had planned on being dead at the time. After letting five minutes pass in silence, Akira cleared his throat to let the others know he was there.

Ann was the first to react getting up and wrapping an arm around him. The other punched him lightly in the chest over and over. She buried her head in his chest sobbing quietly as she mumbled, "You sweet, insensitive, ridiculous boy! You stupid jerk… Why did you wait for something like this…?"

Akira sighed putting his arms around the blonde holding her gently resting his chin on her head whispering, "I meant it, Ann. You're wonderful. You made my life better by being in it."

Ann stepped back wiping her eyes before she slapped Akira in the face scowling at him, "THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO HANG YOURSELF! YOU'RE SUCH A COMPLETE JERK!"

Ann stormed down the stairs followed a few seconds later by the door of the café being slammed shut. Akira slumped down against the bannister gripping his cheek wincing in pain. He looked up at the shocked expressions of the others and exhaled. "Can I, I just need some time alone, please?"

The remaining thieves nodded and filed out until only Sae and Morgana remained. Akira used the shelves beside him to pull himself to his feet walking over to collapse on the bed. He looked up realising Sae was standing amongst the now empty chairs with her arms crossed watching him as if she expected him to leap out a window to his death at any moment.

Akira let his head fall back onto the bed as he spoke, "It's over Madam prosecutor you're free to go."

"I'm not going anywhere Mr Kurusu. Your actions have not inspired confidence that left to your own devices you will abide by the will of your friends. Including me. So, I will stay and keep an eye on you."

Akira glanced up at the silver-haired woman with an annoyed look on his face, "Don't you have work to do?"

"I do. However, that is the advantage of being a defence attorney, anywhere can be an office." Sae replied with a smug grin grabbing her satchel from beside the couch and setting it on the desk. Once Sae was seated she took out some documents and opened her computer and started working.

Akira sighed in defeat flopping back to the bed, "I'm finally alone with a beautiful woman in my room, and she's doing paperwork. Kurusu luck strikes again…"

Sae was glad her back was turned to Akira as her face went pink from his compliment. The words from his suicide note came floating back to her. He'd expressed regret over their argument and apologised for what he said. He'd admitted to admiring her for her dedication to justice and was proud of the work she was doing. He had congratulated her for helping Makoto become a woman he respected and relied on. Akira had finished by thanking Sae for everything and apologising for letting her down. That's how he'd ended all the letters, even the one to his mother.

Sae turned to look at Akira who was asleep on the bed with Morgana curled up beside him. Sae just sat watching him for a few minutes admiring his handsome features. Something inside Sae wanted to go over and sit with him and wrap Akira in her arms. She shook off those feelings turning back to her work. But part of her mind stayed on the shaggy-haired teen sleeping behind her, 'You never need to apologise to us Akira. You've never let us down. Even if you had, we love you regardless. I wish you'd realise that.'

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Lonely Boy VIII

**A/N: Please remember to review.**

 **Note: I know the pairing in the description is Sae/Akira, and it will be, but I've decided to make it a small harem. Sae, Ann, Makoto and maybe Haru, I haven't decided yet. No Ohya for that one person who was asking, sorry. Ohya reminds me of a friend, so it makes it a little weird.  
**

 **Review Response: Oooh, kay. So I received a review from Rain-XIX in which this story was called 'the epitome of trash', and I was called 'an emo teen who needs help' (sic). So first, emo, possibly, teen, no. So that was a fun thing to wake up to at two in the morning.  
**

 **I will continue despite this, but I will say that if you don't like this story, don't read it. You don't need to leave nasty reviews.  
**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy VIII**

Toransuke Yoshida shuffled into the Crossroads Bar giving the proprietor Lala the side-eye as he made his way down the bar towards the back of the room. Waiting for him was Munehisa Iwai, the former Yakuza Clan member was sipping on a lemon and sparkling lime water as he waved the older man over to sit with him.

Iwai smiled stirring his drink with his straw noting the nervous expression on Yoshida's face as he spoke, "Relax Assemblyman, no one here is going to take your photo or spill this meeting to the tabloids. You can rely on the owner's discretion."

"Yes, well, I have a reputation to maintain. I'm trying to do honest work and meeting with someone like you doesn't help." Yoshida replied nervously.

"I'm not trying to drag you into anything. I don't need any heat on me either. I'm legit, mostly legit, these days. I don't need the hassle with Kaoru almost ready to start University."

"Then why am I here?" Yoshida demanded it wasn't that he disliked Iwai but Yoshida was acutely aware of public perception having just managed to rebuild his political career thanks in part to the efforts of Akira Kurusu.

"I'm here regarding a mutual friend. He's got himself into trouble, and I'm trying to find people to help." Iwai explained as a third person joined them.

"Let me guess; he stuck his nose where it wasn't wanted. Again." Ichiko Ohya replied signalling for Lala to bring them another round of drinks.

"I wish it were that simple. The kid has powerful enemies, that's no secret, but most of them know enough to stay away unless they want a crap ton of trouble on their ass." Iwai responded as his empty glass was replaced with a full one.

"Most, but not all. Stop beating around the bush Munehisa and tell us what's going on." Yoshida demanded.

"Recognise this guy?" Iwai asked throwing the photo that Tsuda had given him down on the table.

Ohya glanced from Lala to Yoshida and then back to Iwai who had a grim expression on his face. The dark-haired woman's mouth curled into a scowl taking a long drink of her whiskey before finally saying, "Fuck."

* * *

Makoto Nijima and Ryuji Sakamoto entered the diner in Shibuya having followed Ann Takamaki from LeBlanc. The spotted their blonde friend in a booth at the very back of the building; unfortunately, she was not alone. Two young men had stepped up to Ann's booth and were trying to chat her up. Ann looked on with a bored expression on her face as the two men continued in vain to hit on the beautiful blonde.

"Come on babe; you're wasting your tears on some loser. Hang out with us, and we'll make you forget his name real quick." The taller of the two explained trying to slide into the booth to get nearer to Ann who backed away.

"Must have been a real dick to give up your sweet ass. Give us his name, and we'll visit him." The shorter man added cracking his knuckles.

"You know doing that only leads to early onset Arthritis," Makoto observed approaching the table with Ryuji.

"Whoa, what a babe. Hey sweetheart ditch blondie and hang out with us." The taller guy replied ignoring Makoto's comment.

"Man you guys a lame, piss off and leave our friend alone," Ryuji replied pointing to the door with his thumb.

"We weren't talking to you asshole. Take your advice and get lost." The shorter guy responded glaring a hole through Ryuji.

Ryuji sighed running his fingers through his hair, "Dude… huh?"

An older man with greying black hair in a grey shirt and a loose red tie and black dress pants approached the table looking from Ann and Makoto to the three boys. He crossed his arms frowning, "Is there a problem here gentlemen?"

"What is it to you old man?" The shorter of the two spat venomously.

The older man reached into his pocket and produced a police badge; this made the two boys pale in fear. The taller boy replied to the original question, "W-we're just here because of th-this guy…" The taller guy jerked his thumb at Ryuji, "Was bothering the girl at this table, so we decided to step in."

The older man raised an eyebrow turning to Ann, "Is that true miss?"

A sour expression crossed Ann's face as she shook her head replying, "No, it's not, I was just sitting here when these two jerks started hitting on me. Then my friends showed up and asked them to leave."

The shorter boy scowled, "You little bitch! Come on, let's split."

The taller boy spits at the feet of the police officer before walking away. The older man rubbed the back of his head turning to Ann, "Sorry about that miss. Are you ok?"

Ann nodded responding, "Yes, thank you, sir."

The older man shook his head, "It's my job. You kids have a good day."

The older man returned to his table sitting beside a young woman with brown hair. They were sitting across from a young man with grey hair and a stunning copper-haired woman who had her hair tied in twin ponytails. Makoto had to elbow Ryuji in the ribs to stop him from staring. Makoto frowned crossing her arms saying, "Ryuji, could you give us some space?"

"Huh, oh sure."

"And don't stare, it's rude." Makoto scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," Ryuji replied with a mock salute.

Makoto slid into the booth to sit beside Ann. Makoto sighed brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear before speaking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ann pursed her lips playing with her fingers, "Not really, but then you're not going to give me a choice, are you?"

Makoto winced at the tone of Ann's voice taking a deep breath before responding, "You should cut Akira a little slack. He's having trouble coping…"

"HE'S having trouble? We have to live with the consequences of his actions. If Sae-san hadn't been there… I watched my best friend throw herself off a roof after Kamoshida raped her. I almost lost Shiho that day. I can't do this again; I can't watch someone I love hurt themselves because they think it's the only way to escape. I love Akira, but this hurts too much."

Makoto rested her hand over Ann's, "If you walk away Vince wins, this is what he wants. He wants Akira's friends to walk away, so Akira's left to die alone on the streets."

"But why, why is he doing this. What made this guy so angry that he's taking it out on Akira?"

"I don't know. But I do know that we're Akira's friends, and we won't walk away. No matter what, right?" Makoto asked peering down at the blonde trying to catch her eyes.

"It hurts Makoto…" Ann replied with tears welling in her eyes.

"I know," Makoto responded wrapping her arms around Ann as the blonde girl cried into Makoto's shoulder.

"I love him so much Makoto; I just wish I could tell him that."

Makoto pulled back a little with a small smile, "Why don't you?"

Ann blinked asking, "Why don't I what?"

Makoto sighed pushing her best friend back slightly with her finger, "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Ann spluttered as her face went bright red, "I-I, I can't. I shouldn't; he's fragile. I-I mean, it's not the right time to tell him."

"Will there be a right time?"

Ann pouted replying, "I suppose not…"

"Besides, if you don't I will," Makoto replied smugly.

Ann glared at her friend as sparks once again flew between the two. Moments later Ann rose from her seat grabbing her bag as Makoto and Ryuji joined her. Ryuji looked between the two curiously, "So, where to now?"

Ann grinned replying, "Back to LeBlanc."

* * *

Futaba Sakura sat at her computer staring at the live feed of the security cameras surrounding the apartment building Akira's mother lived. She'd been at this for days waiting for her opportunity to capture Vince in action. Unfortunately for the red-head Vince had a keen eye for security cameras and was skilled at hiding his face whenever he was in view. She'd caught glimpses of his face but nothing substantial enough to run against a facial recognition program she'd downloaded.

Futaba was determined to find out who this bastard was, especially after today. Akira was very special to Futaba, not in a romantic way but Akira was her best friend. He was the principal supporting character in her real-life role-playing game, and it wasn't game over yet.

Futaba grinned leaning forward as she watched Vince walk down the outside corridor of Eriko's apartment building. He stopped for a moment turning to face the camera Futaba watched him lighting up a cigarette. Taking a screenshot, Futaba cut out his face and dropped it into the facial recognition program.

"Heh, you thought you could get one over on us huh? We're the Phantom Thieves." Futaba announced triumphantly watching Vince finish his cigarette and enter Eriko Kurusu's apartment.

Moments later the facial recognition program pinged. Futaba's eyes widened looking at the application to the picture of Vince on the screen. Futaba swore loudly printing off the image and the information she'd been able to access running out the door of her room back towards LeBlanc.

* * *

Sae Nijima looked up from her laptop as Ann Takamaki, Makoto Nijima and Ryuji Sakamoto entered LeBlanc. Makoto frowned approaching Sae's booth, "Hi Sis, how's Akira?"

Sae rested her chin on her palm replying, "Asleep. I go up and check on him every fifteen minutes or so. Thankfully Morgana is up there with him so if he tries anything he'll come down and tell me. Or alert me anyway."

Makoto nodded turning to Ann asking, "You ready?"

Ann shrugged, "No, but that's not going to stop me."

Makoto smiled slapping Ann on the arse as she said, "Go get him, we'll wait down here."

Ryuji and Sae were reduced to staring in shock as Ann walked upstairs. Makoto turned around with a smug expression on her face raising an eyebrow at the looks on her sister and friend's faces. "What?"

Ann slowly walked up the stairs to the attic. She peered through the bannisters to see Akira lying on the bed although it was clear he wasn't asleep as he gently petted Morgana who was sleeping on his chest. Ann made her way up the remaining stairs stopping at the top clearing her throat before speaking, "A-Akira."

Morgana's head shot up hearing Lady Ann's voice jumping off Akira to rub himself between Ann's legs purring happily. "Lady Ann, you've returned!"

"Y-yeah. Um, Morgana, could you give us a few minutes." Ann asked politely bending down to scratch Morgana behind the ears.

"Um, sure," Morgana replied looking a little deflated as he wandered downstairs.

Akira sat on the bed looking down at the ground as Ann approached rubbing her arm. Taking a deep breath Ann spoke, "Akira, I, I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was, I was just so angry. I thought I'd lost you. After what happened with Shiho, it hurts to watch the people I love in pain and know I can't do anything about it."

Akira blushed as Ann approached the bed sitting beside him. She took his hand in hers resting her head on his shoulder, "You think that hanging yourself will protect me from that jerk. It won't, all it'll do is hurt me."

Ann sat up straight turning Akira's face to look her in the eyes as she spoke, "I love you Akira-kun. Not in the way I love a friend. I _love_ you. You make my life better; you're a wonderful person who makes the world better by being in it. You don't need the metaverse or a Persona to be worth something. You're already worth something to us. Especially to me."

Ann stood up walking towards the stairs, "I, I just wanted you to know that there are things worth living for. Even, even if you don't feel the same way."

A silence fell between the two. Akira sat unmoved on the bed staring at the ground again. Ann waited to allow a few minutes to pass before continuing to the staircase. She didn't want to run away this time even though she was dying inside. Ann knew she had to be strong for Akira, despite everything he was still a friend in pain and making him feel worse was the last thing she wanted.

Ann was almost at the stairs when Akira's voice called her back. Nervously she turned to face the shaggy-haired boy who had stood up from the bed and was walking over to her. Ann waited, and to her surprise, Akira took Ann by the waist kissing her gently on the mouth before withdrawing resting his forehead against hers. Ann blushed as she considered Akira's silver orbs as he spoke, "Ann I… I feel the same way."

Ann's eyes widened as her blush deepened, "Y-you really mean that?"

Akira nodded pulling her body against his wrapping his arms tightly around her, "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't think I could admit it because I was only staying a year."

"Y-you mean you've been…"

Akira nodded blushing, "I've had a crush on you since we stood under that awning to get out of the rain. I… I didn't think it was worth telling you before…"

Ann blinked asking, "Why?"

Akira let Ann go walking back towards the bed, "I was on probation. Even though I did everything right, I was still persona non-grata at school. People… people had just stopped spreading rumours about you and Kamoshida I didn't want them to start calling you a whore again because of me. You deserve better than that."

Ann sighed walking up to Akira to sit on his lap pushing his face back with her finger, "You're a dummy."

Akira smiled replying, "I suppose so."

"Akira, I never gave a damn what they thought. I would have gone out with you regardless of what stupid rumours got started. We know the truth, that's all that matters."

Ann smiled enveloping Akira in a kiss. The two ignored shouts from downstairs and the stomping of boots on the stairs until a voice cut between them.

"Whoa! I mean, uh, um, hi, Akira-kun, Ann-san." Futaba said blushing turning away from the two as they laughed.

Sae, Makoto, and Ryuji soon appeared on the stairs following Futaba up to the attic. Makoto and Sae tried and failed to hide the irked expressions on their faces seeing Ann seated on Akira's lap. Ann smiled smugly putting her arms around Akira. After a minute or so Ann finally spoke, "So Futaba-chan, I assume you had a reason to run up here and interrupt us."

"Um, y-yeah, I, I found out who Vince is."

The group paused as Ann hopped of Akira's lap allowing him to stand. Sae stepped forward taking the papers from Futaba's grasp. She scowled after a few seconds looking up at the assembled teens. Akira slipped his hands into his pockets frowning, "Ok, spill Madam Prosecutor. Who did I piss off this time?"

Sae held up the photo Futaba had printed for all to see, "Say hello to Naito Eizo, former chief of staff to Prime Minister Masayoshi Shido."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Any guesses on who our detective friend and his companions are?**

 **Review Responses (Part 2):**

 **Angryboy13: Hm, I wonder if Akira would prefer the current world or a world where everyone has given up their free will? Though given his actions a couple of chapters ago we might have the answer.**

 **Darkling41: Ask, and you shall receive. I'm also already working on the next chapter.  
**

 **Mgasmsms: I'll do my best though not everyone agrees with you.  
**

 **Decus777: I wish I had an answer for you. I mean I do, but I'm just not willing to show my hand. I hope you'll stick with the story to see how it pans out.  
**


	9. Lonely Boy IX

**A/N: Wow, I appreciate all the support. Review responses at the bottom but wow I haven't seen that many reviews for a single chapter of one of my stories in a long time. So, thank you to everyone who reviewed I hope you'll keep commenting.  
**

 **Note: I made a small, but I think significant change in response to a review. It's at the tail end of the previous chapter if you're looking for it during the Ann/Akira interaction. The implication is the same, but the new sentence leaves ambiguity and gives me some room to move later in the story.  
**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy IX**

Naito Eizo known as Vince to Eriko Kurusu took a drag of his cigarette as he waited for the daily report from his allies in Tokyo. The day had started on an up note when it was reported that Akira Kurusu the leader of the Phantom Thieves had attempted suicide. Unfortunately, the attempt wasn't successful, and he was seen returning to Café LeBlanc a few hours later with his fellow Phantom Thieves and Sae Nijima. He'd tried a different track by sending another of his allies in to scare the owner of LeBlanc by threatening the man's daughter. That had also not secured the desired result with the man he'd sent in coming out more scared than the man he'd been sent to intimidate.

Eizo reflected on his last conversation with Masayoshi Shido, a man he'd admired and respected for years. A man he'd help build from nothing.

* * *

*Flashback*

Naito Eizo sat quietly in the meeting area of Fuchu Prison's high-security wing outside Tokyo. He tapped his foot awaiting the arrival of the prisoner he'd come to meet. Slowly the door opened, and Masayoshi Shido shuffled into the room shackled at the wrists and ankles. Shido was a shadow of the man Eizo once knew; his skin was pale and clammy. His eyes were puffy, and the red rings indicated he cried himself to sleep every night, Eizo guessed he was haunted by the ghosts of the people he ordered killed. Prison food was very different from the fine dining Shido had experienced as a member of the respected classes. He was even thinner than when Eizo had last seen him, and he'd lost the physique he'd spent years crafting.

Eizo leaned forward speaking to Shido in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "How are you doing sir?"

Shido glanced up at his former chief of staff briefly before returning his eyes to the table in front of him replying quietly, "Eizo, I thought you'd left the country."

Eizo smiled smugly, "Not yet. I still have something to settle with the Phantom Thieves."

"The Phantoms… those children. I, I mistreated them. Made them suffer greatly, made Akechi…" Shido replied descending into quiet sobs.

"Sir, I don't have long. I've tracked down their leader. Akira Kurusu, he's the one…"

Shido sniffed wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve before responding, "I know who he is and what I did. I almost ruined that boy's life."

"And he ruined yours. He ruined our chance to change this country. To set it on a new course."

"I should never have been put in that position. I did evil things to get to that position…"

"We did what we had to. We sacrificed the few for the good of the many."

"We killed the people who got in our way. We killed as a matter of convenience. We never cared about Japan, we only cared about the power and using it to enrich ourselves. We are scum Eizo."

Eizo smirked standing up from the table, "That's a price I'm willing to pay Mr Shido. I found Akira Kurusu, and now I'm going to finish what you started. This country will rise again under my leadership, as soon as I've crushed Kurusu under my heel."

Shido's eyes widened in fear as he spoke, "Leave that boy alone. He's suffered enough, don't you dare go near him!"

Eizo could hear Shido's pleas for mercy on Akira's behalf as he walked out of the room and Shido was dragged back to the isolation cells. Eizo knew that even though Shido now knew what he had planned Shido wouldn't be able to tell anyone. Shido was locked away in the isolation cells, twenty-three hours a day in a cell one hour for exercise and he wasn't permitted any contact with the outside world.

Naito Eizo's mind was set. Akira Kurusu would suffer for his sins as would all his friends and allies. Once they were gone, he would revive the UFP and return it to the heights Shido had envisaged. It was a shame Shido wouldn't be around to see it.

*Flashback Ends*

* * *

Eizo was now very pissed reflecting on his visit with his former boss and not even the cigarette he was smoking could take the edge off. He hoped as he snuffed the cigarette out on the railing that a few hours of rough sex with Kurusu's mother would subdue the frustration he was feeling.

Sae Nijima paced the attic of Café LeBlanc occasionally glancing at the picture of Naito Eizo on the table in front of her. The assembled Phantom Thieves having been joined by Haru and Yusuke waited for the young woman to begin but a high level of frustration and anger was evident on Sae's face. Sae stopped taking a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Naito Eizo was Masayoshi Shido's chief of staff; he was the man's closest confidant. He was the man responsible for assembling the pieces that led to Shido forming the United Future Party. Eizo put Shido on the map and made him a star player in the former ruling party. Before Eizo Shido was a no-name Assemblyman, who had no legislative accomplishments and no real path to power. Shido may have given Akechi the orders to kill, but it was Eizo that did the dirty work."

"I thought all of Shido's co-conspirators were in prison?" Makoto asked.

"That's what the SIU want people to believe. Unfortunately, a lot of important people made deals to get out of going to prison or simply left the country to escape prosecution. We always believed that Eizo was part of the latter contingent. He disappeared after Shido confessed after the election. I'm guessing he saw which way the wind was blowing and decided to get out."

"Instead he hid away and planned his revenge on Akira by targeting and seducing his mother." Yusuke observed a sour expression on his face as he added, "A truly vile human being."

"Well said, my lad." Another voice agreed from the stairwell.

The group turned to find Toransuke Yoshida, Munehisa Iwai and Ichiko Ohya on the stairs to the attic. Akira nodded and waved them up as they joined the Phantom Thieves in the attic. Makoto vacated her chair allowing Yoshida to sit as did Yusuke giving up his chair for Ohya.

Munehisa Iwai lent against the bannister near the staircase addressing the room, "An old friend let me know that Naito Eizo is gunning for Akira. We came to warn him, but I guess that's not necessary now."

"How bad is this guy, I mean he's just a politician, right?" Ann asked but immediately regretted it seeing how the adult's faces darkened.

"Your friend Kitagawa is right. Eizo is vile. He's had his hand in some pretty nasty shit for years, but it's nothing anyone could prove. The rumours I heard made even my crew steer clear." Iwai replied.

"And what type of crew was that Mr Iwai?" Sae asked with a small smile.

"It's a mutually beneficial arrangement based on respect Ms Nijima," Iwai replied.

"Iwai just say you're an ex-Yakuza, she's not in SIU anymore." Said Ohya rolling her eyes.

"You're not much on subtlety are you Ohya." Iwai bit back frowning.

"I don't feel like doing a little dance today. Not when someone is trying to kill Akira. Again." Ohya replied a stern expression directed at Akira crossing her face.

Akira met Ohya's eyes a scowl crossing his lips as he replied, "I don't regret what I did. Shido was a cancer on this country. We sacrificed a lot to do what had to be done. I won't have that questioned, _by anyone_."

Ohya's face softened. "I'm not questioning what you did. Shido needed to be brought down but this man is dangerous, and you don't have any spooky superpowers to protect you this time."

"I never had superpowers in the real world before now. Out here I'm just another guy."

Sae grinned looking over at the shaggy-haired teen replying, "I think we can all agree you're not just another guy Mr Kurusu."

The group shared a nod causing a tinge of pink to cross Akria's cheeks. Yoshida cleared his throat drawing the attention of the team as he spoke, "Regardless of who whether any of us have superpowers we need to be wary of what Eizo might have planned. I don't think anyone should be alone for the time being. Mr Iwai, what safety measures would you recommend?"

"Check in with each other on a regular basis, if you see anything suspicious ring someone and then go somewhere with a crowd until the others can join you. If you're in a crowd, they won't try anything. Double check your locks. If you're concerned to ring me, Akira has my number. Don't trust anyone claiming they represent me unless you speak with me first."

"Ok, I think we should break up for today. Thank you, everyone." Said Sae dismissing the Phantom Thieves and their allies.

* * *

"Um, Ann, can I talk to you for a second?" Akira asked rising from the bed.

"Um, sure," Ann replied with a blush allowing the others to pass before Akira spoke.

"I, uh, I think I need to clarify what I said earlier."

Ann's stomach dropped, "I-I see."

"Oh, n-no, I mean, I mean… I haven't changed my mind about what I said earlier I just; I need to make something clear. I care about you a lot but… you're, not the only girl, woman, I have feelings for."

Ann's eyes darkened, "I see… So, who is this other… woman?"

"Women…" Akira admitted blushing.

"Akira, you better fucking tell me, or this is going to be a harrowing experience for you."

Akira backed away slightly from Ann wincing, "It's Makoto and um, I think I also have a crush on…" The last part of Akira's sentence was lost in a mumble looking down at the ground.

" _Who is she Akira_?" Ann demanded.

"Sae-san…"

Ann scowled crossing her arms, "You're such a fucking perv…"

Akira stood silently rubbing his arm as Ann angrily stomped away to the stairs where she paused saying, "Akira, you know how I feel about you. I'd like to believe you feel the same but you need to figure out what you feel for who. I'll wait for a little while, but I won't wait forever. I know you've got a lot on your mind, but I need an answer soon."

* * *

Ann stopped at the bottom of the stairs as her scowl deepened considering her friends who were pretending to sit and wait for her. In a booth beside the entryway to the stairs. Ann crossed her arms, "Was that entertaining for you all?"

"Ann-chan…" Makoto whispered from her seat at the counter.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I just want to go home. Ryuji, walk with me." Ann ordered walking out the door.

* * *

Ryuji exhaled receiving apologetic looks from the other Phantom Thieves as he ran out of the café after Ann. Akira sat on the bed up in the attic with his head buried in his hands. Morgana reappeared peaking his head out from under the bed. He leapt up walking to sit between Akira's legs; he put his paws on Akira's thigh nudging the shaggy-haired teen's arm with his head asking, "Akira, are you ok?"

Akira exhaled lowering his hands from his face smiling bitterly at Morgana, his face once again stained with tears. "I fucked that up, huh?"

Morgana frowned replying, "Well, it didn't exactly go fantastically, but you had to be honest with your feelings. It's better that Lady-Ann found out now. It would be worse if you two began a relationship and you still had feelings for Makoto and Ms Nijima."

"I know but… I do have those feelings for Makoto."

"And Ms Nijima?"

Akira groaned threading his fingers through his hair, "I don't know… She's smart; I guess it's in the Nijima DNA. Sae fights for what she believes in; she won't compromise her beliefs for the sake of winning."

"Ms Nijima is beautiful as well," Morgana observed causing a chuckle to escape his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah she is." Akira sighed looking out the window beside his bed, "And that's why I need to stop thinking about her. Even if she somehow did have feelings for me, we could never be together."

"Why not?"

"Besides the age gap, she's a member of the respected classes. Sae is a lawyer, an amazing lawyer who needs not just to appear but be above reproach. The Phantom Thieves fought for her ability to prosecute the law without Shido and his ilk misusing the system for their purposes. What happens if I suddenly pop up in her life, she'll be made into a spectacle. People will find out about my past, about my probation for assaulting Shido, my work as a Phantom Thief and that I spent three months in juvie. Sae would never be taken seriously again. It would ruin her. I can't do it. To her or Makoto."

"What about Lady-Ann?"

Akira's face darkened avoiding the questioning blue-eyed gaze of Morgana. A scowl formed on Akira's lips as he responded, "It was a mistake to tell Ann how I feel about her. I… I want to love her; I want to hold her in my arms and smother her with kisses. I want to do the things with her, them, that couples do. But it's not fair to any of them; I can't let them ruin their careers because of me. No guy is worth that."

"Isn't it up to them to decide what is and isn't worth risking their futures over?" Morgana asked indignantly.

"Not this time," Akira muttered darkly grabbing the blanket from underneath him pulling it over himself knocking Morgana off the bed.

"Akira!" Morgana protested both at the action and his words.

"The discussion is over, let me sleep," Akira replied angrily turning away from the infuriated cat.

"Akira, we're not done..." Morgana began before being cut off by Akira, "Yeah we are so, please fuck off and leave me alone. I don't need this right now."

Morgana huffed angrily exasperated by his owner's words and actions. He leapt from the desk to the windowsill glaring down at his best friend saying, "I'll give you a couple of hours to cool off. When I return, we can continue this in a more civilised manner. Maybe the real Akira will be back by then."

Akira scowled pulling the covers over his head as Morgana leapt out the window into the night.

* * *

It was approaching three thirty in the morning when Akira's phone lit up and began vibrating against the floor. Akira stuck his hand out from under the covers scooping his phone off the floor answering groggily, "Hello?"

 _"Mr Kurusu? My name is Doctor Katsuragi from Mizuho Central Hospital; your mother was admitted to our intensive care ward earlier this evening."_

Akira sat up in bed allowing the blankets to fall around him, "How is she?"

" _Your mother is gravely injured. We believe she only has a few hours."_

Akira's face went pale as anger boiled inside him. "I'm currently in Tokyo; I won't be there for a couple of hours."

Akira hung up looking around for Morgana who was nowhere to be found. Shaking his head, he left his phone on the bed throwing his shoes on and a jacket over his nightshirt. Akira walked back to the bed and knelt moving a broken floorboard reaching for an old coffee tin. The tin had an emergency supply of money Akira had put away. Stuffing the money into his pocket, he ran out of the café locking the door behind him putting the key under one of the potted plants near the entrance.

* * *

Akira had mixed feelings about stepping off the train into Mizuho. The last time he was here was the morning five months ago after being beaten by Eizo and then thrown out by his mother. He remembered sitting on the bench waiting for the first train of the day his body aching and his head filled with visions of what might happen if he tried to contact any of his friends. Now those nightmares had become real, Ann had been attacked and his mother Eriko was near death.

As Akira made his way out of the train station, the alarms began to go off in his head. Akira had been followed since he left the café. Whoever they were they hadn't made a move yet, but Akira knew that the closer he got to Mizuho Central Hospital it was becoming more likely they would make their move.

Akira decided to force the hand of his pursuer making a quick right turn into an alley. Unfortunately, Akira quickly realised he'd been played as another man blocked the opposite end. Throwing his coat onto the ground, Akira put his arms out turning in three hundred and sixty degrees, "Come on then, let's go!"

The two men rushed Akira who got in a few punches before the numbers game overwhelmed him. The taller of the two held Akira in a headlock as his ally struck Akira in the head with a pipe. The teen's body slumped having been knocked unconscious. The stronger of the two slung Akira's body over his shoulder, and the carried him back to their car.

* * *

A bucket full of ice water thrust Akira Kurusu back into the conscious world, he coughed and spluttered shaking his head. It took him several seconds to realise he was handcuffed and hanging from a chain in a dimly lit shed. Attached to the right wall was a workbench where a bunch of hand tools were lined up. A voice focused his attention back towards the front of the room causing him to scowl.

"Welcome back shithead."

"Naito Eizo." Akira spat venomously.

Eizo chuckled replying, "I guess my secret's out. Oh well, you know what they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: Review responses, this may be a bit of a long one:**

 **Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

 **Darkling41**

 **Shadow Joestar**

 **Mgasmsms**

 **Rebfan90**

 **Jswerve**

 **Moglefan: Thanks for the encouragement.**

 **Decus777: Well, I can't promise anything, I hope you'll stick around to see what happens.**

 **Deliberatee: I hope you liked the change I made to chapter 8. I tried to make things a little more ambiguous because you're right it's too soon for him to say those words to anyone. I will try to evolve the romance side of the story more organically from here.**

 **FalconPuncher: No, Akira doesn't have any of his Metaverse powers in this story. I guess maybe being able to understand Morgana is a Metaverse power but that's about the only one he kept.**

 **Seth: Sorry mate, I don't think I'll be including Haru in the harem at this point. The story only has a few more chapters to run, and Haru has been indeed sidelined up till now. Hopefully, I'll write something in Persona 5 in the future, and that will include Haru as a romantic interest.**

 **Echopapa1: I don't have any plans to include more Persona 4 characters in the story. Although… there is another Persona character in the story. They've already appeared, and they'll pop up again later. However, they might not be from the most recent Persona games.  
**

 **I will hopefully get back to writing P4G characters in another story once I've finished the current set I'm writing. I have plans for another P4G tale and a P4/P3 crossover and some Fairy Tail and YGO/FT crossover stories. But I've committed myself to only publishing three at a time.  
**


	10. Lonely Boy X

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Review responses at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy X**

Makoto Nijima and Ryuji Sakamoto stood at the gate to the stately home of Ann Takamaki. It was the morning after the night before where they'd seen Ann go from the happiest woman on Earth, in the arms of the man she loved. To a furious wreck when, well, they weren't entirely sure. Ryuji hadn't been able to get a word out of Ann that hadn't been swearing in English or questioning Akira's parentage.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head taking a deep breath glancing at Makoto asking, "Are you sure about this, Ann was kinda… Pissed last night. I don't think she'll appreciate us rocking up to her place first thing in the morning."

"We have to try Ryuji. She's a friend in pain. They're friends in pain. I can't let this continue. I must help somehow. I can't do anything about the bastard trying to kill Akira, but I can do something about this."

"Well, I can't argue your logic there."

Makoto grinned at him replying, "Would you ever try to argue with my logic?"

"No ma'am," Ryuji replied with a grin as he pulled the gate open for Makoto.

The two walked up and knocked, a few minutes passed before Ann answered. Her hair was down and the bruises, which were just starting to heal, still marked her face making both her friends wince. Ann had dark rings under her eyes, and her mascara was running. Makoto guessed she'd spent the night crying and judging by the black singlet and shorts Ann hadn't been expecting company.

Ann's eyes moved slowly from Ryuji to Makoto. The stunning blondes face darkened her brilliant sapphire orbs lit up with burning anger as she slammed the door in their faces.

Ryuji blinked slowly turning to look at Makoto who appeared visibly shaken. She'd only seen anger like that twice from Ann. The second time had been several days ago when Akira retold the story of his return home. The first was when Ann scolded her for keeping Kamoshida's abuse secret. That had been the only other time other than today that anger had been directed at her. It hurt to know that she'd made Ann angry, they were friends, she cared deeply about Ann and to see that anger pained Makoto.

Ryuji stepped forward banging on the door with his fist saying, "Ann, open up. Come on Ann; we're not leaving until you talk to us. Just…"

The door opened again interrupting Ryuji. Ann glared at Makoto ignoring Ryuji as she spoke, "I'm talking to you, and I'm telling you to fuck off. Happy?"

Ann tried to slam the door shut but only succeeded in nearly crushing Ryuji's foot between the door and the door frame. Ryuji winced and bit down hard on his lower lip to avoid yelling in pain or withdrawing his foot. He met Ann's glare evenly saying, "Ann-chan, please, we're your friends, just let us in for five minutes. Then we'll leave you alone, ok?"

Ann nodded reluctantly opening the door relieving the pressure on Ryuji's foot. Makoto followed Ann into the lounge room while Ryuji hopped along behind them supporting himself on the bannister of the staircase. He sat down on the steps allowing a bit of distance between himself and Ann and Makoto as he inspected his foot for any lasting damage. He glanced through the entryway from where he was sitting. The entryway opened into a large reception room that was cut in two by the three-seater couch in the middle of the room that faced a pair of chairs with a coffee table in the middle. Behind the chairs was a large almost floor to ceiling picture window that showed off the Takamaki's finely manicured garden. On the other side of the couch was a dining table big enough to seat eight people.

"Ann, what happened last night, what did Akira say that made you so angry?" Makoto asked quietly.

Ann crossed her arms facing away from the brunette. She stared into the unused fireplace that flanked the chairs and couch trying to ignore her friend and wait out the five minutes.

"Ann, please, talk to me, tell me what's wrong, what happened…?"

"I don't…"

"Ann…"

"Please don't…" Ann pleaded as she felt Makoto's hand on her shoulder trying to pull her around to face the older girl. Ann didn't want to have this conversation; she'd been dreading it since last night. Ann was angry, at herself or Akira Ann wasn't entirely sure, but she was angry. Ann felt humiliated, she'd put all her courage into confessing to Akira, and within an hour Ann had been shot down spectacularly and told there were other women in Akira's heart.

"Ann, just tell me what's…"

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG! AKIRA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! You're in the fucking way of me getting to be with Akira, you and your perfect, super smart, stupidly beautiful sister! He doesn't want to be with me because he doesn't know what he feels for any of us and I feel like shit for hating one of my best friends! I'm not that kind of woman… I don't… I just wanted Akira to love me. I just, want things to be back the way they were." Ann sank to the floor in tears, Makoto was at her side in a flash cradling the sobbing blonde. "I want the old Akira back; I want this horrible nightmare to be over…" Ann whispered.

"I'm sorry Ann…" Makoto whispered.

"Wh-what? Why, you… you don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm the one who acted like a complete bitch to you and Akira is the stupid hormonal idiot…" Ann replied pulling back from Makoto to look into her beautiful brown orbs. The flecks of crimson gave the brunette an alluring look; Ann could understand why Akira would fall in love with Makoto. She hated it, but Ann couldn't deny the truth, Makoto was beautiful and smart. It was a dangerous combination, one that seemed to run in the Nijima family.

Makoto smiled softly brushing the hair out of Ann's face replying, "I… I want you to be with Akira. I didn't want to get in the way. I didn't even know… he had feelings for me. It's almost funny; I've always envied Sae-neesan. She's so beautiful and smart, she is amazing, and now she's competing for the affections of the boy we like. Now you know how I feel."

Ann sat on the couch as Makoto sat down beside her bringing her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them resting her chin on her knees. Ann considered her friend was asking, "What did you mean you didn't want to get in the way, I thought you liked Akira too?"

"I…" Makoto began hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

Ann took Makoto's hand squeezing it gently saying, "Makoto, we've been through so much. Don't lie to me now. We owe each other better than that."

Makoto nodded slowly replied, "I do like Akira. I just… I know Sae-neesan likes him too. How do I compete with Sae, she's smarter and more beautiful than I am. She always has been. I'm just the ice queen, former student council president. After we lost our Persona's, I just went back to being the prim little princess everyone expected me to be. Without Akira… without you guys, I just felt it all slip away. Eiko was the only person who I opened up too after Akira left."

Ryuji hopped over sitting on the floor beside the two girls running his fingers through his hair, "Man, we fucked up, didn't we… We're the fucking Phantom Thieves. We're supposed to stick together, always. No matter where we go or what happens we're always supposed to be able to reach out to each other. No one has seen the shit we have or do the shit we have. Allegedly. We should have taken one look at that hell hole we dropped Akira off in and dragged his ass back to Tokyo."

Ann and Makoto nodded in agreement. Ann put her arm around Makoto gently giving the brunette a gentle nudge saying, "Your right, your sister is ridiculously beautiful and talented. You know who else is ridiculously beautiful and talented, her little sister. If you weren't Akira wouldn't be infatuated with you. I mean, he only accepts the best, right?"

A small smile crossed Makoto's lips, "Thanks, Ann."

"No probs."

"So, what are you two going to do about Akira?" Ryuji asked.

"Kicking him in the nuts is probably a bad idea, right?" Ann asked looking at Makoto.

"No kicking him in the balls, for now." Makoto replied adding the last part with a small grin, "We'll talk it out, it's what friends do."

"Good, come on. We should go see if Akira is up." Ryuji responded climbing to his feet.

"You know, I could get used to this sage Ryuji who gives out inspiring speeches," Ann said with a smile accepting Ryuji's assistance to get up.

"Don't; I'm sure he'll say something stupid to screw it up eventually," Makoto replied.

"That hurts Makoto-senpai."

* * *

The orange haired little sister of Akira Kurusu groaned rolling over in her bed throwing a pillow over her head to keep the morning light that seeped into her room out. She'd been stirred into consciousness by something banging on the window. After another groan of frustration, Futaba Sakura threw the pillow against the wall and got up throwing the curtains aside to confront whoever was disturbing her sleep.

Futaba opened the window with a scowl on her face saying, "Kitty, it's way too early for play time. Go back to Akira-kun and sleep."

"I can't, this is an emergency, Akira is gone!" Morgana announced rapidly leaping into her Phoenix Featherman R action figure collection into Futaba's room.

"Gone? Where did he go in the middle of the night?!" Futaba demanded indignantly.

Morgana dipped his head flattening his ears in shame admitting, "Akira and I fought… I, um, I spent the night sleeping outside the café. When I got back this morning, he was gone…" Morgana looked up to find Futaba already dialling Akira's number, "Don't bother, he left his phone on the bed. Ryuji and Makoto have been calling him for the last half hour. Ms Nijima also tried to ring him."

"Damn it Akira… SOJIRO!" Futaba screamed running out of her room.

Morgana sat in the middle of the floor staring at the ground; he couldn't shake the sense of dread he felt for his best friend. Morgana hated himself for leaving Akira alone last night. The anger he felt from their argument boiled up from the pit of his stomach. Morgana did his best to push it back down; he knew that this wasn't the time. If Akira was in trouble, they had to save him.

* * *

For the second time in as many hours, Akira was awakened by the sensation of cold water covering his upper body. Naito Eizo had once again thrown a bucket of ice water over him the feeling made the wounds from his previous beatings ache. Akira seriously doubted he would get a reprieve now.

"Morning shithead. Time for the daily beating!" Eizo announced taking a leather belt off the table beside him. Unfurling the belt, Eizo proceeded to whip Akira's back as he'd done hours earlier. The bruises from the whipping were quickly turning into gashes.

Akira gritted his teeth refusing to scream in pain for Eizo's satisfaction as the whipping continued it got harder to keep the screams at bay. After thirty lashes Eizo finally dropped the belt back to the table breathing heavily from the exertion.

Akira grinned through the pain observing, "Out of… energy already Eizo-san? How did you ever win over Eriko with that kind of stamina?"

Eizo wheeled around kicking Akira in the gut making the teen gasp and descend into a coughing fit. Once he'd recovered he met the angry eyes of Eizo who grabbed the teen by the face stating, "That's your mother you're talking about shithead, show some respect."

Akira spat in Eizo's face making the man rear back and punch Akira across the mouth. Akira's jaw screamed in pain, but he merely spat the blood from his mouth returning his gaze to Eizo. "She hasn't been a mother to me in eighteen months. Not since she packed me off to Tokyo after your drunken boss got a little too handsy with one of his subordinates. You might as well kill me Eizo; I won't give you what you're looking for."

Eizo sneered at the raven-haired teen massaging his knuckles as he left locking the door on his way out. Akira slumped against the restraints that held him up allowing the pain of the whipping and the beating wash over him. His head swam partly from the beating he'd just received and from the concussion he'd suffered at the hands of Eizo's associates.

Akira felt like shit. Worse than he'd felt since he'd stepped foot back in Tokyo almost five months ago. He wasn't going to let it show. However, he had to keep up the façade for the sake of his friends. He had to poke and prod Eizo to keep him angry. The longer Akira kept Eizo angry, the longer his friends would be safe. Akira wished he still had his phone, but he'd deliberately left it on his bed just in case something like this occurred. Akira didn't need Eizo to get his hands on his friend's contact information or worse the contact information of those who'd helped him while he was a Phantom Thief.

Naito Eizo entered the apartment complex above the shed where he was keeping Akira. Stepping into one of the apartments he took a length of cloth from his bag and wrapped it around his knuckles. He cursed Akira for having a seemingly steel jaw.

The thirty-something woman who owned the apartment looked up from her book, "You seem quite busy suddenly Vince-san. Is everything ok?"

Eizo put on his best false smile, "Yes Eriko, everything is fine."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Thanks to the following users for reviewing:**

 **Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi**

 **Darkling41**

 **Rebfan90**

 **Shadow Joestar**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Deliberatee: Hopefully this chapter cleared up why Akira left his phone behind. Yes, he's angry at his mother, but deep down he still loves her.  
**

 **Well, more on the way soon, I hope. Two long weekends in a row to write in. I hope to take full advantage.**


	11. Lonely Boy XI

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Misato Katsuragi & Kaji they are the property of Gainax.**

 **Note: This story (And Scar Tissue) exist in the same continuity as Exit Wounds my Persona 4 Golden story.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy XI**

Sayako Uehara collected the medical charts from the table where she'd been working in the cafeteria of the Mizuho Hospital. Gathering statistics on drug usage and patient recovery was an essential part of a nurse's job. Not necessarily one Sayako relished, but since her experience in Inaba five years ago she'd taken up the challenges of being a nurse with renewed vigour. Sayako smiled reflecting on her experiences with a particular grey-haired young man. He had been the catalyst for Sayako to change her view on life and strive to be a better person and nurse. Sayako blushed as other memories stirred within her, ones of introducing her grey-haired young man to the world of sex and sexuality.

"I see he's put what I taught him to good use," Sayako commented to herself as she passed another table as she carried the medical charts back to the nurse's station. Sayako's eyes wandered across the cover of a recently published tabloid magazine; the cover featured her grey-haired young man, now in his twenties and his stunningly beautiful copper-haired pop idol wife. Even from the picture, Sayako could see the love they had for each other.

Sayako's smile faded as she spotted her kouhai Misato Katsuragi sitting alone in a darkened corner of the cafeteria. The raven-haired woman stared out the window that lined one end of the cafeteria. Calling out to another nurse who was heading back to the nurse's station Sayako passed off the medical charts and altered course towards Katsuragi.

"You look preoccupied Katsuragi-chan," Sayako observed as she sat down opposite the raven-haired trainee nurse.

"Oh, Uehara-senpai, I didn't realize… uh, am I running late?" Misato asked her eyes darting around the room in alarm.

"Relax Misato; you've still got twenty minutes before you need to go back on duty. I'm just concerned about you, you've seemed distracted for the last two days. Did something happen, is it your boyfriend?"

"Kaji? No, we're… complicated but its fine. No, I… I did something stupid, and the more I find out, the stupider I feel." Misato explained staring down into her coffee.

"What happened, you can tell me Misato," Sayako replied reaching out to squeeze Misato's hand.

Misato nodded taking a deep breath. "There was a guy; he said his name was Vince and he wanted me to call this kid and say his mother was near death. He offered me a hundred thousand yen (A/N: about $1000 US)."

Sayako looked down at her kouhai disapprovingly, "Misato…"

"I have bills to pay Uehara-senpai! I have student loans. I love being a nurse but I love being out of debt too, and between Kaji and I we are barely making ends meet. I know I shouldn't have done it but…"

"I get it. You said the more you find out the stupider you feel, what did you mean?"

"W-well, he looked sort of familiar, so I did an image search. I got his picture from a friend in security and… His name isn't Vince. It's Naito Eizo."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Sayako asked frowning.

"He was Shido's chief of staff," Misato admitted.

Sayako let out a low whistle as her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at her kouhai responding, "Jesus Misato, everyone is looking for that bastard. He's the last one of Masayoshi Shido's group that wasn't prosecuted."

"I know! That's why I feel so stupid. I accepted blood money from a murderer!" Misato exclaimed.

"What did he ask you to do again?" Sayako asked.

"He wanted me to ring some kid… Ku… Kuru…" Misato replied trying to recall the name.

"Kurusu?" Sayako asked as a whisper her blood turning to ice in her veins.

"That's it! Akira Kurusu. He wanted me to tell him that his mother was near death. The kid said he was…"

"In Tokyo." Sayako finished.

"How did you… Uehara-senpai?" Misato asked watching Sayako rise from her seat rather quickly hurrying towards the doors of the cafeteria.

"I need to call someone…" Sayako explained, she paused returning to the table, "Misato, tell no one else about this. This stays strictly between us, understood?"

Misato nodded replying, "Of course senpai."

With Misato's agreement, Sayako ran out of the cafeteria in a rush.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Ann Takamaki declared pacing Café LeBlanc. Haru and Makoto exchanged worried glances as Sae sat opposite them in a booth typing away at her laptop, her phone sat charging beside her having run out of charge midway through a call to the TMPD. Futaba sat beside her glaring at her computer muttering angrily to herself. She occasionally half glanced at Akira's phone which was being searched by Makoto. All Futaba's search of it had divulged was a blocked number that had called Akira shortly after three that morning. Futaba had wanted to hack the NTT (Nippon Telegraph & Telephone) network but was forbidden from doing so by Sae who hoped for a legal way to find out who called Akira. Futaba in frustration had resumed her surveillance of Akira's mother in the vain hope he would turn up there, much to Sae's chagrin.

Yusuke sat in his usual booth near the door to the café; he minded the same coffee he'd been poured by Sojiro two hours before when he entered. They'd all been summoned by Futaba after she'd roused Sojiro from sleep. Everyone had quickly gathered at the café, everyone except…

"Where is Sakamoto-san?" Yusuke asked noticing the fake blonde wasn't among them.

Ann paused her pacing turning to face the blue-haired man frowning as she replied to his question, "Ryuji got pissed off when he saw Futaba's text. I think he's gone to the batting cages to blow off some steam."

"I see. I would question whether that is the most effective use of Sakamoto's time." Yusuke observed.

Sae stretched her arms arching her back to work out the kinks in her spine before replying to Yusuke's question, "Without a lead on where Kurusu went going to the batting cages is about as productive as what we're doing Kitagawa-kun."

"You could always join Lady-Ann in pacing and planning Akira's murder," Morgana suggested from his seat at the counter.

"I think not," Yusuke replied curtly.

Ann paused again turning to face her friends. "Someone should go get Ryuji. We're going to need that big idiot eventually."

"I'll go." Makoto and Haru said at the same time before exchanging looks.

"I'll go Makoto-san," Haru said to the brunette.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. It'll make me feel useful." Haru replied climbing out of the booth trotting happily out the door. Ann and Makoto exchanged baffled looks before Makoto returned to searching for clues on Akira's phone and Ann returned to pacing.

* * *

Ryuji Sakamoto swore loudly as another ball went sailing past him to hit the fence behind him. A pile of missed balls was collecting behind him as he pulled another hundred yen from his wallet slipping it through the wall. "I'll go another round dude."

"Put your cash away kid; someone has already paid." The owner of the batting cages replied indicating to the opposite side. Turning around Ryuji found Haru Okumura watching him with a small smile and a dusting of pink on her checks. Ryuji rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, "Hey."

"Hi, Ryuji. Are you ok?"

"Yeah… no… I don't know… I'm pissed." Ryuji finally admitted.

"At who, Akira?"

Ryuji took a swing at an incoming ball swearing again as it sailed passed into the fence behind him. "No… well, maybe a little. I mean we're his friends, and he goes off half fucking cocked because he receives a call in the middle of the night. I mean what could have been so fucking important that he wouldn't even leave a note?"

"It must have been something important. Important enough for Akira to leave his phone behind." Haru agreed.

Ryuji walked towards the cage wall to stand beside Haru picking up a baseball off the ground as he went. "That idiot… He knew it could be a trap."

Haru frowned raising a manicured eyebrow asking, "How do you know that?"

Ryuji shrugged leaning against the cage, "Why else would he leave his phone behind. What if it was Eizo if he cracked it he'd have all our details and all the details of the people who helped Akira when we were Phantom Thieves. Togo-san and Oda-kun aren't apart of this. Hell, Oda-kun is just a kid. They don't deserve the kind of crap Eizo could rain down on them. They did stuff to help Akira we don't even know about, not fully, they even helped get him out of Juvie. We don't have powers anymore, but we're still the Phantom Thieves, and we must protect those who can't protect themselves. If we don't do that, then everything we fought for was for nothing."

Haru giggled playing with Ryuji's hair through the fence. Ryuji glanced at the older girl with a half-smile, "What?"

Haru's face burned red as she quickly withdrew her fingers hiding them behind her back. "O-oh, um, w-well, I was just impressed with w-what you said just then. You, you act like you're a dummy when we're out in front of people but you're smart and cool. You care a lot about other people and protecting them no matter what is standing in your way. I-I guess that's why you and Akira make such a good team."

Ryuji felt his face heat up as he walked away from the fence scratching his face. "Y-yeah, I-I gue… GAHH! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! Oooooh…."

"RYUJI!" Haru screamed running into the cage.

Unfortunately, Ryuji had been so distracted by his conversation with Haru he'd walked into the detection zone of the pitching machine. Before the owner of the batting cages could warn Ryuji, the ball had already been sent sailing, right into Ryuji's balls.

"Oh shit, is he ok?" The owner of the batting cage asked running in after shutting down the pitching machine.

Haru cradled Ryuji who had curled up into the fetal position seconds after the ball connected with his nuts. Haru looked up at the owner and nodded replying, "I think we'll need an ice pack." Hearing Ryuji groans Haru sweatdropped, "Maybe two."

* * *

Akira winced feeling a sharp pain on the underside of his arm, cracking his right eye open a little he could see Eizo tapping a vein in his right arm. Akira groaned in pleasure feeling a sudden pleasant rush, his arms and legs started to feel heavy, and his mouth felt dry. Granted he hadn't drunk anything in about a day but whatever Eizo was doing made his mouth feel even more dehydrated.

Eizo smirked placing the syringe back in its case turning to face Akira. "Enjoying yourself shithead? You should be."

Akira hung limply from his shackles not even bothering to lift his head to address Eizo, "What do you want, want from me?"

Eizo walked forward grabbing Akira by his aching jaw raising the teen's head so he could look Akira in the eyes. "I'm getting it, shithead. The chance to see you suffer. Hearing about it second hand isn't nearly as satisfying as watching you suffer in person. I should have dispensed with the charade and dragged you down here the night I turned up in Mizuho. Then again if I'd done that I wouldn't have found out what a great lay your Momma is."

"Mom, where's… Mom…" Akira mumbled incoherently through the iron grip Eizo had on his jaw.

"Fuck, you're still worried about that stupid bitch after all this? Don't worry your head shit stain; she's unharmed in her apartment. If you're down here taking a beating like a good boy, she'll stay that way. Well at least until I get bored. Then your precious little gang will find you dead on the street. The great and powerful leader of the Phantom Thieves found dead of a heroin overdose while living on the street. A fitting punishment for a shit stain which should have known his place."

Through the haze, Akira's eyes darted to the injection site on the underside of his arm. Eizo laughed replying, "That's right. Get nice and loaded kid. I'm going to film you begging for a hit and send it to all your fans. See you in a few hours shithead."

Akira flinched as the door to his cell slammed shut. He hung off his shackles limply, despite himself he could feel his body already craving the next hit. His mind wandered to his friends; he tried to reason with his addled drug mind that he was suffering through this for their benefit. If Eizo were occupied with him, he wouldn't have a reason to go after his friends. However, in a small corner of his brain, the part he tried to keep locked away with his feelings for the women in his life he desperately wanted to see them again. He wanted to play video games with Ryuji, people watch with Yusuke, tend to the roof to garden with Haru, and have long late-night talks with Morgana again.

Then, his thoughts turned to Makoto, Sae and, Ann, he knew he was coward for not telling them exactly how he felt about them. He knew the consequences if he ever appeared in public with any of the three, Makoto might be thrown out of the police academy, Ann could be dropped by her modeling agency and worst of all Sae. Sae could lose everything, the respect of her colleagues, a way of earning a living to support Makoto and herself. He argued with himself that they deserved better than him but the part of himself he tried to bury reminded him that it was their decision, not his. Funnily enough, the voice in his head sounded oddly like Morgana.

"Ann-chan, I'm, I'm so sorry…" Akira whispered as tears ran down his cheeks.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: So, not quite as many reviews as last time. Also, before I get to review responses, I should mention that Scar Tissue for those who are enjoying it is next up. I'm 1000 words deep into the current chapter, and I hope to have it out by the weekend.**

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

 **Shadow Joestar**

 **Rebfan90**

 **For Deliberatee & Darkling41 I hope this chapter answered your question.**


	12. Lonely Boy XII

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews. I increasingly feel that this is the most controversial story I've ever written. Some people seriously disagree with my portrayal of Akira. That's fine, if you don't like this, don't read it. The worst part is they don't read past Chapter 3. *Sigh***

* * *

 **Lonely Boy XII**

Tae Takemi sat her desk in the clinic she owned in Yongen Jaya trying to complete that day's patient charts. Unfortunately, Tae found that her eyes were continually wandering from her paperwork to the phone that sat next to her laptop. Tae had received a visit earlier in the day from Futaba Sakura to let her know that Akira had gone missing, again.

Tae dived for the phone when it rang almost letting the handset slide out of her fingers as she picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Tae? It's Uehara."_

"Oh, hello Sayako. How are you?" Tae replied her shoulders slumping slightly.

" _I'm fine. Listen to me, that kid, Akira Kurusu. Is he missing?"_

Tae's head shot up looking at herself in the reflection from her laptop screen. "Yes, he is, how did you know about that?"

Sayako proceeded to explain the situation involving her Kouhai Misato. Sayako ran down the details for Tae including how Eizo had paid off the nurse to lure Akira back to Mizuho.

"Do you know where he is now?" Asked Tae rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

" _No, we haven't had anyone come through the hospital that matches Akira's description."_

"What, what about the morgue?" Tae asked fearfully.

"… _No. I checked that too just in case."_

"Ok, good. Thank you Sayako, I owe you."

" _No kidding."_

* * *

Tae hung up and ran out of the clinic, Tae stopped long enough to lock up behind her before rushing down the stairs. Taking a right then a sharp left Tae was quickly bursting through the door of Café Leblanc. Tae stopped herself from falling on her face by supporting herself on the counter near the entrance. Tae looked up to consider the bemused faces of Akira's friends and family.

"Eizo lured Akira back to Mizuho. That bastard paid a nurse at the Central hospital to pretend to be a doctor and tell him that his mother was dying. It was a trap!" Tae blurted out.

"That fucking bastard!" Sae swore slamming her fist on the table beside her laptop.

"Sae-san!" Makoto admonished. The older woman gave her sister a withering look to which the younger Nijima stared back at defiantly.

"What was Eizo-san's end game. What did he plan to do with Akira once he was in Eizo's custody?" Yusuke asked offering his seat to Tae.

"I don't know. My friend's kouhai didn't know either."

"We should go to Mizuho and get some answers out of Akira's mother!" Ann offered.

"We don't even know if Akira is still in Mizuho. He could be on his way back to us right now. He could be unharmed…" Makoto offered in reply, the two women shared a look, and Makoto's head dropped replying, "Yeah, I don't think so either."

As the group argued Sae caught a glance at the live stream of footage coming in from the apartment complex where Eriko Kurusu lived. The camera was panning back and forth left to right and back. As it started moving right again towards the apartment complex, Sae could see a collection of storage sheds in a lot beside the apartments. Her eyes widened as something clicked in her brain.

The group was distracted from their argument by the sound of Sae slamming her laptop shut. Rising from her seat, she turned to walk out addressing her sister as she did. "Makoto, let me know if you're able to find any information on the condition of your friend. I have a deposition I need to attend."

"Wh-what? Sae, we need you here?!" Makoto protested.

"You can afford to play detective all day because you're on holidays from University. I have a real job Makoto, I can't put that on hold for some emo teen who runs off half-cocked into the night. Some of us have responsibilities."

Makoto flinched and withdrew into her seat replying, "Yes Sis. H-have a good day."

Sae gave her sister a curt nod before hurrying out of the café. As the group watched Sae leave, Haru approached Tae. "Doctor Takemi, um, there is something else we could use your help with."

"Oh, what is it, Miss Okumura?"

Haru indicated for Tae to follow her. The two women walked upstairs where Ryuji Sakamoto was waiting. He was curled up on the couch near Akira's bed holding an ice pack to his groin. Tae sighed shaking her head asking, "Let me guess, baseball to the groin?"

Haru nodded, and Tae shook her head pulling a pair of gloves out of the pocket of her coat replying, "Ok kid. Pants off, let's look."

Ryuji whimpered as his eyes widened, he wasn't sure how Akira's day was going, but he knew his day was about to get a lot better. Or worse, Ryuji wasn't sure which.

* * *

Sae paused at the end of the street wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. Sae didn't like lying to Makoto, she liked speaking to her in that voice even less. It brought up memories of the way they used to live when Sae was only focused on promotions and getting ahead. Sae didn't mean what she'd said, she knew that Ann was right a few nights ago after Akira reappeared. He was worth putting life on hold for. In fact, Akira was the only person apart from Makoto she would put her life on hold for.

Climbing into her late model black, BMW M3 Sae brought up Google Maps on her phone. Entering the address of Eriko Kurusu's apartment complex into the search function, the app brought up the route and showed Sae the destination. Using the photo view, Sae confirmed her hunch. The lot next to Eriko Kurusu's apartment was a storage facility. Somewhere you could make lots of noise torturing someone without a lot of people getting suspicious.

Sae pulled out into traffic and took the first exit that would put her on the road to Mizuho. Sae bit her lip, she knew that this was a dangerous proposition and Eizo was a foot taller than her. Sae needed back up, and none of the teenagers or Sojiro qualified for this kind of operation. Nor could Sae Nijima respected prosecutor (at least that's what she hoped.) be seen with an ex-Yakuza which ruled out Iwai.

Fortunately, Sae had an old acquaintance that wasn't above bending the rules to save someone. Sae had worked with this officer on a prosecution where his nephew and the pop idol Rise Seta when she was known by her maiden name, Kujikawa were the victims of attempted murder, assault, and blackmail. Tapping her phone to activate voice commands Sae spoke.

"Dial Ryotaro Dojima, mobile."

* * *

Naito Eizo pulled the door to Akira Kurusu's makeshift cell open picking up the bag he'd brought with him up off the ground placing it on the bench next to his phone. He walked over to Kurusu and slapped him in the face to wake him. After three days he'd grown tired of hauling a massive bucket of ice water into the shed every time he wanted to wake Kurusu.

"Wakey, wakey shit head. It's playtime. I've got a new toy I want to try on you."

Akira mumbled incoherently signalling he was awake. Eizo grinned walking back to the bench pulling down the sides of the calico bag he'd brought by the handles. Akira slowly looked up regarding the older man with a glassy-eyed expression. Eizo unwrapped the jumper cables from around the car battery connecting the leads to the positive and negative connectors. Eizo carried the wires over to Akira slamming them together to create a spark in front of him. Even in his glassy-eyed state, the sparks caused Akira to flinch.

"It's good to see you're paying attention shit stain. Now… Fuck…" Eizo swore being distracted by his phone.

Dropping the jump leads back to the bench Eizo answered his phone, "What?"

"When… well, how the hell… fucking bitch! Fine, I'll finish up… already? You're a fucking idiot! Cops too, shit. Fine, you know where to meet me."

Eizo threw the phone on the ground and stomped on it with his heel. Picking up the broken phone he ripped it into as many pieces as he could in thirty seconds snapping the motherboard in half and pocketing the SIM card. Eizo prepared an injection before walking back over to Akira.

"Looks like our time together is going to be cut short, shit stain. Fortunately, you won't be my problem for much longer. I hope you burn in hell!" Eizo said as he stabbed the needle into a vein slamming down on the plunger.

* * *

Sae Nijima's BMW rolled to a stop beside an old Volkswagen Golf GTI. An older man with dark greying hair in a grey shirt and dress trousers with a red tie lent against the car. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum tossing it into his mouth. Sae raised an eyebrow as she exited her vehicle stuffing a piece of paper into a pocket of her jacket.

"Has Detective Dojima quit smoking? I must be seeing things." Sae observed with a hint of amusement.

Dojima smiled back with a shrug, "Rise, Souji's wife, kept nagging me to quit. Something to do with a dream she had. When Rise organised Souji and my daughter Nanako to start bugging me about it too, I knew I didn't have much choice."

"Good. You'll live longer."

"Will I actually live longer or will it just feel longer?"

Sae pursed her lips giving the older man a quizzical look. Dojima shook his head and escorted Sae through to the front office of the storage facility. The old man in charge, dressed in a pair of baggy overalls and what was once a white t-shirt glared at the pair.

"Ok, I have a lawyer from the prosecutor's office here. Talk." Dojima demanded.

"I need to see one of those subpoenas before I tell you shit." The old man replied.

Sae sighed reaching into her jacket replying, "I think you mean a warrant. It just happens I have one right here."

Sae threw the warrant onto the desk in front of them not wanting to get any closer to the old man that she had too. The smell combined with his wandering eyes was making Sae uncomfortable. The old man picked the paper off the table looking it over slowly. Sae looked at the clock in the corner of the room aware of the seconds ticking by. Sae wanted to tear out of the place and rip open every door on the lot, but Sae knew she had to be patient. Acting rashly could get Dojima, and she killed. Worse, it could get Akira killed.

After a minute or two the old man looked up and nodded, he walked to the back of the office and retrieved the keys to the storage sheds throwing them at Dojima. Dojima caught them before they hit his chest much to the old man's chagrin. Dojima lent forward holding up the key ring, "Make this easy for us old man. Naito Eizo, he was chief of staff for Masayoshi Shido." Dojima explained holding up a photo he'd accessed by via his phone. "He rented a storage shed here. Which one did he rent?"

"The warrant covers all documentation connected with the storage sheds, sir. It would be in your own best interest to cooperate." Sae advised.

The old man grunted a response turning around to look through his files. Once again, the old man showed no interest in moving swiftly causing Sae to tap her foot on the floor in frustration. Eventually, the old man turned back around and shrugged, "Sorry honey. No Naito Eizo here."

Sae scowled turning on her heels and walking out with Dojima dutifully following behind her. Standing outside Sae observed the lot. There were over one hundred storage lockers and only one Akira Kurusu. Sae turned to her companion and asked, "So if you were an unhinged former public servant with a chip on your shoulder where would you hide the kid who brought your empire down around your ears?"

Dojima frowned rubbing the back of his head replying, "I would choose the location least likely to attract outside attention. Somewhere towards the back maybe?"

The two walked towards the back of the lot. Dojima glanced over at Sae with a smile asking, "I thought you weren't with the prosecutor's office anymore?"

Sae smiled back replying, "I'm not. Doesn't mean I can't call in a favour or two for a good cause."

Dojima nodded as they stopped at one end of the back wall of storage sheds. Dojima found the key ring for this set of sheds and split them with Sae. "You start at this end, and I'll start from the other end."

"And we'll work our way to the middle."

Dojima ran off as Sae found the key for the first shed. Seeing no one inside she locked it up moving to the next hut. After the twentieth shed, Sae was beginning to get disheartened she'd been so sure that this was where Akira was being held. Sae worried that if she didn't find him here, it might be impossible to locate the shaggy-haired teen until he turned up face down in a gutter.

Popping the lock on the twenty-first shed Sae was forced to retreat a little from the smell that emanated from inside. It was a mix of unwashed man, shit, and ammonia. Braving the scent, Sae stepped inside and hit the lights.

"DOJIMA, I FOUND HIM!"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was a bit of a wait, but I have a good reason. I recently invested in a Grammar app. Grammarly. I hope if you choose to re-read the previous 11 chapters you'll find them in better shape than when you read them initially.  
**

 **Now, review responses.**

 **Thanks to the following:**

 **Blizzardfang**

 **The Guy Who Does Stuff 100**

 **Nightmare WingxFallen Tenshi**

 **Rebfan40**

 **The10thDoctor1964 (Allonsy!)**

 **Novice4129**

 **Delibratee: Sorry, Naoto and Mitsuru won't be appearing in this story. I hope you did enjoy Dojima's appearance this chapter. And before you ask yes, the dream Dojima is referring to in this chapter is Chapter 9 of Exit Wounds. As for the heroin question, from what I read it doesn't take many hits for someone to get addicted, but let's call it creative licence.**

 **As for Akira being a coward, he's not. He thinks he is, he's just scared. He was one of the most influential beings in the world. He had the power to change people's hearts using creatures straight out of mythology, and now he's just another person. I can only imagine that's a humbling experience and then someone comes along and threatens everyone you love and follows through in Ann's case…**

 **The Tigers: Thank you for your kind words, I wish everyone thought that. *Cough* previous reviews *Cough***


	13. Lonely Boy XIII

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is following this story. Reviews for the last chapter will be addressed next chapter.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy XIII**

Ryotaro Dojima burst through the door into the shed that had been doubling as Akira Kurusu's torture chamber for the past few days. Dojima winced as he was assaulted by the smell of shit, piss, and body odour, as a detective he wasn't unaccustomed to these kinds of scents. It didn't mean he enjoyed being soaked in it as he was currently.

His eyes wandered around the shed as he wiped his brow. It was hotter in the shed than it was outside by a good five or ten degrees owing to the aluminium used in the hut's construction. To Dojima's left as he entered was a workbench, among the items scattered across it, were a car battery and jumper leads, a worn and bloodied belt and an empty syringe. Dojima pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and picked up the needle examining it by the light bulb that hung near the middle of the room.

Dojima frowned placing the syringe back on the bench walking over to Sae Nijima and the man he assumed to be Akira Kurusu. The tattered remains of a shirt hung off his body exposing a torso that had been beaten black, blue, and bloody by the belt that lay on the bench. Sae was holding back tears as she cradled Akira's head in her hands as she whispered reassuring platitudes. Dojima moved around them examing the handcuffs that were threaded through a hook hanging from the ceiling. Dojima turned around to find a pair of bolt cutters sitting on top of a mini-fridge that had been shoved haphazardly into a corner of the room. Holding up the bolt cutters Dojima addressed Sae, "You'll need to support Kurusu as I cut him down."

Sae nodded wrapping her arms around the teen blushing slightly at the close contact between herself and his bare chest. Sae dismissed the thought considering their situation as she studied his face and smiled. "Akira, we're going to get you out of here now, ok?"

A languid smile crossed Akira's lips as he considered her with a glassy-eyed expression, "Sae-san, you're so pretty."

Sae gave her companion a concerned glance as Dojima cut the handcuffs freeing Akira's arms to fall limply to his sides. Dojima dropped the bolt cutters by his feet rushing forward to help Sae take Akira's weight. Dojima kicked the door of the shed open as they hurried back to Sae's car.

The owner of the lot lent against the door frame of the office at the front of the facility. He had a twisted smile on his face as he watched the two struggled to put Akira in the back of Sae's vehicle. The owner sneered at them saying, "You found him then, good, get that runt out of my sight. A worthless punk like him will only end up dead in a gutter anyway."

Dojima saw Sae's face twitch as she was finally able to lay Akira across the back seat of her BMW. The two said nothing to the owner of the storage facility or each other as the climbed into their respective cars and pulled away.

* * *

Once they were a suitable distance from the facility and Eriko Kurusu's apartment they stopped. Akira continued to mumble incoherently during the trip but his pulse while rapid was fading. Sae knew Akira wouldn't make the two-hour trip required to make it back to Tae Takemi's clinic. However, Tae was the only person Sae could rely on at this moment.

" _Hello, Takemi Clinic."_

"It's Sae, just shut up and listen. I've got Akira, he's in bad shape, and he won't make it back to your clinic, I need another option."

Sae could almost hear Tae thinking over the telephone line. Long seconds ticked by as Sae waited for Yongen Jaya's resident doctor to think of something. Finally, Tae spoke, _"I'll call you back."_

Sae's eyes widened with fury as she heard the call end. "What the fuck, TAKEMI!"

Dojima watched lent against the hood of Sae's car as she raged silently pacing up and down calling Doctor Takemi every name Sae knew while waiting for Tae to get back to her. Finally, after two minutes the phone rang again. "You better have a fucking good…"

" _I do, so it's time for you to shut up and listen. Sayako, my friend at Mizuho Central, is waiting for you. She'll take Akira and get him treated. Meanwhile, I'll send the kids up with that van of theirs to bring Akira back to Tokyo. As long as we keep this quiet, we can sneak him in and out before Eizo, or his mother know what's going on."  
_

"Ok, thank you Tae."

" _You're welcome. That kid means a lot to the rest of us too."_

Sae smiled as she hung up quickly informing Dojima of the situation. He agreed to go to the police station and keep an eye on things in case he needed to run interference. Meanwhile, Sae drove to Mizuho Central Hospital where Sayako Uehara and Misato Katsuragi were waiting. The two nurses moved a now unconscious Akira from the back of Sae's car to a waiting wheelchair. The three women walked inside.

Sae waited outside Akira's room for a few minutes before hearing an argument partly in English partly in Japanese moving down the corridor towards her. Uehara was walking towards Akira's room arguing with a tall man with brown hair and eyes who spoke with an Australian accent. He was frowning as he discussed with the pretty nurse.

"I don't appreciate being pulled into your schemes, Uehara." The tall doctor said scolding the said nurse.

"When do I ever drag you into a scheme, don't answer that," Uehara replied blushing.

The male doctor made a disapproving noise approaching Sae. "Hello, I take it you're the patient's girlfriend?"

Sae's features lit up bright red at the suggestion as she shook her head furiously, "N-no, j-just a friend."

"Oh, I see…" The doctor replied with a smile.

"Zip it, cowboy." Uehara said elbowing the doctor in the ribs, "This is Doctor Nicholas Carlstrom. He's a resident here on an exchange program. He's a bit of an idiot, but we can count on his discretion. I've explained the situation to him."

Doctor Carlstrom frowned again rubbing his ribs as he spoke, "Yeah. I looked at the results from the blood tests Sayako had done. Does your friend have a history of drug abuse?"

"No, never. He, he was on some anti-depressants before… this happened. The detective I was with found an empty syringe in the shed where Akira was being held." Sae explained.

"Fucking hell…" Carlstrom muttered glancing over at the room Akira was laying in.

"What's wrong?" Sae asked hurriedly.

"He had over two hundred milligrams of heroin in his system. For someone who has never had heroin before that is a serious dose. If someone deliberately doped him." Doctor Carlstrom trailed off shaking his head in disgust.

"Eizo was either trying to get him addicted or trying to induce an overdose. Can you fix him?" Sae asked.

"I've administered an opioid antagonist. That should clear his system of the drug in twenty-four to forty-eight hours. However, given he had so much he had in his system the withdrawals are going to be brutal. I will speak to Doctor Takemi and discuss treatment options. Mr Kurusu will be ready to leave when his friends arrive."

"Thank you, Doctor Carlstrom. And…"

"Don't tell anyone and lose the paperwork. I've already had the lecture from Sayako. Consider it done." Carlstrom replied with a smile.

"I'm an attorney, if you're ever in need of _professional_ help, let me know. It will be free of charge." Sae responded handing over her card.

The Doctor nodded giving Sae a mock salute before disappearing into the hospital. Sae walked into Akira's room pulling the door closed behind her and drew the blinds. Walking over to Akira's bed Sae considered his handsome features hidden behind an oxygen mask. Sae reached out stroking Akira's face gently. Anger simmered within the young woman as her hand wandered down Akira's torso not quite touching the bruises and welts that littered Akira's body. Sae wanted to tear out of the hospital and wring Naito Eizo's neck and then throw Akira's mother into a deep dark hole for the rest of time.

Sae couldn't deny it to herself any longer; she was falling in love with Akira Kurusu, the pain she felt seeing him like this only confirmed it. All Sae wanted was to gather Akira in her arms, protect him, and sooth his broken soul. Akira's was a beautiful soul that should be treasured by those close to him and should damn sure be protected.

Sae heard a sniffle and looked up finding her sister Makoto standing at the end of the bed. Sae walked up to Makoto enveloping the younger Nijima in a hug. Sae knew how Makoto felt about Akira, which is why, despite how she felt Sae would never act on her feelings for Akira. Sae had demanded so much of Makoto and taken so much without thanks or praise; it was time Sae sacrificed for the sake of her little sister. Sae stood holding Makoto as she sobbed into Sae's chest.

"The doctor said he'd be ok, we just need to look after him," Sae assured Makoto.

"I know, it's just, seeing him like this…" Makoto responded trailing off.

"I know, it's ok. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Sae felt her sister smile against her chest despite the tears. "How did your deposition go?"

Sae laughed replying, "It went very well. I think my client will be pleased with the result."

The two separated with Makoto wiping the tears from her eyes. The younger Nijima's eyes wandered to Akira saying, "He damn well should be."

"Makoto, I'm sorry I lied. I was…"

"It's ok Sis, just, next time remember we're a team ok? We're awesome alone but together…"

"We're unstoppable." Sae finished grinning.

"Well, could the unstoppable Nijima sisters mind giving us a hand loading Akira onto the gurney so I can bust out of here?" Ryuji Sakamoto asked from the entrance to the room where he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves, Sayako Uehara, and Misato Katsuragi stood waiting for Sae and Makoto to finish their heart to heart.

The Nijima sisters nodded and moved around to the far side of the bed. Ryuji rolled the gurney into the room with Sayako and Misato's help. After transferring the oxygen and fluids to the gurney Ryuji and the two nurses slid Akira's body from the bed to the stretcher. The Nijima sisters untangled the remaining sheets from the gurney allowing Yusuke and Ryuji to guide it to the door. The Phantom Thieves, Misato and Sae, rolled Akira from his room to the Citroen HY Van. Carefully sliding Akira inside, Makoto climbed into the driver's seat with Haru riding shotgun. Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, and Misato jumped in the back with Akira for the drive back. Yusuke being the tallest accompanied Sae in her BMW.

As the Citroen and the BMW rolled out of Mizuho Central Hospital, they were joined in tight formation by two Mercedes G-Wagons. One drove ahead of the Citroen while the other stayed close behind the BMW. The Phantom Thieves, Sae, and Misato became anxious until Ann received a text from Akira's phone from Munehisa Iwai. The men in the G-Wagons were _friends_ of his. Iwai's friends accompanied the convoy all the way back to Tae Takemi's clinic where two more of Iwai's friends waited to carry the still unconscious Akira up to the exam room. Inside Doctor Takemi and Misato set to work shooing everyone back downstairs. After that, the two men excused themselves but only as far as the other side of the street where they sat down to play shogi.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tae entered Café Leblanc where the Phantom Thieves, Sae, Munehisa, and Sojiro waited. After accepting a coffee on the house, Tae sat down in a booth and addressed the group. "Akira will be fine, eventually. I've induced a coma to allow him to heal and sleep through the worst of the withdrawals. After that, I'll start him on a methadone program to ease him through the lingering effects of the heroin."

The tension in the room eased at Tae's explanation. Tae waited for everyone to settle before resuming speaking, "The best thing for everyone to do right now is to go about your normal lives. He's going to be in a coma for at least a week, and even then, he won't be up for seeing visitors for a little while. It'll be a good ten days before I let him even return to the café. Rest assured I will let you all know when he's ready to see people again, I promise." Tae reassured them seeing the concerned looks on the Phantom Thieves.

"There isn't much more you can do tonight. Everyone go home, get some sleep. If something changes, Doctor Takemi will tell me." Sojiro informed them.

The Phantom Thieves agreed reluctantly thanking Tae before they left.

Two weeks passed before Akira returned to Café LeBlanc. Two weeks and one day later the Phantom Thieves returned to the Café to see their leader. The gang arrived separately but entered together. Morgana had been staying with Makoto and Sae during the time Akira was in a coma. It was Morgana's choice given that Futaba had a habit of grabbing his cheeks randomly. He still hated when she did that.

The group walked down the counter towards the back of the café stopping as Sojiro stepped between them and the stairs. He regarded the team with a grim expression as he addressed them, "I'm sorry kids. Akira isn't allowed to have visitors. Doctor's orders."

"I thought Akira was out of his coma?" Makoto asked trying to peer up the stairs behind Sojiro.

"He is but Doctor Takemi is still worried that he isn't strong enough to see visitors. He needs lots of rest."

"Would it be ok if Morgana went up. I'm sure…" Ann offered.

"No, I don't think that would be wise." Sojiro responded adding, "I think it's best if you kids just go for today. Akira will let you know when he's ready to see you."

Futaba opened her mouth to speak, but the look on Sojiro's face made her think better of it. The deflated Phantom Thieves quietly filled out of the café. Sojiro watched them go ashen-faced turning slowly to walk up the stairs to the attic. Akira Kurusu sat at the end of the bed on the floor. Sojiro could only make him out from the light the café provided from downstairs. The drawn curtains blocked the sun from outside.

"I sent them away as you asked. I didn't enjoy lying for you." Sojiro said making the teen look up. His eyes were red and puffy, and his skin was pale.

Akira rose shakily from the ground quickly dropping into the seat beside his workbench. Akira grasped his head swearing quietly to himself before addressing Sojiro, "Thank you, boss. I don't like lying to them either; I just don't want them to see me like this."

"You shouldn't be ashamed Akira; this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is, I was stupid enough to fall for Eizo's trap. I thought it would protect the others but all it did was make them worry, and then Sae comes charging to the rescue anyway. I'm an idiot, and this is my punishment."

Sojiro glanced down to the café below; there were no customers right now, so the older man felt comfortable stepping up into the attic. He walked across the room to sit down on the sofa regarding the teen with concern. "How long are you going to beat yourself up over things outside your control."

Akira shrugged leaning back in the chair to look at the roof. His eyes focused on a beam in the ceiling with frayed corners. The one he'd tried to hang himself from a couple of weeks prior. "Not sure, I could always go back to Mizuho and let Eizo do it for me."

"I don't find that funny," Sojiro replied with a frown.

"We made a lot of enemies' boss, powerful enemies. They're not going to stop until they get revenge on us. What if Eizo is only the first, what about the Yakuza clan that Kanashiro was running. What if they go after Makoto or Sae. If I'm dead…"

"You can't help anyone. If someone does come after you because you're a Phantom Thief, we'll handle it together. Why are you doing this Akira, why are you doing this alone? I thought the Phantom Thieves were a team."

A hollow laugh escaped Akira's lips as he stared up at the ceiling. "We're not the Phantom Thieves anymore boss. We're just a group of social misfits desperately trying not to drown in societies bullshit. Despite what the others might want to think I'm not Joker anymore I'm just Akira. I threw away my mask boss; I'm nothing special anymore."

Sojiro sighed hearing the bell ring downstairs. He walked to the stairs and paused turning around to face Akira. "Kid, sometimes all people want you to be is the person you are. You don't need to have a mask or superpowers to be special in the eyes of the people that love you. You don't need to change hearts to make a difference. Changing someone's mind is important too."

* * *

It was now mid-October in Tokyo, almost two months had passed since Akira Kurusu had saved Sae Nijima from being assaulted by a drunk in Shinjuku ward. The weather was beginning to turn from hot summer days to the milder temperatures of autumn. Not that the teen currently traversing the perimeter of Yongen-Jaya took any notice. He was on his morning run, dressed in a grey hoody and black track pants. The same two men shadowed him he'd seen sitting outside Café Leblanc playing shogi when he got up before dawn. He never questioned why they were there he was just grateful they'd kept watch for the last month or so.

Akira Kurusu was in the final phase of his recovery from his brush with heroin. Tae Takemi had been slowly lowering his methadone dosage weaning him off the drug incrementally. The exercise was helping even on days like today when his wounds began to ache. Slowing down as he turned a familiar corner into the alleyways of Jongen-Jaya he briefly stopped to check the area. He wasn't on the lookout for Eizo or his compatriots; he was searching for signs of his friends.

It had been over a month since he'd spoken to them. After a week of showing up daily, they'd gotten the message that he didn't want to see them. Akira was trying to put some distance between himself and them hoping that it would soften the blow when he disappeared on them again. It wasn't something he'd told Tae or Sojiro, but it had been his plan since he woke up from the coma.

Akira knew that running away wasn't going to solve his problems. That wasn't his plan; he'd thought through the alternatives. Going to the police wouldn't help because Eizo still had friends who would alert him if Akira went to them. Leaving the country wouldn't stop Eizo from targeting his friends to hurt him and staying would produce the same result.

Akira turned the corner into the street that contained Café Leblanc, but instead of entering the café he turned right and entered the laundromat soon followed by the two men that had been shadowing him. Akira waited for the man standing next to the door to nod indicating it was safe to speak.

"Did you bring it?" Akira asked.

The man closest to him nodded opening his jacket to hand Akira a small paper bag. Inside was a little semi-automatic Glock 19. Akira took the gun out of the bag and disengaged the clip while pointing the weapon at the ground and cleared the chamber before taking the discarded round and replacing and then sliding the clip back into place and re-engaging the slide.

"Thanks," Akira replied handing the Yakuza member sixty thousand yen (USD 500).

Akira stuffed the bag into his hoody and exited the laundromat crossing the alley into Leblanc. He gave a curt nod to Sojiro before walking upstairs. Since the talk, the two had a couple of weeks prior Akira and Sojiro hadn't spoken. This was partly due to how Futaba had taken Akira's rejection, locking herself away in her room and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Akira stopped at the top of the stairs and frowned. Sitting on his sofa was Ryuji Sakamoto, he returned Akira's frown as his face darkened. "Hello, Akira."

"What are you doing here?" Akira asked passing the fake blonde to sit on his bed keeping his hoody zipped up.

"I wanted to talk."

"About?" Akira asked his cold tone surprising the blonde.

"About? About what the hell you've been doing up here for a month? Every time we try to visit the boss sends us away. We're not allowed to speak to you let alone see you. It's bullshit."

"You should take that up with Sojiro. It's his café after all."

"That's crap, even if he didn't let the rest of us he'd let Futaba up in a heartbeat. You told him not to let us up; I want to know why?"

Akira shifted on his seat on the bed, it was turning into an unseasonably warm September day in Tokyo and between running earlier and the tone of his and Ryuji's discussion Akira was getting warm in his hoody. Without thinking he unzipped the top and the paper bag he had stashed over his right breast came tumbling out.

The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds before they each reached for the bag, by the way, the bag had fallen it was closer to Ryuji who snatched it off the ground. "What, the, fuck…" Ryuji said his voice reduced to a whisper as he pulled the Glock from the bag. His eyes flickered to Akira for a moment before returning to the gun.

"It's not what you think," Akira mumbled.

"So, you're a mind reader now? If this isn't for you who the fuck is, it… fuck you."

"Ryuji!" Akira yelled as the gun was thrown against his chest as Ryuji rose from his seat.

"No, fuck you, dude! What the hell are you thinking? Have you lost your fucking mind! We're the Phantom Thieves; we don't kill!" Ryuji yelled just loud enough so Akira would know he'd raised his voice but not loud enough for the people downstairs to hear him.

Akira laughed despite himself fixing his hollow gaze on Ryuji. "The Phantom Thieves? They're a myth, a figment of an overactive imagination. We never existed, we're just seven teens with delusions of greatness. Even if we were something once we don't have superpowers anymore. I can't enter someone's mind palace and change their heart. All I can do is make sure the last of Shido's bastards don't come after you guys."

"Then what, you run away, again?" Ryuji spat scornfully.

Akira bowed his head speaking quietly, "No after I murder Eizo I'll turn myself into the police. That should make everyone happy."

Ryuji tossed the gun back to Akira and walked to the stairs stopping momentarily to glare again at Akira. "Fuck you, after everything we've done. After all the work we did to get you out of juvie you're just going to throw it away? I guess you were right, after all; you should have stayed gone."

Ryuji marched down the stairs and out of the café without waiting for a response from Akira. The said boy sat on his bed cradling the gun in his hands, reaching down Akira snatched the paper bag off the floor stuffing the Glock back inside before tossing it in his backpack.

* * *

Akira allowed a couple of hours to pass before he made his way down into the café again. Akira noticed the cafe was empty as he turned to Sojiro and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality and your friendship boss. It's more than I deserved."

Sojiro took a long drag of his cigarette regarding his adopted son carefully. "You make it sound like we won't see each other again."

Akira rubbed the back of his head looking down at the floor. "I just have some stuff to do. I may be gone for a long while."

"I see. Is there anything you wanted me to tell Futaba?"

Akira paused before shaking his head. "No."

Akira turned and walked out of the café without another word. Akira's shadows abandoned their game of Shogi and followed.

* * *

It was approaching sunset in Mizuho when Akira stepped off the train; his shadows ever present as they followed him through the streets of Tokyo's outer suburb. Akira stopped for a moment standing in front of the storage facility next to his mother's apartment building. An ill feeling washed over the teen as hazy memories floated back to the surface. He could feel his body ache as he fought the urge to vomit.

Akira pushed his feelings aside continuing to his destination. Akira fished the paper bag out from the bottom of his bag sticking the gun in the belt of his jeans. Taking a deep breath, Akira climbed the stairs to the fifth level; it was one level up from his mother's apartment. Akira wasn't here to see his mother though, concealing himself in the shadows created by the setting afternoon sun Akira waited.

It was dark when Akira's target emerged from his apartment. When Naito Eizo turned to lock the door to his apartment, Akira made his move. Akira stepped out of the shadows pulling the gun his belt tiptoeing to stand behind Eizo. Akira placed the barrel of the gun against the back of Eizo's neck, Akira finally spoke. "Hello, Eizo-san."

Eizo froze dropping his keys on the floor raising his hands. "S-shit stain… f-fuck."

Akira took a deep breath before speaking. "On your knees."

"S-sure, whatever you want," Eizo replied slowly dropping to his knees his hands not moving from their raised position as the gun, still trained on the back of his neck followed him down.

"The wretched coward Naito Eizo, as punishment for the crimes you perpetrated against the people of Japan. For the wives you left without husbands, husbands you left without wives, children you left without parents. For the men and women you stepped on to climb the rotted ladder of political success, and for the women you forced yourself upon for your revolting pleasure. I, Akira Kurusu sentence you to death."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	14. Lonely Boy XIV

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is following this story.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy XIV**

Akira stood on the fifth-floor balcony of the Mizuho apartment complex with a gun in his hand. He'd just pronounced a sentence of death on the man kneeling in front of him, Naito Eizo. Akira knew he was guilty of being an accomplice to the murders of Wakaba Ishiki and Kunikazu Okumura amongst many others. He also had a hand in framing Akira for the assault on Masayoshi Shido, and he was the architect of Shido's rise to the Prime Ministership an act that almost took Japan back to the days of militaristic dictatorship. Akira knew that Eizo had ordered the beating of Ann Takamaki, a woman Akira loved.

Even though he was guilty of all these crimes, Ryuji Sakamoto's words kept running through Akira's head. _"We're Phantom Thieves; we don't kill."  
_

Akira lowered the gun from the back of Eizo's head. The scent of piss hanging in the air as a puddle spread around the knees of Eizo's jeans. Eizo froze as he heard a clicking sound behind him, seconds later he found the clip from the Glock hanging centimetres from his face. "I should kill you for what you've done Naito Eizo, but I won't lower myself to your level. I will not stain my hands with your blood. I am a Phantom Thief."

Akira walked away stuffing the clip and the un-discharged round from the Glock in his pocket leaving Naito Eizo kneeling in a puddle of his piss.

Akira walked out of the apartment complex stopping when his shadows reappeared. The taller of the two Yakuza members stepped up to stand beside the teen. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah? It doesn't feel like the right thing to do," Akira replied scornfully.

The older man smiled. "You could kill him, but it won't bring back the dead, and the satisfaction you'll get out of it comes at the price of a piece of your soul. Be glad you figured that out before you did something you couldn't take back."

Akira nodded taking a deep breath handing the older man the paper bag with the Glock and its clip to him. "There is a river nearby, could you…?"

"I'll take care of it."

The shorter of the two men joined them on the street. "So, now what?"

Akira groaned rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a lot of apologising to do."

* * *

Sojiro Sakura was putting away the last of the clean dishes in Café Leblanc's kitchen when he heard the bell above the door ring signalling someone had entered. Sojiro frowned knowing that he'd locked up after seeing the last customers out for the night. Sojiro walked up to the counter finding Akira Kurusu standing in the entryway his backpack hanging from his left hand.

The teen rubbed the back of his head with his other hand looking at the floor, "Sakura-san, could I stay in the attic for the night?"

Sojiro adjusted his glasses bringing a cigarette to his lips. "Did you take care of that business you were in such a rush to deal with?"

"No, I left it unresolved, for now. I realised there were more important things I needed to do first."

Sojiro nodded indicating Akira should take a seat. Akira did so and waited for Sojiro to join him in a booth before speaking. "I haven't been very fair to you recently Sakura-san. I've been selfish and bone-headed. Ever since I got the drugs, Eizo was poisoning me with out of my system all I could think about is killing him. When it came time to pull the trigger… All I could hear was Ryuji parroting my own words back at me. _'We're Phantom Thieves; we don't kill.'_ He was right, all I wanted was to get revenge, but that won't change what happened."

"So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I need to make up with the people who care about me. I want to fix things boss, starting with things between us."

Akira took a deep breath locking his gaze on Sojiro's face. "Sakura-san, I am very sorry about the way I treated you and your family. I will understand if you don't want me to stay."

Sojiro sighed tipping some ash into the ashtray in front of him. "I won't say that how you've been acting didn't upset me, but we're family Akira. I will never throw you out onto the street. You always have a place here, but I'm not the only one who needs to hear that apology."

Akira nodded replying, "I know. May I go to your house boss?"

Sakura nodded. "Help me finish cleaning up, and we'll go together."

* * *

Akira and Sojiro tidied the café before leaving and walking to the Sakura house. Once inside they walked up to Futaba's room. Sojiro stepped forward and knocked. "Futaba, it's Sojiro, can we talk?"

"Leave me alone Sojiro. It's Saturday night; I don't have school." Futaba replied her voice muffled by the door.

"I have someone here to see you."

"I don't care!"

"Futaba, it's me, Akira."

A few moments of silence followed Akira's announcement. Seconds later Futaba's door opened enough to allow Akira to enter. Sojiro lent against the opposite wall lighting another cigarette. Akira walked inside closing the door behind him. Futaba sat on the bed directing Akira to the computer chair nearby. Akira sat down facing a stern looking Futaba.

"You're a jerk Akira-kun."

Akira ducked his head nodding. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Why did you shut us out? We wanted to help you?!" Futaba demanded angrily.

Akira frowned rubbing the back of his head looking down at the floor. "I, I didn't want you guys to see me like that. I was high and hurt, the first few days after coming out of the coma I felt like I was going crazy. I could feel my skin crawling, and my brain was going a million miles an hour. I didn't want you to see what he'd done to me. I was ashamed of myself."

Futaba groaned grabbing Akira by the arm pulling him over to sit beside her on the bed. Futaba pressed her head into his arm punching him gently in the chest several times before wrapping her arm around him. "You're a big dummy."

Akira allowed himself a small smile. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"You have to make me curry for a week… no, two weeks and promise you won't do anything like that ever again."

Akira nodded. "Deal, I promise never to walk into a crazy person's trap ever again. Even if the crazy person is you."

Futaba punched Akira in the chest again. "Baka."

* * *

Akira exhaled stepping inside the glass monolith that was the headquarters of Okumura Food. It also happened to be the home of Haru Okumura. Akira scratched the back of his neck approaching the counter. "Um, hi, my name is Akira Kurusu, I'm a friend of Haru's. I was hoping I could go up to see her."

A stern receptionist looked Akira, dressed in simple black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt a once over. Akira could feel the sweat gathering on the back of his neck as she studied him. The woman pushed her glasses up her nose regarding Akira with a sour expression. "Young man, we have lots of young people come into this building and claim to be Miss Okumura's friend. Now unless you have other business I suggest…"

"Kurusu-san?" A voice asked cutting into Akira and the receptionist's conversation.

"President Takakura, d-do you know this man, sir?" The receptionist asked sounding slightly fearful.

"Yes, I do, he is a close friend of Miss Okumura's. I assume you're here to see Haru?" Takakura asked.

"Yes, sir. I, ah, we've had a falling out recently. I've been trying to mend things but well… This young woman was doing as Haru asked and not letting me up. She's very good at her job."

Takakura smiled saying, "Well, I'm sure if you and Haru talk things out it will all be smoothed over. I know she's very fond of you. The board was very appreciative of how you helped Haru after her father's death. She's becoming a fine young woman."

Takakura led Akira towards the lifts to Haru's penthouse. Akira glanced back at the receptionist who mouthed a silent thank you. Akira smiled giving the young woman a wink before he and Takakura disappeared into the lift.

Takakura and Akira stood looking out the lift window. Akira rested his hand on the wall staring out over the Tokyo skyline. Sights like this and people like Takakura were what made losing his Metaverse powers worth it. People still could choose their destiny no one was bound to a fate decided by a false god. Not even him.

Akira blinked hearing the bell signalling that they'd arrived at the top floor penthouse. Takakura asked Akira to wait as he knocked and then entered the apartment a few seconds later. After a couple of minutes, Takakura returned summoning Akira inside.

Akira walked down the steps into the penthouse seeing Haru standing across the room from him staring out the floor to ceiling windows that spanned the left side of the apartment. Takakura positioned midway between the two facing Haru. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you, Takakura-san," Haru replied.

The two waited in silence for Takakura to leave before Akira spoke, "Thank you for seeing me Ha…"

"It's Miss Okumura or Okumura-san Mr Kurusu. Only my friends can address me by my first name." Haru replied cutting Akira off. Haru kept her gaze focused on the window and the world beyond as she spoke, her voice was harsh a tone Akira had never heard her use before with anyone.

"Y-yes Miss Okumura."

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs a faux blonde-haired teen entered the building waving at the receptionist who waved him through towards the private elevator to the penthouse level. Ryuji Sakamoto stumbled as he tried to enter the lift almost crashing into Takakura who was made to walk out.

"Oh, uh, sorry Takakura-san, I didn't think anyone would be coming out of the lift." Ryuji offered by way of an apology.

"I was coming back from showing one of your other friends up to see Haru-chan," Takakura replied with a small amount of annoyance that was overridden by his amusement at Ryuji's enthusiasm to see the young heiress. Takakura reflected for a moment on how Haru's father would have felt about Haru seeing a man like Ryuji. Takakura had done some checks into Ryuji's background to make sure Haru wasn't getting involved with someone who would hurt her. Ryuji had a troubled upbringing, and his grades could use work, but all reports on the young man said that he was someone who cared about others mainly his friends and his mother. Takakura judged Ryuji to be a good man for Haru despite what her father might have thought but then considering what Kunikazu Okumura had almost subjected the poor girl too for his gain Takakura didn't give a damn what the elder Okumura would have thought.

"Other friend, who was it?" Ryuji asked.

"Akira."

The blood drained from Ryuji's face, Takakura was puzzled, but he wasn't given the time to ask why as Ryuji moved around the older man and into the lift. Ryuji paced glancing up at the floor counter occasionally as it climbed towards the penthouse. Ryuji's fingers flexed as he tried to take his mind off all the things Akira might be saying or doing to Haru. Ryuji didn't want to think the worst of his best friend, but after their conversation the previous day Ryuji felt as if he no longer knew who Akira was.

Ryuji burst out of the lift and crashed through the doors of the penthouse. Akira turned to face his former best friend stopping in mid-step towards Haru. Ryuji didn't have time to think as his body acted his fist connecting with Akira's jaw sending the older teen sprawling to the floor.

Akira grabbed his aching jaw as Ryuji loomed over him. Ryuji's eyes darkened glaring down at his former best friend as Akira collected his glasses replacing them on his face as Haru cut between them. "Enough! You've done enough Ryuji, leave him be."

"You're defending this… this fucking murderer?! He…"

"He's done nothing, at least not yet. We don't pre-judge people without evidence first. That's how the Phantom Thieves work." Haru bit back as her brown eyes filled with fire forcing the blonde teen to finally back down.

"He said…" Ryuji tried to argue before Haru cut him off again.

"Akira is in a bad place right now. I remember what you told me, but we make decisions as a group or not at all. We never agreed to disband the Phantom Thieves; we never agreed to abandon him no matter how stupid he may be acting. We're a team, and no gods or devils can destroy that. Akira is here so we should hear him out."

"And if he's gone through with it?" Ryuji asked.

"Then, then we'll take him to the proper authorities."

"Ok." Ryuji agreed turning his attention to Akira grabbing him roughly by the arm pulling him up and then shoving him back down onto the couch behind them. With Akira seated, Ryuji walked to the other side of the room to be out of punching range of Akira who stared at the ground.

"Ok, Mr Kurusu. What did you come here to say?" Haru asked firmly sitting across from Akira.

Akira took a deep breath before replying. "Ryuji's right, I was going to kill Naito Eizo. I bought a gun from my Yakuza bodyguards, and after Ryuji left yesterday, I caught a train to Mizuho. I waited there until after dark and then Eizo appeared. I caught him by surprise and forced him to his knees."

"And then?" Haru pressed clenching her hands into fists on her lap, Haru's stomach was twisted into knots. Haru cared deeply about Akira, not as intensely as some of the young women in their circle of friends but enough that it broke her heart to see him in this condition and situation. All Haru wanted to do was gather Akira in her arms and cradle him until the pain went away but now wasn't the time for that, Haru had to know the truth from Akira's mouth.

Akira licked his dry lips as his eyes remained firmly locked onto the ground. "I had Eizo at gunpoint; I was ready to pull the trigger but… I couldn't. All I could hear was Ryuji's words in my head. I left Eizo to contemplate his existence kneeling in a puddle of his piss. If it weren't for Ryuji, I would have pulled the trigger. I know what I've done is inexcusable, but I hope you'll at least accept my thanks, Ryuji."

Ryuji grunted offering a curt nod to let the shaggy-haired teen know he'd heard him. Akira ran his fingers through his hair deciding to continue while still stubbornly staring at the floor. "I pushed my friends away when I should have been holding onto you tighter than ever. What Eizo shot me… no, that's not fair. I chose to avoid you guys; I was embarrassed and ashamed. I didn't want you guys to see me like that. I could feel the urge for revenge burning inside me. I thought pushing everyone away would make it easier on you when I eventually killed Eizo. I thought if you hated me it wouldn't bother you."

Ryuji and Haru glanced at each other silently before Ryuji spoke. "Are you still planning to kill Eizo?"

"No, not anymore. I have something way more important to do. I want to try put my life back together; I want my friends back. I know that can't happen, but I at least wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been a bad friend and worse leader. I don't deserve everything you've done for me or the tears that have been shed over me."

Akira rose slowly to his feet still looking at the floor as he bowed in Ryuji and Haru's general direction. "Miss Okumura, Sakamoto-san, thank you for your time."

Akira turned on the balls of his feet and walked out of the penthouse pressing the down button to summon the lift. Akira waited feeling drained by the morning's events trying to ignore the pain in his jaw thinking about his bed in the attic planning to flop down and sleep as soon as he got back. It was that or cry, and Akira was fed up with crying.

Akira tensed feeling a strong hand grab his shoulder spinning the teen around. Akira braced himself for another punch to the face but instead was surprised by a hug from Ryuji. "You're a fucking idiot."

Akira let a laugh escape his lips as he gingerly wrapped his arms around Ryuji. Akira could see Haru smiling as she stood in the doorway of the penthouse. Akira's strained protests were ignored as Ryuji dragged him back inside immediately enveloped by a hug from Haru.

"M-miss Okumura…" Akira began.

"You can call me Haru. We are friends after all," Haru replied with a smile.

Akira hung mid-step trying to process the behaviour of his friends as he was grabbed in a headlock by Ryuji and forced back to the couch. Haru and Ryuji sat in separate chairs opposite him but close enough that he couldn't manoeuvre around them to get to the exit.

"Look, we're not going to deny you've been a complete fucking jerk recently but there have been some extenuating circumstances," Ryuji explained.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Wow, having Makoto do all your homework is paying off."

"Fuck off du… wait, was that a joke? Fucking hell Haru Joker might still be in there somewhere."

Akira shrugged allowing Haru to take over from Ryuji. "What Ryuji is trying to say is we all make mistakes and after everything you've been through I think we owe you the benefit of the doubt. All I ask is that you never do something like that again. Next time I won't be in such a forgiving mood."

The two boys winced and nodded seeing the intense fire burning in Haru's eyes. "Y-yes ma'am," Akira replied ducking his head sheepishly.

"After all of this, we're done with Eizo, right? Please tell me this is over?" Ryuji asked.

"No, I'm not quite done with him," Akira replied quickly adding, "I'm not planning to kill him, but we can't leave him to run free. For one thing, he's still gunning for me. My mother is also still in danger whether she knows it or not and regardless of how I feel she's still my mother, I still want to protect her. I also can't let Eizo attempt to rebuild the United Future Party. That scandal left a scar on Japan that won't fully heal for decades, and I won't let Eizo tear this nation apart for his gain. We're going to stop him, but we'll do it together as the Phantom Thieves."

Ryuji and Haru glanced at each other again this time with grins on their faces both rising to join Akira. Ryuji stuck out his hand. "Well, I'm in."

"You're not going without me." Haru agreed placing her hand over Ryuji's.

Akira nodded joining his two friends by covering Haru's hand with his own. "Then we're agreed. Just not yet, we need to plan this carefully. Besides I still have other people to apologise too and bridges to mend."

Haru and Ryuji nodded. "That's tomorrow's problem bro. Today's problem is the fact I still haven't beaten you at Mario Kart."

"This again?" Akira groaned playfully.

"My gaming reputation has been tarnished; I demand satisfaction!"

"You're funny Ryuji," Haru replied with a giggle walking over to the house phone. "Mister Iori, please bring the car around we'll be down in a few minutes. We'll be taking Akira back to Yongen-Jaya. Yes, I expect to be there for several hours."

Haru ended the phone call and returned to Ryuji and Akira who was looking pensive. "What's wrong Akira-kun?"

"Can we make a stop on the way back to the café? I need to apologise to Yusuke too."

* * *

Haru Okumura's Rolls Royce Phantom stopped outside the Kosei High School dorm. Akira got out after reassuring Ryuji and Haru that he would be ok to handle it alone. Akira went to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm, looking back he stared into the brown eyes of his best friend. "Listen, dude, just take it slow with Yusuke. He's a bit crazy, but he's still your friend, if you explain what's been going on inside your head he'll understand."

Akira nodded entering the dorm. Walking up several flights of stairs he stopped in front of the room on the third floor. Akira knocked on the door Yusuke answered his face soured when he caught sight of the person on the other side. "Hello, Kurusu-san."

Akira rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly looking down at the ground for a moment to avoid the accusatory look in Yusuke's eyes. "Hello Yusuke, may I come in."

"I don't think…" Yusuke began before a hand on his shoulder distracted him.

"It's ok Yusuke. I was just going." Ann announced as Yusuke moved back opening the door wider to allow her to leave.

"Ann…" Akira said as his stomach twisted into knots inside him. Ann glared a hole through the boy giving him a shoulder check as she walked out. Akira moved to go after her before a hand pulled him back by the arm.

"I think you should leave her alone for today," Yusuke responded firmly tightening his grip on Akira's arm.

"I-I see…" Akira replied looking downcast, "How, how is she?"

"Not well. Your behaviour has deeply hurt her. I have done my best to comfort Ann, but there is only so much I can provide. I am not you."

Yusuke stepped back inside his dorm room as Akira followed. Akira took a cursory glance around at his surroundings. Akira had been told before by Yusuke that his room was small, but he'd understated it. The room was barely bigger that LeBlanc's kitchen. A small closet was embedded into a wall near the window while the bed was shoved into a corner of the room parallel to the door which also served as the only seat aside from the stool that stood in front of Yusuke's latest painting which was currently covered by a sheet. Akira walked over to stand in front of the picture but made no move to lift the cloth out of respect for his friend. "Something inspired by chaos?"

"Chaos, regret, despair, and anger," Yusuke replied.

"I see. I came here to apologise to you Yusuke. I don't think it's going to be enough, is it?" Akira asked as he looked back at Yusuke. The shaggy-haired teen noted that the shoulder of Yusuke's shirt was still damp from Ann's tears.

"Not today. You are my best friend Kurusu-san, but the way you've treated us recently has left me feeling very angry, Ryuji's story magnified my feelings of anger. Ann came here today in tears after she woke up from a nightmare. Ann told me that she'd dreamt about you being murdered in prison."

Akira ducked his head a look of shame crossed his face. "I'm sorry for being a bad friend Yusuke. I hope that means something."

"It does. However, I am not the one you should be apologising to."

"I know, thank you Yusuke."

* * *

Akira walked out of Yusuke's dorm room and down the stairs to the street. To his surprise, Haru and Ryuji were waiting for him with Ann standing a few metres away. Ryuji lent against the suicide door glancing over at Akira as he approached. "So, rain check on Mario Kart?"

"Thanks, Ryuji."

"We'll stick around just in case Ann tries to kill you." Ryuji offered.

Akira walked from the car to Ann stopping just out of her reach. "Hello, Ann."

"Hello, Akira-kun. Out on bail?" Ann asked coldly.

"No, I um, I didn't go through with it," Akira replied indicating they should sit on a nearby bench. Ann nodded walking over to the bench with Akira trailing a short way behind. Ann sat down by when Akira made to sit Ann put her bag in the way. When Akira moved to sit next to Ann's purse, she pushed it again so that he wouldn't be able to sit. Akira took the hint remaining standing and moving a short distance from Ann but still close enough that they could talk without having to raise their voices.

"Oh?" Ann asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I've been angry since Sae, and that detective pulled me out of that storage locker in Mizuho. I was so angry I didn't see how my anger was affecting my friends. I was so stupid I pushed everyone away in a vain attempt to protect you from being hurt. When I had Eizo at my mercy, the only voice I could hear was Ryuji's. He told me Phantom Thieves don't kill. I wanted to believe that those rules didn't apply to me anymore, not after what Eizo had done but I couldn't ignore the voice in my head. The gun is now at the bottom of the Yamazaki river, and Naito Eizo is probably planning how best to kill me."

"I'm glad you didn't kill him Akira."

"Thank you."

Ann rose from her seat turning to face Akira. "That doesn't mean I've forgiven you or I ever will. You hurt me very badly Akira. I've never let any guy get as close as you did, and you broke my heart. I've never felt what I feel for you, but I can't do this anymore. You're not the person I loved anymore Akira, and I can't wait around forever for you to be him again."

Ann walked up to Akira placing her hand on his chest she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Akira. I will miss you."

Akira stood staring at the ground as Ann walked away. Ryuji and Haru waited as the heavens opened. Akira stood being saturated by rain as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Goodbye Ann-chan."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Thanks to the following people for reviewing.**

 **Rebfan90**

 **Duplicate User Name**

 **FluffQK**

 **Shadow Joestar (Is the KO thing at the start of your reviews a Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure reference I'm not getting?)**

* * *

 **Review responses**

 **Lelouch Strife: I'm sorry that you feel that way. I hope you'll keep reading regardless.**

 **Zeromaru Chaos Mode: Thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing. Will Eizo be killed, hm, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out?  
**

 **The Tigers: You're the only reviewer that didn't wish for Eizo's death. I don't know what that says about my readers but hey… I also hope the length of this chapter was more suited to your tastes. I'm not one for very long chapters. I usually aim for about three thousand words unless a point in the chapter would make a good cliffhanger.**

 **Killer Words Thank you for your kind words in chapter 12. Also, I haven't watched the third season of DxD yet so that character is a mystery. I thought you might have been referring to the creepy priest from seasons 1 & 2\. Now that would be fucked up.**


	15. Lonely Boy XV

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is reviewing/following this story.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy XV**

Akira Kurusu stood in the rain outside the Kosei High School dorm. Akira's body shivered in the cold, but he was long past caring. Akira had just watched someone he loved, and one of his best friends Ann Takamaki walk out of his life. Akira's body was caught between wanting to run after her and beg forgiveness and curl up into a ball and cry. Exercise and medication had kept the worst of his depression at bay, but it was still there lurking in the back of his head.

Suddenly he found some respite from the rain; it took Akira a moment to realise that Haru and her driver carrying an umbrella had walked over from the car. Haru gathered Akira in her arms holding him tight as she reached to stroke his head. Akira pulled away after a few moments gratefully taking the towel Haru's driver offered him. "Thank you, Mr?"

"Iori, Junpei Iori," Junpei responded identifying himself.

"Thank you, Junpei-san."

Junpei tipped his drivers cap at him as Haru took Akira by the arm and the three walked back to the car. Ryuji wrapped Akira in a hug before the four got into the Rolls and resumed their journey to the café. Yusuke watched them go from his dorm room on the third floor. Yusuke rested his forehead against the window pane. "You chose wrong Takamaki-san."

* * *

Sojiro Sakura looked up from his conversation with a customer hearing LeBlanc's doorbell ring. Sojiro's brief smile from seeing Akira with his friends faded when he considered his adopted son's despondent face. Akira walked passed Sojiro and his customer stopping only briefly to ruffle Futaba's hair as he passed the last booth before the stairs. Once Akira was gone Sojiro turned his sour expression on Haru and Ryuji. "What happened?"

"Ann happened. We stopped at Yusuke's dorm on the way here, and Ann was there. After Akira talked to Yusuke, he came down and spoke with Ann. It didn't go well," Ryuji explained rubbing the back of his head looking anywhere but the fiery orbs of Sojiro Sakura.

"Ann pushed Akira out of her life. Ann wanted Akira to be the way he used to be when he was leading the Phantom Thieves," Haru explained.

"That's a hell of a reason to dump someone," The customer in front of Sojiro commented turning to face them.

"Nijima-san!" Haru squeaked.

"Hello Okumura-kun, how are you?" The young attorney replied smiling at the young heiress.

"I-I'm well, thank you."

"I don't think Ann dumped him; I don't think they were a thing in the first place," Ryuji explained.

"They could have been; they should have been. The way they looked at each other there was something between them," Haru argued.

"I see," Sae commented turning to look up the stairs. "I will speak to him; I think it would be best if you all waited here."

* * *

The group agreed with a nod allowing Sae to climb the stairs up to the attic. The silver-haired woman found Akira lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Akira had his headphones on, and the sound cranked up so loud that Sae could faintly hear the music he was listening to from across the room. Sae's heels clicked against the floorboards as she crossed the space between the stairs and the bed. Sae leaned down removing the headphones from Akira's head staring sternly into his face as he opened his eyes in shock.

"You can't escape what's happening by hiding in these," Sae stated matter of fact.

Akira pushed Sae back gently sitting up on the bed burying his face in his hands. Sae sat down next to the raven-haired boy stroking his back softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I knew it was coming, I treated Ann like shit and pushed her away when she wanted to help. I was hurt and in pain. It's probably a good thing she left; I'm not a good person to be around…"

Sae grabbed Akira's face forcing him to look her in the eyes. "That's not true! You're a good person Akira; you're loved by your friends. We care about you regardless of what's happened. You've acted like a jerk recently, but that's no reason to give up on you. It's like Sakamoto said, you're stuck with us."

Small tears ran down Sae's face as she talked, Akira swiped his thumb across her pale cheeks Sae's skin warm against his fingers. "Sae, why are you crying?"

"Because you're a blind idiot. You don't see all the people around you that love you. We love you regardless of your faults; we want you to stay in Tokyo. We… I don't care about the danger; you're worth it."

Akira dropped his head staring at his fingers which had become intertwined with Saes. Akira blushed. "I'm not."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. I know you want to run away, you keep thinking it'll protect us. But it won't, the only thing it will do is break my heart."

Akira blushed as Sae gently leaned in pressing her lips against Akira's. Akira's eyes widened in shock as Sae's fingers moved up his face to tangle in his hair. Akira did little to resist as the two fell back onto his bed. Akira's hands drifted down to Sae's waist as they repositioned while continuing to kiss. Sae lifted herself to move over Akira's leg turning around in his lap to lay on top of him grinding herself between his legs giggling into the kiss as she found the tent forming in his pants. Sae finally released Akira's hair moving down and under Akira's shirt pushing it up his chest. One hand drifted south grabbing his belt buckle tugging at the leather to pull it free of the fastening.

"SAE! NIJIMA! WHAT! THE! HELL! ARE! YOU! DOING!"

Akira and Sae flinched as Sae fell back onto the bed in shock as their eyes shot over to the staircase where Makoto Nijima was standing. Haru and Ryuji were standing on the stairs both in differing states of shock. Ryuji had half a grin on his face, Akira could already hear the light-hearted teasing he was bound to endure once Makoto and Sae were gone. Haru had her face buried in her hands, the pink tinge to her ears giving away the fact that Haru was in the middle of a deep blush.

Makoto marched across the room shoving Akira to the bed and grabbing Sae by the ear. "You stay there; I'll be back to deal with you! Sae-san is coming with me!"

Makoto dragged Sae off the bed and out of the café by her ear. The three teens watched on bemused at Makoto's behaviour. Futaba poked her head up into the stairway grinning. "Oooooh, Akira-nee-san's romantic subplot is now a harem Anime!"

Akira pulled a pillow from under his head and stuck it over his face. "I hate you."

* * *

Sae grabbed her sister's hand finally pulling it from her ear as they walked back to Sae's BMW. The two continued in silence until they were inside. Sae glared at Makoto who stared straight ahead. "Drive."

"Where?"

"Home."

Sae scowled pulling out into traffic to drive them back to the apartment. Once inside and the door had closed Makoto who walked in first spun around her eyes were alight. "What the fuck were you doing with Akira?!"

"Watch your language young lady!" Sae bit back.

"Fuck you Sae! You were seducing the guy I like! Why the fuck were you doing that!"

"Because I love him too!"

"You… you love him?" Makoto stuttered dropping down into a chair.

"I've been trying to deny it. I've been trying to suppress these feelings for months."

"Months? How long…?"

"I think maybe since we first met. I've rarely met anyone as smart as him. Those eyes, those damn eyes of his."

"They're bright, they sparkle even under those glasses he's always wearing. He's handsome, brilliant and he cares about his friends. Sometimes too much. He's always there to help you no matter what the situation. He'll always drop everything to make sure you're ok."

"Sounds like I'm not the only one in love…" Sae muttered eyeing her sister's blushing face.

"What's the point… I can't compete against you. You're brilliant and beautiful; I don't stand a chance."

"That's rubbish!" Sae yelled pulling Makoto to her feet looking the brunette girl in her eyes. "You're beautiful and magnificent. We never need to compete for a guy Makoto, no man is worth that. Not even Akira. If he can't realise how amazing you are, then I don't give a fuck how nice a guy is or how soft his lips are…" Sae paused blushing, "Um, ignore that last part. You are the most amazing person I know Makoto. I'm so jealous of the woman you are and the woman you're going to become. You've never thrown away your justice for money and recognition. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you. I am proud of you little sister; I love you."

Both women were in tears as they wrapped each other in tight hugs. Makoto nuzzled her face into Sae's shoulder. "I love you too Sae-san."

The Nijima sisters reluctantly pulled back from each other with Sae wiping the tears from her eyes sniffing as she reached for a tissue. "So, we should talk to Akira."

"Not yet, not until all of us are there," Makoto replied sitting down at the table taking a tissue to wipe her face.

"All of us? How many women does Akira have chasing after him?"

Makoto pursed her lips. "Ann."

"Ann Takamaki? That woman doesn't deserve him!"

"Simmer down Sae-san; there's something you don't know. I was coming to tell Akira before we got sidetracked," Makoto explained as a frown crossed her lips.

"Go on."

"I was studying when Eiko called. Eiko saw Ann in Shinjuku yesterday…"

* * *

Ann Takamaki lay on her bed with her hand resting against her forehead. The event of that morning kept replaying in the gorgeous blonde's mind. Ann frowned as the image of Akira's eyes played in her head, it hurt playing back the memory of Akira's heartbreak. Ann tried to remind herself that she wasn't the bad guy, that he'd rejected them, rejected her, and gone back to Mizuho to kill a man. It flew in the face of everything they'd tried to do as Phantom Thieves. It was true he'd stopped before pulling the trigger and tried to apologise, but Ann knew it was too late to fix things.

"It's too late right… We can't fix things. Huh?"

Ann's phone vibrated against the bed as she'd switched the ringer to silent wanting to ignore her friend's attempts to _help_. Ann's eyes lit up as the phone lit up with the caller ID. "Hello!"

 _"Hello, Princess."  
_

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

I wonder how many of my loyal readers will recognise who rang Ann at the end of the chapter.

Also, if you're reading this, I hope you'll give my other Persona Stories Scar Tissue (Persona 3 Portable) and Exit Wounds (Persona 4 Golden) a chance. Particularly Scar Tissue as reviews seem to have run dry on that story. As I've said before all three stories exist in the same continuity and I'm not saying that to hear my voice. I have plans beyond Lonely Boy and Scar Tissue, but you'll have to wait until they're finished.

 **Thanks to:**

 _FalconPuncher_

 _LelouchStrife_

 _Shadow Joestar_

 _Rebfan90_

 _lightkirinhuruname_

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 _Wanacoba_ : I hope the reason some of the chapters were frustrating was for narrative reasons and not the way it was written. I'm glad you're enjoying the story despite the frustration.

 _Zeromaru Chaos Mode_ : You make a compelling case and yeah Akira probably should have pulled the trigger, but heroes don't murder people. You need to be better than the people you're fighting. I read a lot of superhero comics. Akira will have to deal with the consequences. I also feel that revenge isn't justice.

 _Novice4129_ : Hm, interesting idea.

 _The Tigers_ : I hope I can keep you interested until the end of the story.


	16. Lonely Boy XVI

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following this story.**

* * *

 **Lonely Boy XVI**

*Flashback*

Makoto Nijima sat at the dining table of the apartment she shared with her sister, Sae. Currently, Makoto was trying to catch up on some of the University work she'd missed during Summer break. The situation with Akira and Naito Eizo had been very distracting and a good excuse for even the usually studious Makoto Nijima to put aside her coursework in favour of chasing bad guys and trying to heal her crushes broken soul. Makoto had her mind set on becoming a police officer like her father, but Makoto's heart belonged to the shaggy-haired tenant of LeBlanc Café's attic.

Speaking of Akira, Morgana, his loyal cat companion, had taken up residence in the apartment with Makoto and Sae during Akira's rehabilitation from his kidnapping and torture at the hands of Naito Eizo. Said cat had jumped onto the dining table with a bag of fruit between his teeth. Flicking his tail, Morgana dropped the fruit in front of Makoto. "It's time to eat Makoto-san."

"Hm, in a little while Morgana, I'm at a critical point in my coursework. I can't afford to lose my train of thought," Makoto replied dismissively brushing the bag aside to make a note.

"You haven't eaten in hours Makoto-san, you know better than anyone that a regular intake of nutrients is vital for optimal brain function," Morgana parroted Makoto's words back at her.

Makoto sighed dropping her pen raising her arms above her head to stretch as she worked the kinks in her back. "Thank you, Morgana. I'm glad you're here to ensure I adhere to my dietary regiment."

Morgana sat upright puffing out his chest. "It is the responsibility of a gentleman to see to the need of his lady companions."

"And you're doing an outstanding job," Makoto complimented patting Morgana on the head. As Makoto opened the bag of fruit, her phone began vibrating violently.

Makoto smiled as she picked up. "Eiko! What's up?"

 _"Hi, Makoto-sempai! Um, listen, don't get cross ok?"  
_

"Why would I get cross with you?"

" _Weeeelllll, you remember my ex, the host?"_

A sour expression crossed Makoto's face as she spat out the man's name. "Tsukasa."

" _Bingo."_

"Why would I get cross at you Eiko, unless…"

" _Oh god no, don't even suggest that Makoto-sempai. That guy and I are ancient history. I only bring him up because I know you're friends with Takamaki-chan and well, I saw her the other day when I was coming out of work. Takamaki-chan was with Tsukasa."_

Makoto's body became rigid as Eiko's word penetrated her brain. "Damn it…"

 _"I figured. Why would Takamaki-chan hang around with a loser like that? I thought she was into shaggy-haired bad boys like a certain someone we both know."  
_

Makoto frowned reflecting on a text she'd received earlier from Haru. "Yeah, she was. It's complicated."

" _Usually is with your friends. Tsukasa is a massive creep Makoto-sempai, don't let Takamaki-chan fall for his bullshit."_

"I'll do my best Eiko. Thanks for telling me."

" _Of course. Bye Makoto."_

"Bye Eiko."

*End Flashback*

* * *

Makoto finished her story as the Nijima sisters sat together at the dining table. Sae had been listening while navigating something on her laptop. Sae looked up exchanging a frown with her younger sister. "You should have come to me about this man earlier Makoto. He is dangerous."

"I know Sae-nee-san, at the time you were busy, and I was worried about Akira. He was still on probation and if Tsukasa made an accusation…"

Sae's lips formed a thin line staring hard at her laptop screen. "Yes, I see."

"Sae, I, I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't trust you."

"But you would have been right not to. I wasn't trustworthy at the time. I probably would have given you a tongue lashing and then grounded you. I also would have told you; you could never see Akira again. I wouldn't have considered your feelings."

"You're not like that anymore Sae; you're better now. You fight for the right things, do things to help the right people. You said before that Mom and Dad would have been proud of me, they would have felt the same way about you. I know I'm proud of you. You're amazing Sae-san."

A small blush crossed Sae's delicate features as a smile settled on her lips. "Thank you, Makoto-chan."

Sae's attention then returned to the laptop in front of her. "You're right about Tsukasa being dangerous, his criminal record indicates he's been arrested multiple times for assault, and he appears to be under investigation for trafficking young women out of Japan."

Makoto paled. "Ann…"

"We should speak to her as soon as possible," Sae replied.

Makoto nodded scooping up her phone off the table and finding Ann's contact details. Makoto clicked on Ann's home number and put the phone on speaker. Morgana and Sae quietly waited as the phone rang several times.

" _Hello, Takamaki residence,"_ A foreign sounding maid answered.

"Good morning, my name is Makoto Nijima. I was hoping to speak to Ann-chan."

" _I'm sorry. Miss Takamaki has given me strict instructions. She does not want to speak to you."_

"I need to speak to Ann, it's important. She could be in danger."

" _What kind of danger?"_ The maid asked suspiciously.

"We think someone Ann met is trying to hurt her."

" _That Kurusu boy again?"_

Makoto threw a warning look towards Sae who was about to speak up in Akira's defence. "Something like that. We only want to talk to her to make sure she's ok."

" _I can assure you Miss Takamaki is fine. If Mr Kurusu comes around, I will contact the police. Now if you'll excuse me,"_ The maid replied before hanging up.

Makoto scowled staring down at her phone hoping the burning anger in her eyes would set the receiver on the other end alight. "Damn it!"

"If Lady-Ann isn't at her house she must be at work," Morgana offered seeing as it was a Sunday.

"What is the name of the magazine Ann models for?" Sae asked returning to her laptop.

"Vague," Morgana answered.

Sae found the website, and after a couple of clicks, she smiled. "A police detail has been assigned to guard a Vague shoot in Shibuya."

* * *

The Nijima sisters took the train from their apartment into the bustling heart of Shibuya ward that was filled with shoppers and tourists on a sunlit Sunday in October. Scything through the crowd, the Nijima's found their way to the nearby Yoyogi Park. As expected on a Sunday the park was filled with people; a small rock concert had attracted a crowd in one corner while in another, cosplayers were posing for eager tourists. At the far end of the park from the Nijima sisters was the Yoyogi National Gymnasium which was currently being redeveloped for the 2020 Summer Olympics.

Morgana poked his head out of the bag slung over Makoto's shoulder as they stood in the shade of a tree casting a careful eye over the multitude of people in the park. "How are we supposed to find Lady-Ann in this mess?"

"I wish I could speak cat," Sae said sighing.

"I speak perfect Japanese thank you Sae-san." Morgana huffed indignantly.

"You speak perfect Japanese to me; everyone else hears meowing." Makoto reminded him.

"It's such a shame the rest of the world can't bask in my eloquence," Morgana replied before dipping back into the shade of the bag.

"Do I want to know?" Sae asked noticing the exasperated look on her sister's face.

"No, you don't."

"Any ideas?"

Makoto frowned studying the crowd, after a few moments she spotted several middle-aged men congregating towards the south end of the park. Makoto groaned in disgust but knew it was their best bet. "I suggest we follow the line of perverts heading south."

Sae made a face but nodded, and the two emerged from the shade and slowly made their way towards the south end of the park towards a growing group of middle-aged men and teenaged boys. At the centre of this gathering was the target of their mission. Pouting cutely in an almost see-through white singlet and booty shorts that were cut practically obscenely high was Ann Takamaki. Ann was posing over an expensive American Harley Davidson Motorcycle. The sunlight reflecting off the chrome shielded Ann view of the leering masses and more importantly hid Sae and Makoto for the moment. The two watched as Ann draped herself across the machine at different angles at the direction of the photographer who managed to capture Ann's breasts stuffed into a size too small strapless bra to exaggerate her already ample cleavage.

Makoto had to hold onto Sae's arm to calm the elder Nijima. Sae settled for muttering colour obscenities at the horny photographer as they waited for Ann to finish. After another agonising hour, Ann was released from her job and allowed to return to her trailer and change.

Makoto and Sae stood nearby watching the door for Ann to emerge. The entrance, flanked by two large security men was surrounded by Takamaki fan-boys both young and old, all wanting an autograph from their favourite magazine model.

Sae threw a glance at her sister. "Thoughts?"

"I can see only one way of getting her attention," Makoto replied digging into a side pocket of Morgana's bag.

Handing the cat over to her sister Makoto marched forward forcing her way through the gaggle of perverts doing her level best to avoid any wandering hands. The occasional yelp of pain was heard over the din of Ann Takamaki's adoring public as several members of her fan club withdrew nursing various sore body parts as Makoto forced her way to the front of the line.

Ann's practised mask almost cracked when she locked eyes with her former friend. Makoto pushed the notebook she'd retrieved from Morgana's bag into Ann's hands. The diary was open to a page that had a freshly written note on it.

Ann

We need to talk

Ann glanced up from the note, a scowl crossing her ruby red lips. Ann quickly scribbled on the page shoving the notebook back into Makoto's hands. Makoto glanced down to look at Ann's hastily written response.

Leave me alone

Makoto frowned scrawling another note before thrusting it back under Ann's nose. Makoto's eyes burned resolutely refusing to move until Ann read the letter.

This is important; we need to talk urgently!

Ann sighed in defeat nodding turning to retreat into her trailer. Ann's fan club muttered colourful profanities directed at Makoto as they withdrew allowing Sae and Morgana to return to Makoto's side. "You never fail to impress Makoto."

"I think there was that time I got a B in chemistry," Makoto replied sarcastically.

"If I remember correctly it was an A-," Sae reminded her gently.

Moments later Ann emerged from her trailer dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. Ann tossed a glare at the sisters before speaking. "What do you want?"

Ann's cold tone surprised Makoto, she knew that Ann was angry at Akira for the way he treated them and her, but Makoto hadn't realised how angry Ann was. "We wanted to talk to you about your new guy friend, Tsukasa."

Ann tossed one of her blonde curls between her fingers. "What about him?"

"Ann, he's dangerous, Akira…"

A humourless laugh escaped Ann's lips as her sapphire orbs pierced Makoto. "I knew it; I knew eventually this would come back to that loser! What happened, is Akira upset I'm not back worshipping at his feet now he's decided not to be a murderer? I thought Kamoshida's ego was bad, but Akira's is worse. I refuse to whore myself out to his giant ego anymore! He didn't even have the balls to come here himself; he sent you two."

"Takamaki-chan, what the hell is going on, why are you talking like this?! You're Akira's friend; you're the one who said he's worth putting things on hold for. Why are you doing this?" Sae demanded.

"Maybe I'm sick of chasing after some perv who wants to start a harem. Maybe someone outside of Akira's cult of personality made me see sense. I expect this from Ryuji or Futaba, but you two are supposed to be strong independent women. You're both so full of shit. You're probably full of Akira's tiny prick."

Ann's bodyguards moved to defend their charge as a slap echoed around the park. A glowing red handprint now adorned Ann's pristine white skin. Ann glared down at Sae who'd moved to stand in front of Ann, Sae's eyes burned with anger towards the younger woman as Ann spoke. "I think you two should leave before my bodyguards have to do something unfortunate."

Ann retreated into her trailer as her bodyguards motioned for the Nijima sisters to move on. Once they reached the edge of the park, Sae turned to face her younger sister Sae's eyes lost behind her bangs. "I'm sorry Makoto, things escalated, and I acted without thinking."

"It's ok Sae-nee-san, honestly if you hadn't, I would have. Ann was being… Anyway, it's not all lost," Makoto admitted with a small smile.

"You have a backup plan?"

"Yup," Makoto replied pulling out her phone as the Nijima sisters walked back towards the train station.

* * *

Ann Takamaki collapsed into a seat as tears ran down her face. The tears burned slightly as they met the still tender skin on her left cheek. Ann hadn't intended things to escalate the way they had; she didn't even mean the things she'd said. Ann had never meant to compare Akira to Kamoshida, she knew he wasn't anything like that rapist, and Ann knew that Sae and Makoto would only ever act in Ann's best interest rather than at the request of Akira.

Even though Ann knew those things intellectually, she was still a broken-hearted eighteen-year-old. The only man she'd ever loved had left them to fall into an evil man's trap, and after they saved him, he'd rejected them and disappeared again to murder the man who'd tortured him. Ann was happy Akira hadn't followed through, but she was still furious at him for shutting her out of his life especially at a time when he was at his lowest ebb. Ann had lost count of the nights she'd lay awake worrying whether he was ok, glancing at her phone in the vain hope he'd respond to the dozens of texts she'd sent him. Despite being angry, she was still lying awake most nights with worry, except now Ann worried and argued with the part of herself that wanted to call him.

* * *

Tsukasa Hyata paced his small Shinjuku apartment glancing nervously at the mobile phone sitting on the little dining table next to a half-full ashtray. Tsukasa dived for the phone as it began vibrating on the table scooping it up as he stubbed his half-smoked cigarette out in the ashtray. "It's about fucking time; I've been calling you for hours."

" _Need I remind you that you work for me Mr Hyata. I had other, more important, business to take care of."_ Naito Eizo replied the host could hear almost visualise his sneering face through the phone line.

Tsukasa shuddered shoving another cigarette in his mouth nervously chucking the lighter back onto the table after several unsuccessful attempts to light it. Tsukasa began to pace again scratching his eyebrow with his thumb as he held the unlit cigarette between his fingers. "Look, I'm not sure I can go through with this."

" _What the fuck is the matter, you've done this dozens of times."_ Eizo snarled.

"Yeah, but all those times I wasn't targeting one of the fucking Phantom Thieves. When they find out…"

" _They'll do nothing, trust me. As long as you follow the plan and rape that little blonde bitch until she's a broken mess everything will be fine."_

"How does raping her until she breaks, ensure I'll be safe?" Tsukasa asked.

 _"Their leader is one push away from cutting his wrists. When we send him photos of his little blonde girlfriend fucked stupid, he'll finish the job I started."  
_

"Or he'll rip Tokyo in half looking for us," Tsukasa spat angrily.

" _Do your fucking job Hyata, or I'll rip Tokyo in half looking for you. Nothing that shit stain could do compares with the slow death I'll put you through if you don't do what I'm paying you for."  
_

Before Tsukasa could reply, Eizo hung up. Tsukasa dropped the phone back onto the table pulling a bottle of whiskey from a nearby cupboard and poured some out into a glass. Tsukasa knocked the booze back in one go resting his hands against the cupboard he pulled the bottle from letting the whiskey burn against his throat. "Fuck."

Naito Eizo sat in Eriko Kurusu's otherwise empty apartment staring at his phone. Eizo had just hung up on Tsukasa Hyata and was now frowning at the dark screen of his Nokia 3310. After a moment Eizo accessed his contact list and found the name of a contact in Tokyo. Eizo pressed the call button and waited as the phone rang several times. Eizo heard the person on the other end of the line pick up and spoke. "Tsukasa Hyata might become a liability. As soon as we have the photos of him with the blonde kill them both. I don't care what you do with Hyata but make sure you leave the blonde somewhere Kurusu can find her."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Ok, just a note, Hyata is not the canon surname for Tsukasa. He doesn't have a surname in Persona 5, so I used a random Japanese name generator and picked Hyata.

Thank you to everyone who is following this story, it's a nice ego boost to see so many people interested. We still have a couple of chapters left. I wonder if any of you have figured out who the mystery Persona character I've put in this story is? It's not Junpei that's a bit too easy. You might have to do a bit of research because it may not jump out at you at first. If you do find it, please contact me via Private Message because I'd like to keep it a secret until it's revealed in the story.

* * *

Thanks to the following people for reviewing.

 **Guest**

 **Rebfan90**

 **Shadow Joestar**

* * *

Review Responses:

 **Falcon Puncher** : *Listening to Toy Soldiers* Yeah, I can see where you'd get that impression from.

 **Novice4129** : I feel bad for putting you through this for a second story straight. Honestly, I've been sitting here for two minutes trying to come up with a smart shape based joke, but nothing comes to mind, so I'll just say yes, I think it's a square.

 **Lord Naruto** : Yep.

 **Super Kamehameha** : Did it turn out to be who you thought it would be?

 **Version15** : I agree Makoto's language is probably OoC but to be fair she never walked in on Sae making out with Akira in the game. It won't be the new normal, that was apparently an exceptional situation.

 **Lelouch-Strife** : I checked, Ann beat Sae to Akira's first kiss a few chapters ago.


	17. Lonely Boy XVII

**Lonely Boy XVII**

* * *

Akira Kurusu groaned quietly as he regained consciousness, his body ached all over. Akira tried to adjust his wrists to alleviate the throbbing pain, however no matter what he did he couldn't ease the pain. Akira winced as he cracked his eyes open the bright light from outside rushing through to his brain. After a few seconds, Akira's eyes adjusted and he felt his blood run cold in his veins. 'N-no, no, it can't be, not here, not again!'

Akira had opened his eyes to find himself back in the shed Eizo had used to torture him. Akira screamed thrashing against his restraints as the door burst open. Instead of Naito Eizo as Akira had expected Masayoshi Shido stepped inside. Walking up to the terrified young man he slapped him across the face, Shido sneered at him as Akira hung limply against his restraints.

Shido retreated through the shed door before returning moments later, he held a scalpel in his right hand, in the left he dragged a young blonde woman through the door tossing her limp body at Akira's feet. "Ann," Akira croaked looking down at the blonde. Ann's clothes were little more than rags, and she had no underwear to speak of. Shido kicked the girl in the back making her stir as he looked up at Akira grabbing his face roughly. "Your girlfriend and I had lots of fun together before I got bored with her, didn't we gaijin slut!"

Shido kicked Ann again eliciting a whimper of pain from said girl. Shido reached down grabbing Ann by the hair dragging her back towards the roller door at the front of the shed. Shido sneered at the horrified look on Akira's face as Shido brandished the scalpel. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend blondie!"

Tears ran down Ann's bruised and swollen cheeks as she reached out in vain for Akira. "Akira-san, help, please help, guh!"

"ANN!" Akira screamed as Shido sliced the blade across Ann's throat, blood spraying across the floor and Akira's legs. Shido dropped Ann at his feet stepping over the dying girl to stand in front of Akira as he cleaned the blade with a cloth from his pocket. "You were supposed to protect her Joker; you were supposed to keep her safe. You were supposed to protect them all, the artist, the punk, the hacker, the coffee shop owner, the gamer, the doctor, the teacher, the ex-Yakuza, the ex-councilman, the reporter, the shogi player, and the fortune-teller. You were supposed to keep them from harm, and yet they're all dead because of you. Don't worry about the heiress and the sisters. I have a special brand of hell in store for them; you'd be surprised what some old men will pay for an ex-prosecutor and her hot teen sister. Okumura is a treat I'm keeping for myself, as long as she believes you're alive she does _whatever_ I want."

Before Akira could utter a word in defiance, he felt the scalpel pierce his abdomen. Shido sniggered as the blade cut down Akira's belly a few millimetres before he roughly ripped the knife from Akira's gut. Tossing the scalpel to the ground in front of Ann, Shido sneered again. "Goodbye, Joker. The ship of state needs its captain."

Akira whimpered in pain struggling fruitlessly against his restraints as Ann's blood pooled on the floor mixing with the blood that was running down Akira's legs from his abdominal wound. Hot tears ran down Akira's face as he resumed hanging limply. He could feel his life force slowly slipping away as he hung staring at Ann's dead body. Akira shook with rage and with the last of his energy he screamed before passing out.

*End Dream Sequence*

* * *

"Akira, wake up, AKIRA!"

Akira's eyes snapped open almost vaulting forward in bed if it weren't for the firm hands on his shoulders. Akira's eyes darted around in alarm trying to find the source of the voice as he struggled against the hands holding him on the bed.

"Akira, chill, dude, it's me it's Ryuji!" Ryuji yelled finally grabbing his best friend's attention.

"R-Ryuji!" Akira yelled pushing Ryuji's hands off his shoulders and sitting up. Akira immediately wrapped his best friend in a hug.

"Hey dude, it's ok. Relax, take some deep breaths," Ryuji reassured Akira gently rubbing his back.

"S-sorry, I was… I…"

"You were having a nightmare. We noticed," Ryuji replied glancing towards the stairs as Haru Okumura walked up with a bowl of hot water and towel over her shoulder.

"W-what's going on?" Akira asked looking quizzically between Ryuji and Haru.

"Dude, you've been unconscious for two days. You stood out in that rain for too damn long and got a chest infection. We've been here the entire time."

"Y-you and Haru…" Akira asked looking confused.

"Futaba too. I slept at her house, but aside from that, I've been here with Ryuji-kun looking after you," Haru confirmed placing the water down on the work desk at the foot of the bed.

"You didn't have to do that," Akira muttered a tinge of red crossing his cheeks.

"Sure, we did. We're your best friends," Ryuji reminded Akira flicking his forehead gently.

"Ryuji, make sure Akira lies back down and put that warm compress on his head. I'll go tell Doctor Takemi that Akira is awake."

The two boys nodded as Akira flopped back down onto the bed. Ryuji glanced over with a questioning look as he wetted the cloth. "I'm going to get one hell of a lecture for this."

* * *

For the first time in over two days, Makoto Nijima smiled as she stood in Futaba Sakura's bedroom. "Thanks for letting me know Haru, I'll tell them."

Makoto turned to face her sister Sae and the room's resident who was busy typing on her computer with one hand while the other held one ear of her headphones to her head. "Haru says Akira is awake. For real this time."

Sae sighed in relief. "Good, his night terrors are terrifying pardon the pun."

"You're forgiven," Makoto replied turning to Futaba. "Well, do you have it Futaba-chan?"

Futaba sighed putting her headphones down. The young red-head moved her mouse around the computer screen several times before finally standing up to stretch before slumping back into her computer chair turning around to face the sisters with a smug expression on her face. "Look for yourselves."

The Nijima sisters checked their phones finding an e-mail from Alibaba with two pieces of audio attached. Sae and Makoto smiled at each other and then back at Futaba. "Thank you, Futaba-chan. We owe you."

"I only ask my usual price. Hugs from Akira-Onii-san and that you promise I never have to listen to that creepy voice again. He's the living worst."

The sisters turned to leave before Makoto stopped for a moment. "Did you want to come with us Futaba-chan?"

"Nah, I feel the sudden urge for a Phoenix Featherman R marathon coming on!"

Makoto smiled as Futaba called Sae back for a moment. A smug smile was crossing the redhead's lips. "So, Madam Prosecutor what led to the change of heart?"

Sae raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What change of heart, I didn't see anything, and I was never here."

* * *

The Nijima sisters took a train from Yongen-Jaya to Shibuya ward to await the arrival of the person they hoped would break through the shell of hate that Ann Takamaki had cocooned herself in. It had taken a little persuasion and Haru comping the train ticket to encourage the young woman the two were waiting for to return to Tokyo after everything that had happened. Sae glanced at her younger sister who wore a pensive expression. "Is something wrong Makoto?"

"This will be the first time I've seen her since before I became a Phantom Thief. When I was working for Principal Kobayakawa trying to ferret out information on the identities of the Phantom Thieves Ann accused me of being complicit in the Kamoshida cover-up."

"You know that's not true."

"Isn't it?" Makoto asked turning to look her sister in the eyes. "Everyone looked the other way and not just because he was an adult and a teacher. We all wanted to bask in the reflected glory of the volleyball team even if it meant people suffered. Even if it meant he raped and sodomised the children under his charge. I should have said something, I should have come to you with my suspicions, but I didn't because…"

"Because you were afraid of bothering me because I wasn't a good sister. We all must live with the consequences of our action or inaction. You've strived to make things better, you brought down a Prime Minister and felled a God to protect this country and the world. I think the rest of us can afford to cut you a little slack."

A young woman with long brown hair tied in a ponytail approached the pair. She was dressed in a simple long-sleeved shirt and dark coloured baggy jeans. Even though the jeans were loose fitting, the outline of a knee brace still showed the material. "Your sister is right Nijima-san, I don't blame you for what happened with Kamoshida, it's the facility who covered up his crimes. If you'd spoken out, you would have been silenced like everyone else. Ann-san told me about what you and the other Phantom Thieves did. Even if there were something to forgive I forgive you. You helped save the world, and you're trying to save my best friend. I think we're even."

The Nijima sisters rose from their seats greeting the young woman with handshakes. "Sae-san, this is Shiho Suzui."

"It's nice to meet you Suzui-san," Sae commented with a bow.

"Oh, n-no, please it's just Shiho Nijima-sama," Shiho replied with a deep bow.

"Nijima-sama, where did that come from?" Sae responded as a blush worked its way up her pale cheeks.

Shiho began to explain as the three walked towards the exit of the station towards Sae's car. "Since I started at my new school my academic interests have changed. I want to help women and girls who were abused like I was. I'm studying to become an attorney, and you're a big influence Nijima-sama. You were the youngest lawyer ever in the Special Investigations Unit, if you'd stayed you would have been the youngest director. Now you defend kids like Akira-san who've been railroaded by the system."

Makoto cast a smug smile in Sae's direction whose face was now bright red from the compliments Shiho was heaping on the older woman's shoulders. "T-thank you Shiho-chan, oh, we're here, at last."

Shiho ducked her head in embarrassment as Makoto nudged the younger girl with her elbow. "It's ok Shiho-chan, it's not your fault my sister can't take a compliment."

* * *

Sae gave her sister a withering glance as the three climbed into Sae's car for the drive to the Nijima's apartment. Once there Shiho deposited her bag in the spare bedroom before joining the sisters at the dining table for lunch. After exchanging stories about school and Makoto's first few months at University, Shiho felt comfortable enough to ask the question that had been bugging her since Makoto called three days before. "Makoto-san, what's going on with Ann-san."

Makoto and Sae exchanged dark looks before Makoto took a deep breath and began to retell the events of the past three months. Makoto started with Sae discovering Akira living on the streets of Shinjuku before skipping back to explain the events that led him to bump into Sae. Makoto explained who Naito Eizo was and how he was connected to Masayoshi Shido and the deception that led to Akira's capture and torture. Sae then finished by telling what happened after Akira returned and how it destroyed his relationship with Ann.

"That's terrible, but if Ann-san doesn't want to be friends with Akira-kun that's something only he can fix," Shiho offered.

"We know, but that's not why we called you Shiho-chan," Makoto explained pulling out her phone and laying it on the table in front of Shiho. Makoto played the audio recordings Futaba had obtained from her tap on Tsukasa and Eizo's phones. The younger woman went pale staring back at the sisters in terror. "Ann-san…"

"We're still Ann's friends; we need to protect her whether she wants us too or not. Ann won't listen to us, but she'll listen to you. If we don't convince her…"

"I understand," Shiho replied rising from her seat, the Nijima sisters stared at her blankly when she looked back at them. "Well, you kind of implied the clock was ticking on this so let's go!"

* * *

Ann Takamaki sat staring at her iPhone that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her as the screen faded to black. Thirty seconds later the screen lit up again reminding Ann that she'd just received another message from Tsukasa Hyata. It was the fiftieth message in a row from her new gentleman friend since Sunday. At first, the messages had been sweet invitations to dinner and dessert but as the days had gone by the messages had become increasingly demanding. Initially, the attention had flattered Ann; it was refreshing to find a man who was self-assured and confident given her recent experience with Akira. However, that confidence had quickly been revealed as arrogance and Tsukasa's demands on Ann's time were setting warning bells off in her head.

It didn't help that Ann was spending her sleepless nights debating herself on the merits of forgiving Akira. Ann was in a love/hate relationship with herself and the shaggy-haired leader of the Phantom Thieves. Ann was still angry at him, but that anger was slowly fading with each day that passed, and it was being replaced with the desire to see him again.

Ann was stirred from her reverie by a knock at the door. Ann frowned rising hesitantly on the couch approaching the front door. Ann opened the door cautiously peeking through the crack to find to her relief that it wasn't Tsukasa Hyata but Shiho Suzui standing outside her house.

"Shiho!" Ann cried in relief and joy throwing the door open to hug her best friend.

"Ann-chan!" Shiho replied embracing Ann with equal happiness.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying for finals?" Ann asked.

"I am, well, I was but we need to talk to you," Shiho explained.

Ann's expression darkened glancing around the front step suspiciously. " _We_ , who is _we_ , Shiho?"

Ann's question drew a reluctant Makoto Nijima from her hiding spot behind a large potted plant that resided beside the front step of the house. Ann lowered her eyes to the brunette a look of disgust seared into her features. "I never thought you'd lower yourself to this Nijima-sempai, you dragged my best friend away from her home. For what, to talk me into going back to Akira? When are you going to get the message?!"

Ann turned re-entering the house while attempting to slam the door in the face of her friends only to have the move blocked by a resolute Shiho Suzui. "We're not here about Akira-kun! We're here to save your life!"

Ann turned around with a baffled expression painted on her face. The bafflement quickly turned to anger directed at the younger Nijima sister. "What the fuck kind of lies have you been telling her!"

Ann stalked towards Makoto who was ready if reluctant to defend herself from the enraged blonde before Shiho stepped between them slapping Ann across the face. "Pull your head out of your ass for a minute Takamaki! Your friends are trying to protect you! But you're so twisted up inside with anger you don't know which way is up and that fucking bastard Tsukasa is taking advantage of it! He wants you to stay angry at Makoto-san and the others because it keeps you isolated. It's the same strategy Kamoshida employed except he used fear instead of anger. I refuse to let what happened to me happen to my best friend. I won't do it; I'll die first!"

Ann's features soften in the face of the now weeping younger girl. Ann and Makoto embraced her quietly soothing Shiho as they stared each other down at the crying girl. Ann let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in before speaking. "I… guess I could listen to what you have to say."

"You don't need to listen to me, Tsukasa makes it pretty clear what he plans to do in this audio recording," Makoto replied holding up her phone.

Ann rolled her eyes as the three walked through into the lounge room. "Futaba-chan, that figures."

Makoto placed the phone on Ann's coffee table opening the audio file and letting it play.

* * *

 _"It's about fucking time; I've been calling you for hours, Eizo."_

" _ **Need I remind you that you work for me Mr Hyata. I had other, more important, business to take care of."**_

" _Look, I'm not sure I can go through with this."_

 _ **"What the fuck is the matter, you've done this dozen of times."  
**_

" _Yeah, but all those times I wasn't targeting one of the fucking Phantom Thieves. When they find out…"_

" _ **They'll do nothing, trust me. As long as you follow the plan and rape that little blonde bitch until she's a broken mess everything will be fine."**_

 _"How does raping her until she breaks to ensure I'll be safe?"  
_

 _ **"Their leader is one push away from cutting his wrists. When we send him photos of his little blonde girlfriend fucked stupid, he'll finish the job I started."**_

" _Or he'll rip Tokyo in half looking for us,"_

" _ **Do your fucking job Hyata, or I'll rip Tokyo in half looking for you. Nothing that shit stain could do compares with the slow death I'll put you through if you don't do what I'm paying you for."**_

* * *

Makoto turned to her blonde friend whose face had become even paler than usual. "Tsukasa works for Eizo…"

"This wasn't a random pick up in a bar Ann-chan, you're a target in Eizo's sick revenge play. We've always known that as soon as he got sick of torturing Akira, he'd come after us but with everything that's happened Eizo has figured out a way to hurt you and torture Akira all at the same time. My friend Eiko dated that creep last year. He was running a scam that involved getting high school girls into debt and working it off at his brothel. Akira and I were able to save her before he could drag her down. Eiko saw you with him when she was coming out of her job. All I wanted to do was protect you Ann-chan, you're my friend, you're important to me."

Ann frowned licking her lips looking down at her skirt picking at it absently. "You're important to me too Makoto-sempai. I've been so angry recently I haven't been able to think straight. I said some horrible things to you, and for that I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive Akira yet, but I'm willing to come back to LeBlanc with you and Shiho and talk to him."

Makoto nodded with a smile. "Ok."

* * *

Morgana, the cat, sat on a wall near Yongen Jaya's local supermarket. Morgana licked his lips staring at the fresh fish display. Morgana thought that living with the Nijima sisters was going to be a holiday in heaven with two beautiful women feeding him fatty tuna all day. It turned out that both women were very busy, so busy that Morgana had to settle for canned tuna every night. Granted, it was still tuna, but it was _canned_ and not fresh. This wasn't unacceptable as he cared deeply about the Nijima's and would never say something to hurt their feelings, but still, _canned_ tuna. A cat had his standards.

Morgana was distracted from his planned supermarket heist by a coughing fit brought on by cigarette smoke. Morgana moved away from his spot on the wall glaring back down the alley towards the person who let the smoke drift in his direction. Morgana's eyes widened when caught sight of the person in question; he recognised the tanned skin, the tacky suit, and the gelled hair. It was Tsukasa Hyata, the guy Akira and Makoto had stopped from hurting Makoto's friend last year. Morgana knew that Tsukasa was an animal of habit and for him to come all the way from Shinjuku to Yongen Jaya wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Morgana leapt up onto the roof of the supermarket crossing the distance between it and home in moments. Slipping through the open window of the Attic he found Akira asleep on the bed, Ryuji and Haru nowhere in sight. Morgana decided the direct approach was best; he dived from the window ceil to Akira's stomach.

"Gah! Morgana, what, that hurt!"

"Sorry, Akira we've got a problem,"

Akira's head dropped back to the bed. "What else is new?"

"Akira, I'm serious, Eiko, Makoto's friend, I just saw her ex-boyfriend in the alley near the supermarket. I think he's waiting for someone," Morgana reported.

Akira frowned sitting up on the bed. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

Exiting Yongen-Jaya station the three girls, Ann Takamaki, Shiho Suzui, and Makoto Nijima walked through the back streets towards the LeBlanc café. As they passed the cinema, a man with tanned skin, dressed in a grey suit with a red shirt underneath stepped out into the street in front of them. A dark sneer crossed his lips as the girl's eyes were drawn to the blade that he held loosely in his left hand.

"Takamaki-chan, you've been avoiding me, naughty girl," Tsukasa remarked herding the girls into an alley that led onto one of Tokyo's main thoroughfares.

"For good reason, you're a pimp! You were trying to get me into bed just to hurt Akira-kun!" Ann spat angrily.

"You've been a busy girl Makoto-chan, I guess I'll have to cut off your nose, so you can't stick it in other people's business again," Tsukasa commented turning the switchblade over in his fingers.

"Just try it!" Makoto replied putting herself between Tsukasa and Ann and Shiho. As she did a man in a grey hoody passed between the girls. He was apparently oblivious to the situation judging from the headphone cord that dangled out of his hoody.

"Maybe later, for now, you're… oh! Watch where you're going, you stupid jerk!" Tsukasa yelled as the man in the hoody knocked into his left side. Tsukasa stumbled backwards a couple of steps, but the blade avoided hitting him or the man who knocked into him.

"Some people are so fucking rude! Listen here you stupid sluts you're coming with me!" Tsukasa yelled having shed his suave demeanour. In its place was a face full of panic and fear as his fingers tightened around the switchblade.

"Or what?" Makoto bit back.

"Or I'll…" Tsukasa began reaching into his jacket. "I'll…" Tsukasa repeated as his right hand felt around inside his jacket.

"You'll do nothing Tsukasa-san," A voice behind him announced. The man in the grey hoody dropped the hood to reveal a shock of shaggy black hair and dark eyes that shined with confidence as he held Tsukasa's Glock 9-millimetre pistol in his grip. Disengaging the clip Akira pulled back the slide to release the round in the chamber before pulling the trigger and smashing the front end of the gun against a nearby wall pushing the slide free of the gun. Akira turned the gun over in his hand emptying its contents on the ground before throwing the remains of the disassembled gun back to Tsukasa.

"This is over Tsukasa-san, get lost," Akira announced walking towards the girls.

Tsukasa shook in rage holding his disassembled gun in his right hand and the switchblade in his left. Tsukasa knew that if he killed Akira Kurusu, everything would be forgiven. Eizo would use his political power to protect him from any blowback. All he had to do was kill Akira. But there was no reason he couldn't make the raven-haired boy suffer first as Tsukasa's eyes darted from Akira to Ann. With a bellowing scream Tsukasa dove for Ann Takamaki his switchblade raised high into the air.

Unfortunately, before Tsukasa could reach Ann, Akira stepped in the way. Closing the distance between them in a heartbeat, Akira locked Tsukasa's arm in his while connecting with a headbutt and a knee to Tsukasa's stomach. Akira threw the older man aside Tsukasa landed on his ass slamming into the wall of the cinema behind him. Tsukasa cradled his broken nose with his hand he wasn't aware of events around him until he found Akira standing in front of him holding a phone.

"I think you should hear this."

* * *

" _ **Tsukasa Hyata might become a liability. As soon as we have the photos of him with the blonde kill them both. I don't care what you do with Hyata but make sure you leave the blonde somewhere Kurusu can find her."**_

* * *

Tsukasa's eyes filled with anger and fear as he glanced at the dark-haired teen in front of him. "W-what should I do?"

"Runaway. Run far away from here. Forget this place, forget its name and its location. Banish it from your thoughts and run. Then, just when you think you've run far enough start running again because if you _ever_ try to hurt my friends again, I will find you. I am a Phantom Thief; I taught a god how to fear, what do you think I'll do if I ever find you?"

Tsukasa Hyata nodded scrambling to his feet and fleeing Yongen-Jaya in fear of his life. Akira smiled at his handy work before swaying on the spot and collapsing into the wall beside him. The three girls screamed in horror, the switchblade Tsukasa had been using protruded from a shallow wound in Akira's side. Makoto immediately ran up a nearby staircase returning moments later with Doctor Takemi who cursed angrily at once again seeing Akira Kurusu injured.

* * *

A couple of hours later Akira emerged from the doctor's office with his wound stitched up and a stern lecture ringing in his ears. Akira smiled gently as he greeted Makoto, Shiho, Morgana, and Ann at the bottom of the stairs.

"How are you feeling Akira-kun?" Shiho asked softly eyeing off the bloodied remains of his hoody.

"It was just a flesh wound. I've had worse, besides its better, I got hurt than Ann-chan."

"No, it wasn't! How can you say that! I can take care of myself Akira; you don't have to be some knight in shining armour! I'm not some damsel you have to rescue! You keep doing this; you keep diving into situations where you think you're going to protect us and end up getting hurt! I can't do it anymore Akira; I can't see you lying half dead on a hospital bed, I don't want to see you wrapped in bandages with bruises all over your face!"

"Ann-chan…" Akira whispered approaching the blonde placing one hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" Ann screamed slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me! You make me so angry Akira; I keep saying that I care about you, that I love you and you keep putting yourself in danger and getting hurt. You act like my feelings don't matter. How can I just pretend this doesn't hurt, how can I love you when everything you do makes me so angry!"

"Ann-chan…"

"Don't call me that, you don't have the right to call me that anymore, you're not my friend, friends don't do this to each other!" Ann yelled shaking with anger as the words spilt out before she could reign them in.

"I HATE YOU!"

Ann Takamaki's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her face. The young blonde's heart broke into a million pieces seeing the look on Akira's face. Ann tried to walk towards him but with each step, she took forward he took one back. "A-Akira, I-I didn't… I, I would… Akira, Akira WAIT!"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

That counts as one of my longer chapters, but it needed to be this length to encompass everything that needed to happen to progress the plot. Tsukasa was never meant to be a severe threat; he was just a plot device to move the romance sub-plot between Ann and Akira forward.

* * *

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

Rebfan90

Super Kamehameha

* * *

Review Responses:

Shadow Joestar: I hope this was a satisfying resolution to that plot point.

The Tigers: I'd say Eizo is blind to the consequences of his actions. He believes that when he gets rid of Akira, all his problems go away. He thinks that the other Phantom Thieves and their allies will just fall apart and disappear and let him rise to the Prime Ministership without putting up any opposition.


	18. Lonely Boy XVIII

**Lonely Boy XVIII**

* * *

It was Ann Takamaki's birthday in less than three weeks. She'd been excited to be able to celebrate with her friends and Akira for the second year in a row. Before a year ago she'd only ever observed with her live-in caretaker or maybe Shiho. Then last year, despite the Phantom Thieves being blamed for Kunikazu Okumura's death and planning not only to take down Sae Nijima's Palace but fake Akira's death the Thieves had managed to put on a big celebration for Ann's birthday. Ann even got to spend a few moments alone with Akira, not that she had the courage to confess her feelings to him.

Ann was sitting on Akira's bed in the attic of LeBlanc; she'd consigned herself to the furthers corner of the bed away from the stairs with her legs pressed against her chest as her head rested against her arms. Ann's tears ran down her face and dripped down onto her thighs dampening her denim short shorts.

Ann… no, Akira's friends were downstairs waiting for his return. Akira had walked away from them after Ann screamed 'I hate you'. He didn't even run, he just walked, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. Makoto and Shiho tried to divert Akira to the café, but every time they tried getting in his way he would silently skirt around them. It was only after Makoto had tried to physically pull him back towards the café that they finally left him alone. Akira had looked up into Makoto's eyes with a mix of anger and pain that had left Makoto a sobbing mess on the street. Before Shiho could catch up to them, Akira had disappeared into the train station.

Ann had tried to wait with Akira's friends, but the glares and accusatory looks they gave her made the blonde-haired girl storm upstairs. Ann raised her head looking up at the beam that Akira had tried to hang himself on a few months ago. Ann was starting to get an idea what it was like to be isolated amongst friends and hate yourself so much you want to die.

* * *

Akira Kurusu looked down at the time on his phone, 7:08 pm, he wasn't even sure how long it had been since he'd boarded this train. Akira figured it was somewhere between mid-morning and mid-afternoon, not that it mattered now, it was getting dark out and judging by the hundred or so texts and missed phone calls the others were getting worried about him. Sadly none of them was from the one person he wanted to hear from. None of the texts or missed calls was from Ann.

Akira still wasn't sure if she meant those words, it seemed from the way she acted afterwards that it had been something she instantly regretted. Even still the words echoed in his head as if taunting him, Ann didn't love him, Ann hated him, she wanted nothing to do with him, he should just curl up and die. She'd even taken up with some scumbag who tried to sell her off to be some old pervert's trophy wife slash plaything. Why would she do that if she loved you?

"Oh yeah, because I fucked up…" Akira muttered to himself as he recalled all the times he'd broken Ann's heart recently. He'd rejected her, pushed her away and banished her from his life all in the name of revenge and some distorted idea that distance would lessen the pain. It had made it far worse if today's example was anything to go by.

* * *

Akira swayed gently in his seat, just registering that they'd arrived at the stop for Yongen Jaya. As if on auto-pilot Akira rose from and exited the train. He wandered the streets for almost half an hour before arriving back at the door of LeBlanc. Akira could see through the glass of the door that his friend's sans Ann and Yusuke were sitting he assumed waiting for his return. Akira tried to push the self-hate he felt for putting them through this to the back of his mind, but it was difficult. Watching them sitting, worrying, and putting their own lives on hold for his benefit hurt.

Part of him wanted to walk away; he was about to listen to that part of his brain when the door to the café opened, and Sojiro stepped outside. A small smile crossed his face as he led his adopted son across the street into the laundromat. After getting a nod of permission from Akira, Sojiro lifted his shirt just enough to examine the wound Tsukasa's switchblade had made. Sojiro frowned as he lowered the shirt and hugged Akira before directing the younger man to a nearby chair.

"Seems like you've had a rough day kid," Sojiro observed.

"Yeah, rough…"

"I knew someone once that did what you do. He tried to shoulder the weight of the world when all any of us wanted him to do was worry about himself a little more. It was as if he'd faced down God and barely escaped with his life. I never knew why but considering your eyes and knowing what you've been through I'm beginning to wonder whether he did face down a God somewhere in his past."

Sojiro walked out of the laundromat to the soda machine on the parallel wall. Extracting two cans of soda, he returned handing one to Akira before taking a sip of his own. "You've got a good group of friends waiting for you in that café kid. You may fight, you may fall out from time to time, but when it comes to the point they'll have your back, and you'll have theirs. Even after everything you've been through if you ran away tonight to some other part of Japan, hell even some other part of the world they'll still find you eventually."

Sojiro tossed the half-empty soda into the bin beside Akira looking at him thoughtfully. "I can never properly understand the bond you and your friends share, all I can say is that it's worth holding onto."

Sojiro walked out of the laundromat leaving Akira alone with his thoughts. Akira rolled his half-empty can of soda between his palms as Sojiro's words rolled in his head. Finally, Akira drained the can and tossed it into the bin beside him before returning to the café.

* * *

"Akira!" Makoto yelled happily diving out of her seat and into his arms as Akira entered the café. Sojiro gave the shaggy-haired boy a warm smile before disappearing to cook some curry for his guests. Quickly Futaba and Haru had gotten up to join Makoto in hugging Akira whose face grew slightly red under all the female attention.

"I'm glad you came home Akira-kun," Sae said approaching Akira to kiss him on the lips when the girls parted.

"SAE!" Makoto protested as Haru and Futaba's faces exploded in embarrassment.

Ryuji had fallen over in his booth laughing as a blushing Akira rubbed the back of his head muttering thanks to the older Nijima sister as she got death glares from Makoto. Akira cleared his throat looking at his friends. "Where is Ann-san?"

The tone of the room quickly darkened at Akira's question. Looking away from Akira to hide her disdainful expression Makoto pointed to the stairs. Akira nodded pausing to flick Ryuji on the ear as he passed.

* * *

Akira arrived at the top of the stairs and smiled softly looking at the beautiful form of Ann Takamaki curled up in a distant corner of his bed. He glanced over and found Shiho Suzui asleep on the couch. Akira stole a blanket from his bed he covered the raven-haired sleeping girl as he walked over to wake Ann. As soon as she raised her head Akira frowned, Ann had red rings under her eyes from crying, and her make-up was running. There was also the fact she viewed Akira fearfully as soon as she got her bearings. Refusing to look him in the eyes Ann got up from the bed.

"S-sorry Akira-kun, I just… I wanted to know that you were ok. I'm… I'll go," Ann whispered walking away.

Akira reached out grabbing Ann by the arm softly. "Ann, wait, please?"

Ann let Akira pull her back towards him still refusing to look him in the eyes. He rested his hands on her waist and his forehead against hers. Small tears rolled down his cheeks as he spoke. "Ann, I, I know I've hurt you so much recently, and I have no right to ask you to stay in my life, but if you left again, I would shatter. I have feelings for Makoto and Sae, I'm not going to lie about that or pretend those feelings don't exist, but I do love you. I should have said it back when you confessed, but I was so fucked up inside. The only good thing about this experience is that it's taught me to value what I have and never to push the people I love away. I'm going to struggle, and I'm going to fall on my face more than once, but if you're there waiting for me, I can pick myself up again."

Ann smiled through her tears punching Akira softly in the chest. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to apologise. I don't hate you Akira, I love you, but you make me so fucking crazy. But then you wouldn't be Akira if you didn't make me crazy. All I want, all I've ever wanted if for you to trust us. You keep saying you love me and you love your friends but it's so hard to believe that when you keep shutting us out. You take the weight of the world on your shoulders and think you must bear it on your own. We're here for your Akira-kun, we want to help you. If I'm going to stay, you must promise not to shut us out anymore. I can't do this anymore otherwise."

Akira nodded as best he could while not breaking contact with Ann's forehead. "I promise. No more trying to solve problems on my own. My body is littered with the consequences of trying things that way."

Ann smiled lifting Akira's face by his chin giving the shaggy-haired boy a peck on the lips. The two were distracted by a soft cough from the direction of the couch. Ann blushed pressing herself against Akira as she returned the smile of her best friend.

"So, are you two good?"

Ann and Akira glanced at each other and smiled. "Yeah, I think we are."

"Good, you two make an adorable couple," Shiho commented.

"Not that cute," Makoto cut in pushing her way between Akira and Ann wrapping her arm around Akira's left possessively.

"We're plenty cute, Makoto-sempai," Ann protested wrapping herself around Akira's right arm.

"Hm, I guess this means I get his front. Works for me," Sae announced joining her sister in the attic, she walked up and snaked her arms around Akira's waist pressing her body against him.

"Sae!" The other two girls protested as Haru, Ryuji and Futaba poked their heads up the stairs to observe the situation. To Akira's dismay, the three quickly retreated with Shiho following close behind leaving Akira trapped between the duelling glares of his three potential partners.

* * *

It was the days where Ryotaro Dojima had to get up before dawn where he wished he'd never given up cigarettes. Taking a cup of lousy coffee from one of the constables Dojima ducked under the police tape that separated an inquiring public from the crime scene. Though Dojima considered that if you were up at this hour of the morning, pre-dawn, you had to be a very inquiring member of the public. Not even the press was out this early.

Dojima walked to the edge of the reservoir stopping beside his partner, Hachiro Kurosawa, who greeted the younger man with a nod. Dojima squatted down pulling back the flap of the body bag. "I would say I feel sorry for this bastard but considering his reputation, I don't."

Kurosawa nodded in agreement. "Hyata Tsukasa, he took three bullets to the back of the head. I guess he finally reached the end of his usefulness for one of his employers. I heard a rumour he was on the run."

"I guess he didn't run far enough."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

For the record I will continue to use Akira as the name of the Protagonist going forward, I will not change it to Ren as it will be in the Anime.

I was also hoping to have this posted alongside Scar Tissue but I'm not quite ready to post it. Hopefully, I'll have it out before the weekend, no promises.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

Version15

Rebfan90

Shadow Joestar

Zeromaru Chaos Mode

* * *

Review Responses:

Michael: Thank you for your review, unfortunately, it was Ann who yelled 'I hate you' at Akira.


	19. Lonely Boy XIX

**Lonely Boy XIX**

* * *

For the second time in a week, Akira Kurusu and Ann Takamaki were standing in a park nearby the Kosei High School dorm. Unlike last time they weren't arguing. Ann had her hands wrapped around Akira's arm as she waited for him to settle. Akira was nervous about seeing Yosuke again considering how their last meeting ended. Ann wanted Akira to heal the wounds with all his friends, but Yusuke's had been the most difficult. Yosuke was the only person to have taken Ann's side when Akira and Ann had their argument. This had led to a dispute between Ryuji and Yusuke which would have devolved into a fist fight if Makoto hadn't been around to separate the two.

Ann's hand glided down Akira's arm to gently play with his fingers. Akira smiled as Ann threaded her fingers through his. "It will be ok, I'm here with you and Makoto and Haru are waiting in the car for us. You're not alone, ok?"

Akira nodded. "I know, I just don't want to lose any more friends."

Ann poked Akira in the side with her free hand. "You haven't lost anyone yet dummy. We're not going to let you lose Yusuke either. If you want I could go talk to him first?"

Akira shook his head. "No, it's ok. I have to do this myself, but you're right, I don't have to do this alone."

Ann smiled patting Akira on the head. "Good boy, you're learning."

Akira gave his pseudo-girlfriend a withering look before rising to his feet with said girl and walking towards the dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto and Haru watched from the former's Rolls Royce. Makoto looked at the car afraid to touch anything more than she had to, worried she might stain the very expensive leather. Makoto smiled at her friend. "We appreciate you being here for Akira."

"I wanted to be here for a friend," Haru replied watching Akira and Ann enter the building. Makoto licked her lips observing Haru's eyes. "Just a friend?"

Haru's cheeks turned pink busying herself with the stitching in her jumper. "W-well, I mean, he is my friend."

A knowing smile crossed Makoto's lips. "But…?"

"But he is adorable…" Haru admitted her pink cheeks were turning a shade of red.

"I thought you and Ryuji…?"

"Oh, oh! N-no, well, y-yes but Ryuji guessed I still liked Akira after he came to my apartment a-and he admitted he liked Akira's friend. The shogi player. S-so we broke up from our sort of relationship. W-we never even kissed."

"Oh, I'm sorry Haru," Makoto replied.

"I-it's ok; I wanted my first kiss to be from A-Akira anyway."

Makoto frowned. "Yeah, well you're going to have to wait in line Haru-chan. There are other women in Akira's life."

Haru grinned her eyes locking with Makoto's. "I always liked a challenge."

* * *

Akira fidgeted as he and Ann climbed the stairs of the Kosei High School dorm. Ann gently batted Akira's fingers away from the sleeves of his shirt as they approached the door to Yosuke's room. Ann glanced at her pseudo-boyfriend. "Ready?"

"This can't be worse than facing down a Reaper in Mementos, so yeah."

Ann rolled her eyes. "Yosuke isn't that scary."

"You've never had to see him look at you with disappointment."

Ann gave her boyfriend a considered nod turning to knock on Yusuke's door. After a few moments, Yosuke answered, he was dressed casually in a long sleeve purple shirt and blue slacks. Yusuke had a towel draped over shoulders as his grey eyes moved from Ann to Akira and back again. "Hello, Takamaki-san."

"Hello, Yusuke. Can we talk?"

"We?"

"Akira and I would like to talk to you. Is that ok?"

Yusuke frowned considering Akira for a few moments before turning back towards Ann. "Are you well Takamaki-san?"

"I'm fine Yusuke, I promise."

Yusuke's eyes drifted down Ann's arm to take note of her fingers intertwined with Akira's. He nodded stepping aside to allow the two to enter his room. Ann walked inside tugging Akira forward by her hand. He reluctantly followed giving Yusuke a polite nod as he entered walking towards the window as Ann sat down on the bed. Yusuke glanced at the two before speaking. "So, I take it you've mended your relationship?"

"Sort of, we still have some things that need to be resolved," Ann admitted casting a look in Akira's direction.

"Such as?" Yusuke asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"Private things Yusuke. Besides, that's not what we're here to talk about. Look I know things have been tense recently and Akira is responsible for a lot of that, but I'm also at fault. I was manipulated by the pawn of Eizo. He whispered poison in my ear that made me think the worst things about Akira without any basis in fact. I appreciate that you stood up in my defence Yusuke, but it's over now. We're supposed to be friends, more than that we were, are, the Phantom Thieves; we've gone through things most people can't imagine. We always promised to have each other's backs."

"And I intend to fulfil that promise Takamaki-san, that doesn't mean Kurusu and I need to be friends," Yusuke said cutting into Ann's speech.

"Yusuke…" Ann began but stopped feeling Akira's hand on her shoulder.

"You came very close to breaking the first rule of being a Phantom Thief; Phantom Thieves don't kill. We tried to support you during your darkest hour, and you pushed us away. You left the woman you claim to love in tears…"

"That's what this is about isn't it, this isn't about the Phantom Thieves, this about Ann?" Akira asked keeping his tone level.

Yusuke exhaled dropping his head slightly to hide his eyes behind his bangs. "For the longest time, I have admired you from afar Takamaki-san. You are an exquisite beauty and a marvellous human being. It is so rare that the two combines in one being. I have desired you since I first laid eyes on you. I have always held my tongue because of your feelings for Kurusu but seeing him repeatedly leave you in tears forced me to speak up on your behalf."

Yusuke turned to face Akira. "You were a fine leader of the Phantom Thieves; I could not have asked for better. But we are no longer the Phantom Thieves; I will not restrain my feelings for Takamaki-san in the interest of party unity."

Yusuke returned his gaze to Ann kneeling to be at her eye level. "Ann Takamaki, I love you. I will never make you cry, I only ask for the opportunity to make you as happy as you make me."

Ann blushed biting her bottom lip glancing at Akira whose face had become unreadable as he lent against Yusuke's wardrobe sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Y-Yusuke, you're lovely to say that but, I don't feel that way about you. I never have. You're a great guy, and one day you'll find someone that you can shower care and affection on, but that's not me. I don't want to be the damsel that needs to be rescued from the castle. I want to be the one who rescues the girl and then takes her back to my place to make out."

Ann coughed as a small blush crossed her delicate features. "Um, anyway, I know that Akira has been a jerk recently, but I still love him. I know that's probably a character flaw on my part, but I'll live with it. When I'm with Akira, he makes me feel alive and despite evidence to the contrary he makes me feel like my opinion matters, that I'm more than a pretty face and a great bod. I know you'd treat me well Yusuke, but I think all I'd be to you to paraphrase, 'an exquisite piece of art' to be admired."

Ann's hand gently caressed Yusuke's face as he thought over what she'd said. Eventually, he nodded. "I understand Takamaki-san, I respect your choice."

Yusuke returned his gaze to Akira. "If Takamaki-san… Ann ever comes to me crying because of something you've done there will be nowhere you can hide that I won't find you."

Akira nodded. "I understand. You're right; I don't deserve Ann's love as much as she likes to make me think otherwise. I'll always regret the tears Ann's shed because of me, and I will spend every day she allows me in her life to make it up to her."

Ann smiled entwining her fingers with Akira's as Yusuke nodded. "I believe you mean that. Now, I would like to be alone."

"Yusuke…" Ann whispered looking pained.

"No, it is ok Takamaki-san. I will contact you later. I promise."

Ann nodded approaching the door turning back to see Akira still standing beside Yusuke who was now sitting on the bed. "Yusuke, I'm…"

"Kurusu… Akira, you are not responsible for how Takamaki-san feels about me. I appreciate your attempt to comfort me, but I assure you it's not necessary. I just need some time alone; I will contact you both later to let you know that I am ok."

Akira nodded reluctantly. "Ok, but if later comes and goes I'll be back to kick down your door."

Yusuke afforded himself a small smile at this statement. "I believe you."

* * *

Ann and Akira returned to Haru's car after leaving Yusuke's dorm. As they entered they found the two girls sitting in companionable silence, Makoto was catching up on some University work while Haru sat reading. Makoto frowned as she looked up seeing the unsettled look in Akira's eyes. "I take it that didn't go quite as planned?"

Ann shrugged sitting down beside Haru as Akira sat opposite. "Well, it could have been a lot worse."

Makoto's hand drifted over to rest against Akira's as he looked out the window of the Rolls. "Are you ok, Akira-kun?"

"Yusuke doesn't completely hate me, so that's a start, I guess," Akira responded with a shrug.

As the Rolls got underway, Akira resumed his fidgeting from earlier. He turned away from the window with a question. "Haru, could you drop me off at Protein Lovers in Shibuya."

"Protein Lovers?"

"It's a gym. I need to unwind," Akira admitted. "Alone, I need to unwind alone," He added as he noticed that all three were able to speak up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Akira entered Protein Lovers. He'd just managed to keep his membership valid during his time homeless, which was a godsend as it gave him a place to shower occasionally and store his most valuable possessions. Akira quickly changed from his regular clothes into gym sweats and approached the punching bag at the back of the building. Akira slid the fingerless gloves onto his hands staring down the bag; it wasn't often that he and Ryuji had hit the bag during his year in Tokyo wanting to focus more on their cardio.

Now it was the enemy. All Akira could see in the red bag that was hung from the ceiling was Naito Eizo's smug face as he whipped him with that damn leather belt. Raising his arms into a defensive stance, Akira began jabbing at the bag unloading quick short strikes and avoiding any wild swings. Soon the outside world faded away as Akira became absorbed in the music blaring through his earbuds and the bag in front of him.

* * *

An hour later Haru Okumura entered Protein Lovers. Akira's friends had been waiting for some word on how long he would be at the gym, but none was forthcoming. After several unsuccessful attempts to call his phone, all of which went to voicemail Ryuji called the front desk of the gym. Thankfully the person on the other end of the call was a friend, and she was quick to confirm that Akira was still at the gym wailing away at one of the punching bags in the back.

Haru, dressed in a pink sweater, short black skirt and stockings got a few looks from various occupants of the gym both male and female as she wandered towards the back of the building. Entering the room where the punching bags were located Haru paused a small blush finding its way to her pale cheeks. Akira stood in a fighting stance laying waste to the punching bag in front of him. He'd shed the black shirt he'd been wearing earlier and was now clad in black singlet and slacks.

The singlet as with the rest of Akira's body was soaked in sweat, but this wasn't a turn off for the Okumura heir as she watched a bead of sweat run down the line of his jaw under his chin disappearing as it slid down his chest and under the singlet. Haru had to stop herself from marching over to the raven-haired boy, pulling him away from the punching bag and retracing the beads journey with her tongue.

Stowing her perverted thoughts for a more appropriate time Haru's eyes drifted from his face and chest to something that shook her back to reality. When Akira shed the shirt, he also discarded his gloves. The tape that was wrapped around his hands was turning pink from the blood that was weeping from his knuckles.

Stifling a gasp, Haru ran forward blocking Akira's next shot with her hand. Akira blinked in confusion having been target blinded by the music and the bag. "H-Haru… what?"

"Akira Kurusu what the hell are you doing! You've been punching this bag so long your knuckles have started bleeding! This isn't a healthy way to deal with your anger; I refuse to let you hurt yourself!"

"Haru… hey!" Akira began before being yanked forward towards a nearby bench.

Haru pushed Akira down and retrieved a first aid kit that had been hanging on the wall near the door. The young Okumura carefully cut away the wraps on Akira's hands before applying iodine to the wounds on his knuckles and wrapping them in a bandage. Akira smiled thoughtfully. "You're pretty good at that."

Haru smiled. "I know, my Dad…. My Dad liked to use the punching bag at home to work off a stressful day at work. Sometimes he would go too far, and he'd hurt his hands. He never wanted to show weakness in front of the servants, so he'd just try to drink away the pain but eventually I would end up putting a bandage on his hands. It would always be gone by morning, but he'd let some warmth slip into his voice at breakfast. It was one of the few things I did he seemed to appreciate towards the end."

"I would never let you feel unappreciated Haru," Akira muttered a blush rising in his cheeks as he realised what he'd said.

Haru smiled sharing a similar blush on her cheeks as she looked up to meet his eyes. Her hand rose to rest on Akira's cheek. "I know you wouldn't."

Before either of them could think better of it, Haru leaned in to capture Akira's lips with her own. Akira's hands rested on Haru's hips as the two tried to get more comfortable. Haru let her tongue slip past her lips into Akira's mouth with Akira responding in kind.

The two were unable to continue for long as a face loomed large in the peripheral vision. Haru and Akira broke their kiss reluctantly sharing a blush. "Having fun, you two?" A harangued looking Makoto asked as metaphorical steam rose from her ears.

"Um, kind of…" Akira admitted.

"Argh! AKIRA KURUSU, YOU PERV! You're coming with me, right now. And what happened to your hands, Kami I can't take you anywhere!" Makoto complained as she took Akira by the ear and dragged him out of Protein Lovers as Haru trotted along behind them quietly.

* * *

A half an hour later the three returned to Leblanc. Akira was using Haru as a shield to keep Makoto and her twitching ear-grabbing hand at bay as they filed through the café to the stairs. Akira raised an eyebrow noticing that Iwai was perched a stool towards the back. The two exchanged a nod as Akira followed the girls up the stairs to the attic.

Akira stopped before he reached the top of the stairs. Two things had become apparent as he climbed, one was that a door had been installed at the top of the stairs. The door covered the space between the top step before the landing to the wall opposite.

The other thing that had become apparent was the TV stand that had been erected against the railing. A 55 inch TV sat atop the stand with Ryuji and Futaba seated on a pair of recliners in front of the TV playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on a Nintendo Switch. Ryuji grinned waving over to Akira. "Dude, welcome back! What do you think?"

Akira stood dumbfounded at the top of the stairs. "Where, where did all of this come from?"

"Akihabara, we got the TV second hand, scratch and dented stock. Boss and Haru split the cost of the rest. Consider it a welcome home present."

Makoto squatted down poking at the Playstation 4 Pro that was sitting idle alongside an Xbox One X. "Was all this stuff essential Ryuji?"

"Of course it was Makoto-senpai! A man has needs!"

Makoto sighed dropping onto the bed beside Ann who was pushing through her homework. "You're a lost cause Sakamoto, but if it makes Akira-kun happy I can let it slide."

"Well dude, answer the lady?"

Akira made a face like he was about to protest. He didn't feel as though he deserved this after everything he'd put them through but seeing the hopeful and expectant faces of his friends Akira closed his mouth and smiled. "It's awesome, thanks, guys, I feel very blessed."

"Damn right, come on, Mario Kart now. We've got a score to settle!" Ryuji proclaimed throwing Akira, a pro controller, Futaba shuffled up pulling her big brother into the recliner next to her.

"Um, Futaba, I don't think this is built for two…" Akira commented bemused.

"It'll be fine; besides I have to get as much Onii-chan cuddle time in on this chair before you and Ann-san start marking it with your _love_."

Ann who had been focusing on her homework turned a bright shade of red. "FUTABA!"

"Anyway, you're not playing any more games until your homework is done, mister!" Makoto proclaimed snatching the controller out of Ryuji's hands directing him to the nearby table where Shiho, Eiko, and Kaoru Iwai were sitting having discarded their homework for the moment to focus on the commotion in front of them.

"Yes, _mom_ ," Ryuji replied sarcastically throwing the controller to Akira before marching reluctantly over to the table.

"Speaking of studying, what are your plans Akira-kun?" Ann asked leaning over the back of the recliner Akira was now sitting in as Futaba set up for a new round.

"Well, I spoke to Principal Kawakami yesterday, she said that with my grades and three months in cram school I might just qualify for late entry into Tokyo University."

Ryuji let a low whistle escape his lips. "Dude, that rocks, you'll be classmates with Makoto-sempai and Haru-chan again."

"What are your plans after you finish school Ryuji-san?" Kaoru asked.

Ryuji grinned. "I'm going to study physical fitness at University, so I can start coaching, OW!"

"Not if you don't finish your homework young man," Makoto admonished holding a plastic ruler.

"Slave driver…" Ryuji muttered.

As Ryuji muttered his complaints under his breath, there was knock on the door to the attic. Glancing over the group found Yusuke Kitagawa standing in the stairwell looking sheepishly up into the room and at Akira. "I have been informed that this is the meeting room of the Phantom Thieves?"

"What of it if it is?" Ryuji demanded only relenting when Makoto placed a hand on his arm.

Akira stood up walking into the stairwell. "I only let people I trust up here, are you, someone, I can trust Yusuke?"

"I consider you a friend Kurusu-kun, I would never betray you. Not even as angry as I've been with you. We are Phantom Thieves," Yusuke responded extending his hand out to Akira.

"Yes, yes, we are," Akira responded taking Yusuke's hand in his pulling him forward into a hug.

As Yusuke and Akira ascended into the attic, Ryuji stood to rub the back of his head. "Hey, uh, listen Yusuke, sorry for you know, almost punching you in the face."

"It was understandable, you were in the middle of a full-throated defence of the Phantom Thieves," Yusuke replied once again extending his hand this time for Ryuji to shake which he gladly took advantage of.

With that Makoto clapped her hands. "Good, now can we get back to homework?"

"She never quits…"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Ok, so this wasn't supposed to be the end of the chapter but between work, heat, overseas trips and now a cold I can't justify waiting any longer to recover enough from writing the remaining 1000-2000 words.  
**

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 **Lelouch-Strife**

 **Rebfan90**

 **Version15**

 **Michael**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **MashiroNguyen:** Huh, well, that's your opinion I guess.

 **Super Kamehameha:** Uh, three possibly four.

 **The Tigers:** The Phantom Thieves won't be regaining their powers, for now.

 **Nacho Senpai:** I ship Akira/Ann as well, but I've already committed to making this a Harem.


	20. Lonely Boy XX

**Lonely Boy XX**

* * *

Akira Kurusu slumped back onto his bed in the LeBlanc Café attic. It has been a long day of gaming and studying for Akira and his friends, and Makoto Nijima had just returned from escorting Shiho Suzui to the nearby train station. Shiho would be met on the other end by Sae.

After locking up the front of the building Makoto climbed the stairs to Akira's bedroom, closing the door to give them some privacy. "Did you enjoy yourself Akira-kun?"

Akira looked up from his position on the bed and smiled sitting up. "Yeah, I did. It was fun to just chill out for a while."

"I know what you mean, I haven't seen everyone so happy in a while, I guess, not since the day you came back," Makoto observed rubbing her arm.

Akira looked away rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, about that…"

"Hm?"

"Makoto… thank you. I know I'm a pain in the ass and I've been messing up a lot recently, but without you, I wouldn't have come back. I was scared; I'm still scared. But you make me stronger. I'm glad Sae found me and brought me home that night. You're pillars of strength to me; I could never pull through without you beside me. I know things are complicated between Sae, Ann, Haru, you and I but when everything is settled I need to know you'll still be by my side, even if its only as my friend."

Makoto walked over to Akira and sat down straddling his hips. Makoto's reddish-brown eyes stared into his dark grey orbs. Makoto rested her hands on his shoulders pulling him forward into a kiss, which Akira quickly reciprocated placing his hands on Makoto's waist. Akira allowed his tongue to touch Makoto's lips, to which she responded by allowing him entry to her mouth. The two exploded each-others mouths for a few moments before Makoto broke the kiss and pulled back from Akira taking several deep breaths. Makoto's hands remained on Akira's shoulders as he turned away blushing. "Makoto… I-I'm sorry, I didn't…. I shouldn't have…"

"Akira, shut up," Makoto commanded, grabbing her kouhai by the chin she turned his face back towards him before reaching down to her blouse undoing the first three buttons before Akira reached up to grab her hands. "Makoto, are you sure… I don't; I don't have…?"

Makoto gently slipped her hands from Akira's grip and moved down to the fourth button of her blouse continuing until it sat unbuttoned and partially open. Makoto's eyes rose to meet Akira's orbs with lust, mischief, and uncertainty dancing in the moonlight. "No, but I know I want this. I know, with certainty that I love you Akira-kun. If you love me back, I won't have any regrets."

Akira brought Makoto forward in his arms until her body was pressing against his. "I do love you Makoto."

"What about Ann, Haru, and Sae?"

Akira frowned but didn't break eye contact with the beautiful brunette. "I love them too. I won't pretend that's normal or sustainable, but it's how I feel. You're all precious and beautiful to me. You make me want to be better, you make me want to fight to give you the future you deserve. The future your kids deserve."

Makoto's face lit up bright red. "Akira…"

Akira rested his fingers gently on Makoto's face. "I love you Makoto-senpai."

As Akira kissed Makoto again, he flipped over, so Makoto was on her back on the bed. Akira shed his clothes along with Makoto's as the continued to kiss. When their lust peaked, Akira broke their kiss smiling down at his lover. "Makoto, are you ready?"

"Yes, Akira-kun."

* * *

Several hours later Makoto Nijima and Akira Kurusu lay entangled in each other's bodies basking in post-coital bliss. Akira grinned tracing the line of Makoto's jaw, before making his path with his fingers down Makoto's neck towards the valley of her bust. Makoto mewed in protest, squirming under his ministrations. "Akira-kun, that tickles."

Akira grinned. "Noted."

Makoto pouted cutely. "I shouldn't have told you that, should I?"

Before Akira could respond, the window furthest from the bed exploded in a shower of glass as a rock bounced off the workbench and onto the floor. Akira poked his head up from the bed, where he'd used his body to shield Makoto from the flying glass. Retrieving his shorts, after checking them for glass, Akira picked his way across the floor, to the rock that had been thrown through his bedroom window.

Picking up the rock off the floor, Akira noticed there was a note attached to a rubber band. Discarding the rubber band, Akira's face paled as he stared into the face of his mother with a gun pressed to her head. Turning the photo over in his fingers, he found time and location scrawled on the back.

 _Yongen-Jaya Batting Cages_

 _Half an Hour_

 _Come alone Shit-head, or she dies  
_

"Akira, what's wrong, what is that?" Makoto demanded, having already started to clean the room of broken glass had dipped down into the café, in her underwear to retrieve a broom.

Akira fought with himself for a few seconds, about whether to share the photo with Makoto. Eventually, he decided to follow Ann's advice and be open with Makoto as he'd promised to be with Ann. Akira handed the photo to Makoto, who studied it with every increasing alarm. "Akira, it's a trap, you can't…"

"I have too… they have my Mom," Akira protested.

"Akira, your Mom is a bitch!" Makoto retorted, Akira flinched which made Makoto relent slightly. "S-sorry, that sort of just slipped out… She doesn't deserve you, you did everything you did partly for her sake, and when you return home, she throws it back in your face. How can someone like that still have your loyalty?!"

"She, she wasn't always like this, she used to be a good person…" Akira argued.

"Yeah, she used to be, now…" Makoto started.

Akira reached down shaking his clothes to check they didn't have any glass inside before turning his attention back to Makoto. "I'm going Makoto; you're not going to talk me out of this."

"Fine! Then don't expect me to be here when you get back!"

* * *

Akira stormed downstairs in silence, quietly dressing before exiting the café. Akira made the short walk down to the batting cages to find the door to the stairs already open. Akira walked up into the pens themselves he stopped on the darkened ramp at the cage second from the end which had the door ajar. He stepped through he heard gate click shut behind him. As if on cue the floodlights secured above the batting cages burst to life filling the area with light. After a few seconds of to allow his eyes to adjust, Akira examined the area realizing that it felt more substantial than usual because the netting that separated the cages had been rolled up for the night by the owner. This left a wide-open area for people to stand beyond the batter's box.

One such man stood in the open area. He was dressed in a grey suit and long dark jacket. He carried a Glock semi-automatic pistol in his right hand and a worn and bloodied belt in the other. The man sneered staring down Akira with dark green eyes that raged with malice and contempt. He tossed the belt onto the ground between them before speaking. "A little present for you Shit-head, for being so punctual."

Akira's dark grey eyes burned with anger as he spoke. "Where is my mother?"

Eizo laughed. "The mother that betrayed you, the mother that turned you out on your ass after you received the worst beating of your life, that mother? She's safe, for now, and as long as you do as you're told she'll stay that way."

"It doesn't matter what she did to me; she's still my mother. And for the record, I've taken a megadoloan to the face. Compared to that your punches are like a gentle summer breeze only they smell like cigarette smoke and a has-been."

"Watch your words shit-head, I can make your mother suffer horrible indignities at the hands of my associates," Eizo threatened holding a phone out in front of him.

"If you were going to do it you would have by now and sent me the evidence. I refuse to give into your threats anymore Eizo. Nothing you can do to my friends or I matter, we won't be cowered by you anymore."

"Are you sure? What happens if you walk away and one day your precious Ann-chan is snatched off the street only to wind up at your door fucked stupid with a knife sticking out of her c***?"

Akira took a single step forward, his face darkening. "I put fear into a god, I brought a government to its knees. I made you a wanted fugitive. I took the worst beating you could dish out, and still came back and made you piss yourself while knelt with a gun to your head. You've exhausted your bag of tricks Naito Eizo, while I've barely started. Do you want to see what happens when I get serious, when I give all the resources at my disposal a singular focus? Sure, you could run, but I would find you. You probably think I would kill you, but I know how to deal out fates worse than death, things that would find you in the middle of the night and make you scream in dread. Can you say you want to tempt fate?"

"I should ask you the same, that pretty little brown-haired slut is alone and naked in your bed right now, isn't she?" Eizo responded through gritted teeth taking two steps back from Akira.

Akira's eyes glowed with anger. "What did you do EIZO?!"

* * *

Naito Eizo laughed, as Akira turned around and sprinted out of the batting cages. Akira took the stairs down to the ground level, two and three at a time. Akira landed hard on the last step almost twisting his ankle as he sprinted back to the coffee shop. Stopping only long enough not to kick down the door, Akira took the steps up to his room two at a time before stopping cold at the top.

Makoto Nijima dressed only in the top sheet from his bed, stood grinning triumphantly as one of Naito Eizo's goons whimpered pathetically under her heel. "Hi, Akira-kun."

Akira didn't speak at first. Instead, he walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around her lovingly, engaging in a deep and passionate kiss. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Psst, this jerk didn't even stand a chance, did you?" Makoto demanded, kicking the man on the ground softly.

"P-please, I need a doctor, she broke my arm… and a couple of my r-ribs!"

Akira grinned shaking his head walking over to the bed to retrieve his phone. "You'll live."

"What are you doing now?" Makoto asked walking to the bed to retrieve her clothes.

"Calling the police and then Sojiro. He'll be thrilled to learn someone smashed a window in his shop."

"What about Eizo?"

"He was full of his usual bluster and bullshit. He plans to use my mother to bend me to his will. Probably wants me to cast myself back out into the streets again."

Makoto nodded and waited until Akira had spoken with the police and Sojiro and had dragged Makoto's would-be assailant before talking again. "Akira, about your Mom, you're not planning to…?"

"To…? Oh, no, hell no, I'm through being that bastard's plaything," Akira replied walking back to the bed to sit beside a now clothed Makoto. "I promised I wouldn't run away again," Akira explained taking Makoto's hand in his. "There are too many people who are precious to me here for me to run away again. Too many people I love and want to share my life with."

A blush worked its way up Makoto's cheeks as she smiled. "Good," She replied before kissing Akira on the cheek.

"Geez, how is cat supposed to get his beauty sleep with you two creating a mini-riot up here," Morgana complained emerging into the attic.

Akira blinked looking confused. "Where have you been?"

"Downstairs, I was sleeping in one of the café's booths while you too were consummating your relationship. Congratulations, by the way, Joker."

"Congratulations for what?" Akira asked.

"Losing your virginity."

"Morgana!"

* * *

It was dawn before things finally returned to normal at the Leblanc Café. Sojiro was the first to arrive more worried about the condition of his adopted son than a broken window, which was temporarily patched up with butcher's paper. Next to appear were the police, Ryotaro Dojima and Hachiro Kurosawa, who, ignoring the protests of their prisoner, dragged their prisoner away after taking statements from both Makoto and Akira, under the supervision of Sae Nijima. Makoto's sister showed up shortly before the detectives after being called by Dojima.

Akira, Sae, Makoto, and Morgana were now sitting at a table in the attic sharing breakfast in silence. The tension was high in the air; two questions remained unanswered. One related to the belt and note Akira had brought back from the batting cages shortly after the police left, the other having gone un-asked by Sae, for the moment.

Makoto shifted in her seat next to Akira; her eyes darted from her food to the belt on the nearby workbench. "Akira was… was that…?" Makoto stuttered to ask afraid of the answer.

Akira put his bowl of rice down on the table and cast a sidelong glance past Makoto to the belt. "Yes, that's the belt Eizo used to beat me. He thought it would be funny to throw it at my feet and see my reaction."

"Why did you bring it back, throw that disgusting thing in a bin," Sae demanded putting down her food to join the conversation.

Akira shook his head. "That belt has too many demons attached to it. I can't just throw it away; I plan to burn it."

"Good, as long as you don't let it linger. Get rid of it soon, ok?" Makoto asked gently stroking Akira's hand.

"Ok, I will, promise," Akira replied returning Makoto's smile.

"What about the note?" Sae asked, trying to ignore the tender touches Akira and Makoto were exchanging.

Makoto reached out and passed Akira the note from the workbench. Akira opened it and read out loud.

 _By now you've found the little present I left for you. You know the deal shit-head, get back on the streets, I don't care where and I'll leave your friends alone._

 _You've got a week, and then I start sending you your mother, one piece at a time.  
_

Akira dropped the note onto the table, with his eyes now burning with anger again. Akira took several deep breaths, as he clenched his hands into fists. Makoto, sensing his anger, wrapped her arms around his as she pressed her forehead against the side of his head. "Breath Akira, we'll deal with this together, remember, you're not allowed to go off on your own again. We're the Phantom Thieves, we go together or not at all."

Akira's breathing slowed, he unclenched his fists and nodded. "Together."

Makoto exhaled, untangling herself from Akira as Sae watched them silently. Satisfied the storm had passed, for now, Sae made a further examination of the room from her seat next to Morgana. Sae noted the untidy state of the bed and the fact Makoto and Akira were dressed in the same clothes as the previous day. Sae put that together with the fact that her younger sister hadn't been home the night before and decided to ask. "So, apart from being interrupted by that thug did you have a good night, Makoto?"

Makoto Nijima smiled absently brushing her hair over her left ear. "Yeah, we did, Akira and I… uh…" Makoto paused realising she'd erred.

"We? Akira and I?" Sae asked coolly, resting her elbows on the table staring at the two over interlaced fingers. "Just what were you two up to before being oh, so, rudely interrupted?"

"Coitus," Morgana mumbled into his tuna.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

Rebfan90

EnkyoStar

Lelouch-Strife

PhantomDark

* * *

Review Responses:

Version15: I hope this chapter is better. I run every chapter through a program called Grammarly before posting, but that isn't fool-proof.

Ker: Interesting speculation, we'll just have to wait and see if you're right. Thanks for pointing out the error, I will correct it in time.

* * *

Also special thanks to Novice4129 for sending me their thoughts on how the story should end. While I probably won't be using their ideas, it did give my brain the kick to re-engage and push forward with the story.


	21. Lonely Boy XXI

**Lonely Boy XXI**

* * *

A man in a dull grey business suit carrying two bags of groceries from the local supermarket nearby climbed the stairs to the seventh-floor apartment he shared with his current business associate. They weren't allowed to know each other real names, so they'd taken to calling each other Jules and Vincent from an American movie he barely remembered. As he pushed his way into the apartment, his partner glanced back from his position on overwatch.

"Finally, did you bring me a Royale?" Vincent asked.

Jules rolled his eyes tossing Vincent a pre-made burger from the same supermarket he'd bought the rest of their food. "It's not burger king, but you'll make do. Given what the bosses are paying us, be glad I was able to afford that."

Vincent merely gave his partner a huff of agreement before turning back to his binoculars. "Ah fuck…"

"What's… it's that damn cat again, isn't it?"

"I swear it knows we're here. It just sits, staring up at us. It's fucking creepy!"

"Calm down. The last Vincent got so spooked he quit the detail; I think they pulled his body from Tokyo Harbour last Wednesday."

"I bet it was that damn cat; it cursed him or something…" Vincent replied eyeing off the sniper rifle that was resting against a corner wall. "What do you think about me…"

Jules stirred the contents of his cup noodle that was fresh out of a nearby microwave. "I wouldn't do that either, the only thing Elvis cares more about than Barbie, Prom Queen, Madam Prosecutor and Cinnamon Roll is that damned cat. The bosses' orders stand, observe and wait."

"Wait, wait for what? Elvis to grow old and die? If that's the case, we've got a long fucking wait."

Jules shrugged as he dipped his chopsticks into the noddle broth and extracted a wad of noddles from the cup and slurped them into his mouth. Looking up from his meal he caught a glimpse of something over the window seal. "Hey, what's that?"

Vincent peered into the binoculars. "Elvis has left the building with Headphones, should we follow?"

Jules shook his head. "He'll have his shadows with him." Vincent glanced back giving the older man a questioning look. "Elvis has friends in the local Yakuza clan. He has guards on him twenty-four seven, that's why we're sitting up here and not down there. We don't want to locals sticking their noses into our business, again."

Vincent's only response was to shrug before turning back to the array of surveillance equipment before him. The rest of the day passed without incident. Eventually, the two men were replaced at around six o'clock, only to return at six the next morning. After Jules left and returned with breakfast, he turned his attention to studying the previous night's tape. Given he'd been on the surveillance detail the longest, he was able to identify the unkempt mop of raven hair sported by Elvis. Even as the footage was being scrubbed through at four times normal speed.

Jules face darkened as he turned to his partner after another hour of studying the surveillance footage. "Hey, Vincent, did Elvis ever return yesterday while we were here?"

Vincent took a moment to think. "No, I don't think so, why?"

"He's not in any of the footage from last night; Headphones returns with Barista but no sign of Elvis."

"Aww, are you worried about him?" Vincent asked mockingly.

"Fuck off, if we lose the target we're in deep shit, dumb ass."

"Relax, have you seen the women he hangs out with, fuck if I had the tail like hanging off me all day I'd spend most nights getting pussy," Vincent explained with a smirk.

Jules was about to respond with a snide comment when one of the audio monitors lit up. Both men scrambled for the window, where they caught the woman they'd identified as Barbie burst out of the café in tears. Seconds later Blondie and Student President ran out after her, chasing the young woman all the way to the train station.

Jules and Vincent glanced at each other before Jules spoke. "Well, shit."

* * *

Naito Eizo, known to Eriko Kurusu as Vincent-sama was lounging on the couch of his _girlfriend's_ apartment as she brought him a beer. "Is that everything Vincent?"

"Yeah, sure. Keep your ass around, I may want it later," Vincent responded by taking a sip of the already open beer.

"Y-yes Vincent-sama," Eriko replied with a trace of hesitance in her voice. Eriko was immediately distracted from her conversation with him by a knock at the door. Eriko crossed the living room she answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, are you Eriko Kurusu?" A man dressed in a suit and tie beneath a heavy winter coat.

"Yes I am, what is this about?"

"Ma'am my name is Hachiro Kurosawa, I am a detective with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department…" Kurosawa began. As his words drifted inside Eizo lent forward in his seat reaching for the small calibre pistol he had in an ankle holster inside his boot.

"W-what can I help you with, Detective?"

"I regret to report that your son, Akira Kurusu, was killed in a hit and run yesterday. According to eyewitness reports, he threw a young red-headed woman, the daughter of the man he was living with, clear but was unable to jump clear before he was hit."

Both Eriko and Eizo were shaking but for different reasons. Eriko stood gripping the door for support as the idea of her son being dead sunk in. Meanwhile, Eizo was shaking with laughter at the irony of the situation. His extensive plans to kill Akira Kurusu had come to nought and yet a hit, and run driver had taken care of his problem for him. If they ever found the person responsible, Eizo decided that the least he could do is buy him a thank you gift.

"T-thank you o-officer, y-you can g-go," Eriko replied shutting the door on the Detective before he could respond. As soon as the door was closed, Eriko collapsed to her knees wailing at the top of her lungs. Eizo immediately got off the couch and carried Eriko into the living room before retrieving a bottle of whiskey from the alcohol cabinet. As he watched Eriko down almost half a bottle in a matter of minutes, he almost felt bad for what had happened to Akira, almost.

* * *

A few days later Naito Eizo lent against the railing of the apartment building; he was staring out over the horizon as he took a drag of his cigarette. As he relaxed, his mind worked over the problems in front of him now that Akira was dead. He knew he'd have to deal with his allies in the Phantom Thieves; he hoped he wouldn't have to kill all of them. Sae and Makoto Nijima, and Ann Takamaki would be worth far more to him alive than dead, and Haru Okumura gave him access to the Okumura foods fortune which was a shortcut back into the political world. All he had to do was dump the mental shutdown mess on Shido and his idiot son Akechi. Eizo knew Haru wouldn't cooperate willingly, but then the little red-head and her foster father were soft targets, ripe to be exploited.

Eizo paused watching a van pull up and two men exit. They were dressed in matching blue overalls and caps. They crossed the car park carrying boxes of tools and entered the landlord's office. A seven minutes later the two exited the office and began climbing the stairs. Eizo glanced back as they emerged onto his floor, he watched as the two men stopped. The brown-eyed blonde's brow was furrowed as he studied the work order in his hand while his blue-haired grey-eyed partner waited patiently as the blonde glanced back and forth. Eventually, the blonde led his partner down the passage towards Eizo before stopping in front of the door to Eizo's apartment.

"Can I help you?" Eizo asked.

"Oh, uh, is this your place?" The blonde asked.

"If it is?"

The blonde handed Eizo the work order. "The rental company hired us to fix the problem with your heating. I gather it's gotten pretty damn cold recently."

Eizo huffed. "I stopped sleeping in the apartment if you could get it fixed today I'd appreciate it."

"Sure, no problem."

"I'll leave you to it," Eizo replied, he was about to walk away but paused glancing back at the blonde. He was turning away to speak to his partner when Eizo grabbed him by the arm.

"Uh, something wrong?"

Eizo stared into the eyes of the blonde for a long moment before he let go of his arm. "No, it's nothing."

"Right, well, we'll leave word with the landlord when we're finished."

Naito Eizo tossed and turned in bed; he awoke in a shock almost ripping the bedclothes from his body as he ran around the bed to tear open his bedroom window. Clawing at the fly screen, he cried out in fear. "Let me out, let me out of here!"

"Eizo…" A voice whispered causing the said man to whip around; he paled as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight, he could now make out the outline of a figure standing in the shadows.

"You, you're not real, you're DEAD!" Eizo yelled diving back to his bed, shoving a hand under his pillow he felt the cold steel of his pistol slide into his grip. Eizo whipped around he catching himself in time to stop from pulling the trigger. The figure had disappeared, leaving Naito Eizo alone in his apartment.

* * *

Two days later Naito Eizo stood outside his apartment, it was only ten am, but he was into his fifth cigarette of the day. Eizo was about to butt out and re-enter the apartment when he caught movement out the corner of his eye. It was Akira Kurusu dressed in his Shujin Academy uniform. He disappeared around the corner and down the stairs as Eizo watched.

Eizo dropped his cigarette and tore after the teen; he paused at the top of the stairs peering over the side to see if he could spot Kurusu. He could see someone in a jacket with black sleeves walking down the stairs to the lower level. Scrambling to keep up Eizo dropped onto the landing below as the man, with dark hair and a black jacket turned to follow the next set of stairs down.

Eizo took the stairs two at a time to try and catch up with his prey. Leaping over the last three steps Eizo grabbed his quarry by the arm shoving the man back against the wall of the apartment building. It was only when a female voice screamed in fright, and someone yelled his cover name that Eizo came to his senses. Standing in front of him was a man in his twenties, he had straight black hair and was dressed in a black business suit. The woman who he'd been walking with had screamed backing away from the confrontation as Eriko Kurusu rounded the corner.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" Eriko demanded.

Eizo backed away a couple of steps from the man who was dusting himself off. Eizo looked at the man, his partner and Eriko and then the empty stairs nearby. "I… I thought, n-never mind… I'm sorry, I thought, I don't know what I thought…"

"Clearly," The man said giving Eizo a condescending look before departing.

"Vincent, what's wrong, you've been acting strangely recently.

Eizo shrugged her off approaching the stairs peering up and down again. "It's nothing… fuck off and leave me alone."

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in the stairwell and Eizo looked it as he paced the roof of his apartment building. The thick bags under his eyes were a testament to lack of sleep he'd been getting because of the night terrors and the feeling of someone rattling around his apartment in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure who it was, he was sure it wasn't Eriko, he'd gotten that out of her at gunpoint. Eizo visibly flinched as the door to the roof burst open, and one of his operatives appeared.

"You wanted to see me, boss?"

"Is Akira Kurusu dead?"

The operative paused. "Sir?"

"Is Kurusu dead?"

"The police reports…" The operative began before Eizo stormed over.

"I don't give a fuck what the police reports say, is he dead, did you see the body?" Eizo demanded grabbing the man's suit jacket, billowing cigarette smoke into his face.

"N-no! I just trusted them…" The man coughed out before being thrown towards the low wall overlooking the edge of the roof.

"Fucking useless!" Eizo declared grabbing the man by the jacket again dragging him back towards the door to the roof.

"Go back to Tokyo and make sure you don't return until you see the fucking body!"

"Boss! The body, it's got to have been cremated by now! There won't be anything left!"

"Then that's just fucking bad luck for you because if you return without evidence that Akira Kurusu is dead, there's going to be nothing left of you to identify!" Eizo yelled before he threw his subordinate down the stairs.

Landing with his back against the corridor wall the man looked between the two guards Eizo had assigned himself. "He's going fucking mad. Shido had his faults, but at least he was stable, at least, until the end."

The two guards said nothing as their colleague scurried away, but a shared glance confirmed the other was thinking the same thing. Naito Eizo was crumbling.

* * *

Over the next three days, most of the residents of the apartment block were _convinced_ to take an extended vacation. In their place were as many heavily armed mercenaries as he could afford. Unfortunately, without the support of his former backers, Eizo had to resort to the money he'd stolen throughout his career in the Japanese public service, which was quickly running out. Using the last of his funds, Eizo was able to hire ten mercs to cover three floors of the building. The mercs were spread over three levels, one above and below the floor Eizo resided.

Eizo sat in the middle of his apartment, the furniture having been moved to the edges of the room and two fully equipped mercs sat opposite. Eizo maintained a death grip on the 9-millimetre pistol as he stared stubbornly at a point on the opposite wall. Feeling drowsiness beginning to overtake him once again, Eizo reached out for the medicine bottle that sat on the small table beside him, injecting another three pills with some water.

"I think you might be overdoing it with those pills," One of the mercs offered.

Eizo glared at the man, closing his fist as he tried to hide the shakes caused by the pills. "I'm not paying you fucking think."

The merc snorted a laugh. "We haven't been paid anything yet."

Eizo was about to retort when the lights went out. The three men rose from their seats as the TV behind Eizo sputtered to life. As Eizo spun around, he could see Akira Kurusu's sneering face peering at him through the snow. His face morphed from sneering to laughing before Eizo unleashed three rounds into the TV.

"Hey! Take it fucking ea…" The merc began before Eizo pumped two rounds into his neck, the room lit in the sparks emanating from the TV.

"Don't fucking tell me to do anything! I'm Naito FUCKING EIZO I TELL PEOPLE WHAT TO DO!" Eizo yelled rounding on the man's partner putting a single round in his face before the man could pull the trigger on his gun.

Eizo almost ripped the door of his apartment off its hinges as he ran out onto the balcony. Eizo put his hands over his ears trying to block out the laughter that was increasing in volume with every step he took. Suddenly the laughter stopped, and the lights on the balcony flickered to life. A moment later the strains of a familiar guitar riff, Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix started playing a full blast over the speakers usually reserved for warning of an impending natural disaster.

As the guitar riff fed into the accompanying drums, a figure climbed the stairs at the opposite end of the building from Eizo. As Hendrix began to sing, the figure stepped into the light.

Eizo paled stumbling back towards the stairs behind him. He raised his gun and let off three rounds that the man before him ignored walking forward towards Eizo. Naito Eizo stumbled over himself as the music continued to play and the guitar wailed over the speakers, Eizo tried to climb up to the next level only to be stopped by two women, one dressed in a red catsuit, the other covered in navy coloured battle gear complete with shoulder spikes.

Forced to descend, Eizo turned to try and escape towards Eriko Kurusu's apartment only to be stopped short by two more. One dressed like a punk in black leather the other was dressed in a black high collared, puff-sleeved jumpsuit with a white fox tail attached to a sash belt across his hips. Eizo backed away again not even aware of the unconscious men laying behind the two men in the passage.

The five individuals followed Eizo as he descended to ground level. As he tried to escape to the street he saw a small black cat with piercing blue eyes; it was flanked by an orange haired woman in a skin-tight black bodysuit with glowing neon green highlights and a pair of black goggles with orange lens on her face. The other young woman beside the cat was dressed in a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a royal purple hatband, a long sleeved pale pink blouse with a white neck jabot held by a red gem pin, a black corset vest with gold buttons, royal purple bloomers with black pantyhose and lace-up pumps.

Eizo back away from the three who joined the other five. In desperation, Eizo fled into a nearby alley where he collided with a high chain-link fence. Sliding down to the ground Eizo rounded on the eight attempting to let off the last of the rounds in his gun only to have it knocked away by the leader. He was tall draped in an ankle length black tailcoat, a high necked waistcoat with gold accents, black joggers pants, brown winkle-pickers and red gloves.

Eizo glared in horror at the man above him. "Impossible, you're dead."

Joker smirked leaning down towards his target as police lights lit up the mouth of the ally. "I was dead Naito Eizo, you killed me, but I did what any good thief does…"

"What's that?"

"I stole my life back."

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Yeah, ok, bad author, naughty, I should have posted something before now instead of making all of you wait. Sorry, life stuff got in the way. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait and I didn't throw anyone too severely by the sudden shift in perspective. As you can probably tell, this is almost over, two maybe three chapters left.

* * *

 **Thanks to the following reviewers:**

Zamrok

Version15

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Super Kamehameha:** I understand your point of view, but that's a word that makes me uncomfortable, even writing it makes me uncomfortable. I'm no prude, but I am my mother's son.

 **Novice4129:** Your advice was a great help, it just cleared the cobwebs and got my muse back working again. *Looks behind him to see his muse running on a hamster wheel* He's working right now.

Muse: GET ME OFF THIS THING!

No.

 **ArtistGamerMage** : I'll be honest, this isn't the worst review I've had for this story. I'm sorry you found it too depressing. I mean… I could do worse. *Evil Grin* I've had ideas for even darker stories than this and Exit Wounds, but that's a story for another time.


	22. Lonely Boy XXII

**Lonely Boy XXII**

* * *

Makoto Nijima and Akira Kurusu sat on the couch in the attic room that served as Akira's home. Sat across from them at the table the two had shared breakfast with Makoto's sister only two hours earlier was Sae, Haru Okumura, and Ann Takamaki. Morgana had made himself scarce when he saw the look in Makoto's eyes after he let it slip that she and Akira had sex the previous night.

"When I was still in University my best friend, and I fell in love with the same man. It got to a point where we started fighting over him, so much so that he stopped speaking to us. Eventually, between the three of us, we decided that our friendship was too important to ruin over any one person. However, we still wanted to indulge ourselves in our feelings for each other. So a compromise was reached where my friend and I agreed to share this young man between us. It worked, for a time, until we found out he was seeing someone else, he was under the impression that since he was already seeing two beautiful women he could have sex with whomever he wanted," Sae explained, as she fell silent Akira reached over the table and squeezed Sae's hand giving her a gentle smile.

"So, you're suggesting we share Akira?" Ann asked incredulously.

A small smile crossed Sae's lips. "I believe that is what I am suggesting."

"Sharing your boyfriend with your sister, kinky," Futaba commented from her seat on Akira's bed.

"Futaba! When did you get here?" Akira spluttered.

Futaba shrugged not looking up from the Manga she was reading. "Um, right about the time kitty spilt the beans about you and Makoto-san bumping uglies."

Makoto groaned burying her face in her arms. "Can we please call it anything but that!"

"Ok so you two were fucking," Futaba replied with a grin.

"Futaba, language!" Sae, Akira, and Makoto protested simultaneously.

"This whole sharing Akira thing is going to work really well. You're already synchronising your battle cries!" Futaba declared proudly.

"Haru, please save us?" Akira pleaded looking into the brown eyes of the beautiful heiress.

Haru pondered the situation before offering her opinion. "Honestly, I'd rather keep Akira-kun to myself…" Haru admitted with a grin. "However, I know right now that's not possible. To keep dancing around the issue is silly and forcing Akira to choose isn't fair because eventually even if we say we're ok with the choice, he makes the pain of seeing him with someone else is going to tear us apart. I don't want to lose this, you're my best friends, I love all of you, even Ryuji, I don't want to go back to be the princess locked in a glass tower waiting for her father to marry her off to the highest bidding suitor. I am ok with sharing Akira as long as he's ok with sharing his heart with us."

The three girls, Makoto, Sae, and Haru, looked across to the final member of the meeting. Ann stared back, her beautiful sapphire blue eyes had turned from sparkling to steel during the conversation. Ann blew out a breath through her painted lips. "I want Akira to myself, I want him to love me and only me… but he's a dummy, and he could never stand to see someone he cares about in pain. Especially if he thought he was the cause. He would try to balance all our needs, whether we were romantically involved with him or not. In the end, he'd burn himself out and disappear. I don't want that to happen, I'm in, as long as Akira is."

The four expectant women cast their gaze over Akira as Futaba giggled in the background. Akira sighed running his fingers through his shaggy mop of hair. "Well, when I got on a train back to Tokyo after Mom kicked me out, this is the last thing I expected to be doing," A weak smile crossed Akira's lips as he glanced from woman to woman. "I'm worried that this won't work and we'll all end up hating each other, on the flip side I'm a little worried it might work too well and… I-I'll fall so deep in love with all three of you that I have no choice to marry all of you."

"I'm ok with that." Three of the four announced making Futaba cackle evilly in the background. Haru, Ann, and Makoto glanced over at Sae who shrugged. "I have a career, I'm not currently interested in being housebound, barefoot and pregnant, even if I was baring Akira's child," Sae admitted as a small blush crossed her features.

"I-I'm not asking any of you to give up your careers for me. I know that modelling is important to Ann, Makoto wants to become Police Commissioner, Haru is responsible for the livelihoods of everyone at Okumura Food and Sae is Tokyo's best defence attorney. Because these things are important to you, they're important to me too. If things ever got that far I don't mind being a stay at home dad…"

"But, what about you, you have dreams too Akira-kun. Being in a relationship is a two-way street. If you're supporting us that means we should do the same for you," Makoto replied slipping her fingers around Akira's.

A sad smile graced Akira's lips as he shook his head. "My dreams don't matter…" Akira held up his hand to stop the five women in the room protesting over each other. "My record may have been expunged, but I have to live with the stigma of being the Phantom Thief. When I went home, it wasn't just my Mom and Eizo who looked on me with disdain. Even walking down, the street if a police car rolled by it slowed down just a touch when the famous stealer of hearts came into view. Even buying groceries, everything took a little longer, everyone was more careful with their possessions around me. To them, I was still that delinquent kid who assaulted a famous politician and then turned out to be the leader of a masked vigilante group who was called terrorists by a sitting government. It's funny, if Eizo had waited I probably would have just disappeared of my own accord."

Akira looked up into the mortified faces of his four lovers and little sister and quickly realised what he'd said. "O-oh, n-no, nothing like that, I meant, I meant I would have left the country. N-not the suicide part. T-that…" Akira paused looking down at the table. At some point during the conversation, Morgana had felt it safe enough to creep upstairs and was now curled in Akira's lap. Akira smiled a little taking solace from his best friend. "That was the worst day of my life, I saw Ann lying in bed with her beautiful face full of bruises, the first emotion was rage towards those who had done it. Then I felt massive self-loathing, I felt sick, because of me they'd hurt someone I love. Then I saw the note they'd left, addressed to me, it told me if I didn't run away even more people I love would suffer. That's all I could think about, the image of Ann lying in that bed kept replaying in my head, but after a while it changed, it would cycle through all the women in my life… then I thought, what if next time you're not lying in a hospital bed. What if next time the doctor takes me down to the morgue and one of you is lying under a white sheet..."

Akira fell silent leaning back in his chair, his watery eyes staring up at the beam he'd been planning to hang himself from. Suddenly his field of vision was disrupted by a blaze of blonde hair. Morgana bid a hasty retreat as Ann threw herself into Akira's lap, gently cradling his head and stroking his unrulily black hair. "You're ridiculous. That's never going to happen, not when we look out for each other. My heart broke when Ryuji told me what happened, my world stopped. I've been so angry with you recently because every time I see you, I keep focusing on how close I came to losing you. I'm not saying that you'll always be able to keep us safe, but I do know that what you did would only have made the problem worse. You can't help us if you're ashes in an urn we greet in the morning. Promise me… promise us you'll never do that again."

Akira nuzzled his face into the nook between Ann's neck and shoulder taking a deep reassuring breath of Ann's natural scent. "I promise, Ann-chan."

"Now that we've taken care of that let's address this nonsense that your dreams don't matter," Sae began sharing a look with Makoto and Haru. "Makoto is right, relationships are two-way streets, if you can't find a University in Tokyo that will take you, then we'll look further afield. Whatever you decide to do with your life, we will be there to support you."

"The only thing we ask Akira-kun is that any dreams you have include us," Haru added which received an affirmative nod from the other three girls.

Futaba watched from her vantage point hanging over the back of Akira's recliner. "He's so whipped."

Akira sent a mild glare in Futaba's direction, which was instantly defused by the smile tugging at his lips as Morgana led Ryuji and Yusuke up the stairs into the attic. Morgana leapt up onto the table to sit in front of Akira and Ann who was still sitting on Akira's lap. Akira sighed. "They're still there?"

Morgana took a moment to groom himself before replying. "Yup, twenty-four-hour watch, two shifts. I think I made one of them go crazy though."

"Akira?" Ann enquired.

"Eizo knows he can't put a watch directly outside the café without my Yakuza guard stepping in, so they've rented an apartment in a building that overlooks most of Yongen-Jaya. They're not technically doing anything that would cause the Yakuza to step in without getting the police involved so we can't touch them. But this means I can't save my Mom. As soon as they find out what train I'm on or what road I've taken they'll figure out I'm heading back to Mizuho."

The others sat in silence as Akira leant back in his chair, his eyes wandered back to the beam he'd used to hang himself. "Morgana, how closely do they monitor me when I'm out."

"They stay within a few hundred metres of you most of the time. They blend in when you're amongst a crowd of Salarymen, but in Shibuya, on a Saturday afternoon they stick out like a sore thumb."

"How loyal do you think they are to their current employer?"

With a purr of satisfaction, Morgana replied. "What's that American saying, money talks?"

Even sitting on his lap Ann could just see the smile on her boyfriend's lips. "Akira what are you planning?"

"We're going back into the heart stealing business. This time our target is Naito Eizo. However, for this plan to work I need to do one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Akira grinned looking back down at the table. "I need to die… again."

* * *

A few days later the Phantom Thieves sans Akira were gathered in the café. Ann, Makoto, and Ryuji sat in the booth nearest the door. Ann glanced at the clock on the wall near the door and nodded to her friends, the three got up and abandoned their half-drunk coffees. The Thieves and Sojiro covered their ears as Ann let out a piercing scream bursting through the front door of the café into the ally closely followed by Ryuji and Makoto. The three ran down the alley and out into the street, they didn't stop until they reached the train station. Makoto had timed their run to coincide with the next train giving the three enough time to board without having to stop.

A short ride later they emerged in Shibuya only to quickly switch lines. After another, slightly longer train ride the three arrived at their destination, Okumura Tower. Waved through security by the receptionist who had been made aware of the faces of Haru's friends they took a lift to the Penthouse level.

What awaited them brought a scowl to the lips of both Makoto and Ann as they found their beau in the arms of their fellow girlfriend in the middle of an intense make-out session. Ryuji rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Um, Akira, your other girlfriends are getting pissed…"

Akira untangled himself from Haru reluctantly and had the decency to blush under the glare of his girlfriends. "W-we g-got bored…"

"Uh huh, did you get bored last night too?" Ann asked, swatting her boyfriend over the back of the head as she dropped down onto the couch beside him.

"Uh, m-maybe…"

"You were so bored you couldn't answer your phone… I was worried Akira-kun," Ann explained pouting.

Akira sighed. "I'm very sorry Ann-chan, Haru-sempai was just expressing her, hospitality."

"I've no doubt you were very grateful to her for letting you crash here while your plan unfolds," Makoto observed with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, he was _very_ grateful," Haru assured the brunette with a knowing grin.

"Ooooh! I want him to express his gratitude to me!" Ann complained.

"Join the club." Sae groused as she entered dumping her bag onto a nearby chair before hugging Makoto and sitting down in the chair she was sitting against.

Ryuji groaned rubbing his fingers through his hair resting his elbows on the back of the couch Ann, Akira, and Haru was sitting on. "Ok, we seriously need to set some boundaries. I really don't need to hear about Akira's sex life. That's totally against the bro-code."

Makoto raised an enquiring eyebrow. "It was my understanding that bragging about your sexual exploits to your male friends was part of the 'bro-code'."

"Yeah, but that's only if your bro is also getting some and well, I uh…"

"He totally bombed out with Haru," Ann explained needling her childhood friend.

"HEY! I-I was a gentleman, Haru didn't want to do any of that, and I was respectful," Ryuji protested.

Haru reached up and patted Ryuji's head softly. "Ryuji is right for once, he was very sweet on the one date we went on. He was the perfect gentleman. He also knows where I keep my whip."

Ryuji cleared his throat. "Y-yeah,"

"Wow, Ryuji knows how to act like a gentleman. The wonders will never cease," Makoto observed teasingly.

"Pick on Ryuji day will never end…" Ryuji complained morbidly.

Akira let out a short laugh as he leaned over to Ann. He whispered a suggestion in her ear which made the blonde smile. "That's perfect,"

"What's perfect?" Ryuji inquired.

"Nothing," Akira and Ann replied in unison.

* * *

In an ally in Shibuya Ward, a member of Naito Eizo's hired muscle was being held against a wall by two powerful looking Yakuza. In front of him stood Akimitsu Tsuda and Munehisa Iwai, considering the man with disgust. The two may have been Yakuza, but they had standards and hurting kids was beyond the pale. Tsuda took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled. "So, do we have an understanding?"

"Hey, I'm a professional, I was hired to do an observation job. If I fuck up, I won't get paid, or worse if they find out I'm lying then they'll kill me."

"If they can't find you then they can't kill you," Iwai observed indicating to the two thugs to let the man down.

"What, so you're going to kill me, old man, how does that help you?" The man asked as he fell on his ass.

Iwai took an overstuffed envelope out of his jacket and tossed it into the man's lap. As the man opened the envelope, his eyes went wide. "That's ten grand US," Iwai explained. "Do the job we want, you to do, and there is an extra forty waiting in an offshore account that'll be waiting for you to access in whatever country you end up in. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, fuck, I'm only getting five for the observation job."

"Just remember to impart the information we're about to tell you exactly and then hop a plane to somewhere very far away," Iwai explained.

* * *

An hour later Munehisa Iwai emerged into the Okumura Tower Penthouse to be greeted by the Phantom Thieves, Sae Nijima, Sojiro Sakura, Yuuki Mishima, Shiho Suzui, Ryotaro Dojima, Hachiro Kurosawa, and Doctor Tae Takemi.

Akira looked up from the conversation he was having with Mishima and smiled. "I assume from that smile things went smoothly?"

"Fifty grand has a habit of doing that," Iwai replied with a grin.

"Where did you get fifty thousand, yen? Dollars," Dojima guessed slash asked.

Akira glanced at Haru who blushed slightly under his gaze. "An interested party made a donation to our effort."

Akira took a deep breath and stood to address the group. "We know that the biggest internal threat to Japan right now is Naito Eizo and his desire to reassemble the United Future Party. He is determined to return Japan to a pre-World War 2 state. He also believes that any movement in that direction will see the return of the Phantom Thieves to stop him."

"Is he wrong?" Dojima asked.

A small smile crept up Akira's lips. "No, which is why he's made it his personal mission over the past year and a half to try and kill me. He had been relying on the idea that he could push me into an emotional state where I would kill myself. Since I have not killed myself he took a… more direct course of action," Akira took another deep breath and pulled up his shirt to display the scars from the wounds Eizo had inflicted. "for those who don't know, Eizo used a nurse at Mizuho Hospital to ring me with a fake story about how my mother was close to death to lure me home. When I arrived in Mizuho, I was captured and tortured for almost a week before Sae Nijima, and Detective Dojima found me and released me. Unfortunately, Eizo managed to escape during the intervening period."

"We've reached the conclusion that just putting Eizo in jail won't be enough, other dangerous elements would like to knock off the leader of the Phantom Thieves. In that vein this morning at around ten AM Detective Dojima delivered a death notice to my mother. The fifty thousand American was paid to a freelance mercenary working on behalf of Eizo who has been watching me since I arrived back in Tokyo. He will now report that the death notice is true that yesterday around five pm I was killed in a hit and run accident saving Futaba from a speeding car."

Hachiro Kurosawa took over from Dojima who as extracting a piece of nicotine gum out of the packet. "I understand how that will stop him looking for you, but how will this stop someone else doing the same? As soon as you're spotted out your cover is blown. I assume you don't intend to spend the rest of your life cooped up in here?"

A knowing grin reached Akira's lips as he glanced in Haru's general direction. An elbow in the ribs from Ann forced him to focus. "You're right detective, it won't, that's where the next phase of the plan comes in."

* * *

Yusuke Kitagawa vaulted forward, his midsection straining against the seatbelt that stopped his head impacting the dashboard in front of him. The white van he and Ryuji Sakamoto had borrowed stalled to a stop in the parking lot of Naito Eizo's apartment block. The blue haired man threw a glare in the direction of the faux blonde who sheepishly scratched his face. "Sorry, it's uh, my third time since getting my provisional licence."

Yusuke sighed unbuckling himself. "Why am I stuck with you when Nijima-san is the only one of us that can drive?"

"I can drive! Just not very well," Ryuji protested as they exited the van pulling their tools out of the back.

"Clearly."

"Besides, Makoto-Sempai would have been recognised and then she would have been in danger, and the mission would have been blown. Let's just shut up and get on with this."

"Very well."

After speaking with the landlord and being directed up to the right floor, the two climbed the stairs. Stopping on the floor that held Naito Eizo's apartment the two paused realising that Eizo was standing, smoking a cigarette on the balcony. He was currently facing away from them apparently unaware of their presence. Yusuke rested a hand on Ryuji's arm trying to calm the blonde all the while feelings of anger and hate bubbled just below the surface for him too. This was the man that had brutalised their friends and almost forced his best friend and leader of the Phantom Thieves into suicide, a dark part of his brain wondered how quickly Ann and/or Makoto might have been to follow him after that.

The two exchanged a look and stepped out onto the balcony. Even though he already knew the number of the apartment Ryuji made a production of looking for the apartment number he needed. This drew Eizo's attention and forced the two into a short conversation. Once Eizo was satisfied he left but not before pulling Ryuji aside at the last second. Their eyes met for several seconds before Eizo finally departed.

Entering the apartment, Ryuji slumped exhaling a held breath. "Damn, I thought we were sprung…"

"As did I. Shall we get on with this before he returns?" Yusuke asked placing his toolkit on the floor near Eizo's bed as they entered his bedroom.

"Yeah, let's," Ryuji agreed handing a blue tooth earpiece to Yusuke as he rang Futaba.

"Ok, we're in, what's first."

Over the next two hours, the two boys laid out a network of listening devices throughout the apartment so they could monitor Eizo. They also reprogramed the air-conditioner to correct the issue that Futaba had downloaded into its programming several days earlier. As they left they lit the wick on a herbal concoction and left it in various air vents to distribute through the apartment.

* * *

"So, what's in this concoction?" Kurosawa asked.

"I think that would be a question for me," Takemi answered with a smile. "Akira came to me a couple of days ago inquiring about hallucinogenic. I was of course intrigued, and with a little help from some colleagues in Mizuho I was able to mix up a concoction that left the subject susceptible to suggestion and heightened their anxiety and paranoia over a period."

* * *

Futaba Sakura groaned swinging back, and force in her chair sat in the back of the borrowed surveillance van. The space wasn't large enough for Futaba to do a full rotation, at least not with her legs stretched out in front of her as was her usual preference. Futaba reached beneath the desk as the back of the van opened resting her hand on the taser Sojiro had armed her with for the mission. Futaba relaxed when she realised it was Makoto-Nii-san.

"Snacks!" Futaba cried in happiness almost diving out of her chair. "Gimmie!"

"Not yet Futaba, I was just on the phone with Doctor Takemi, she said its time."

"Finally! I've been sitting here for days listening to this guys life. If he weren't an evil baka, he'd be dull. Ok you bastard, its time to pay for hurting my Onii-san!" Futaba declared loading program 'scaredy cat 1'.

For the next few minutes, the two watched as Naito Eizo scrambled around his apartment in a paranoia-filled rush to try and kill someone who wasn't there. Makoto grinned down at her partner in crime as they gave each other a high five. Makoto picked up her phone and dialled her boyfriend. "I think it's working."

* * *

"What do you think, how do I look with black hair?" A young man in his mid-twenties asked his copper-haired partner.

The young woman frowned adjusting his wig for the hundredth time. "I don't know, I think I prefer your natural hair colour. Also, how do any of the women in his life let him get away with his hair in such a mess?"

Her male companion shrugged. "I heard some women go for the scruffy, dangerous look."

"Not me, I prefer my man to look clean cut and harmless."

He snorted a laugh. "I'm harmless?"

"Only on the surface, sempai, you save being dangerous for the bedroom these days."

The man smiled giving his partner a swift smack on the ass as they received the signal to proceed. They walked down the stairs towards the bottom floor. Aware that after the fourth floor they were being pursued. They waited on the third floor for him to catch up and eventually he did forcing the male of the pair up against a nearby wall. After a short confrontation where a darker haired woman joined in the two were released to continue with a muttered apology. The two crossed the carpark and exited the apartment complex. They stopped in the carpark of a nearby park and knocked on the door of a black van. After a few seconds, they were allowed inside where Makoto Nijima, Futaba Sakura, and Ryotaro Dojima were waiting for them.

"Nicely done nephew," Dojima commented.

Pulling the black wig off his head, Souji Seta returned his uncle's smile as he exchanged a look with his wife, Rise Kujikawa. "That was easy. He saw messy black hair and his mind filled in the rest. It helps to have Japan's premier actress by my side."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr Seta." Rise commented with a grin.

"My boyfriend is very appreciative for your help." Makoto offered.

"How could I pass up an opportunity to help the legendary Phantom Thieves," Souji replied.

"That's high praise coming from the Inaba Investigation Team," Futaba observed.

The room fell silent as a silent understanding passed between the four Persona users. Souji grinned. "So, this black haired leader of yours. Did he ever tell you what his soul room was?"

"Prison cell,"

Souji raised an eyebrow. "Mine was a limousine."

Futaba and Makoto exchanged looks. "Our situation was more complicated than most."

* * *

Munehisa Iwai took the private lift to the Okumura Towers Penthouse. As he exited he knocked on the door but found it ajar, pushing inside, he called out to anyone inside. In moments he heard the rush of feet from one of the bedrooms, seconds later he found Akira Kurusu emerging with clothes half on to greet him. "H-hi, hi Munehisa-san, w-what are you doing here?"

Munehisa grinned casting a look over the messy raven-haired teen as he caught the sight of long blonde hair out the corner of his eye. "I think the question is what have you been doing and who have you been doing it with."

"I-I was studying…"

"Biology?"

"Iwai-san!"

Iwai chuckled to himself deciding to let the poor teen off, for now. "I got a call from our friend in Eizo's camp. Eizo almost pulled a gun on him after he called the man into a rooftop meeting. Looks like our boy is almost ripe."

Ann Takamaki finally emerged from Akira's bedroom dressed in a simple white shirt and shorts. She pressed herself against Akira's back to hiding herself from Iwai who while being Akira's friend she didn't entirely trust. Akira nodded. "Let's reassemble here later tonight for a final run-through before heading for Mizuho."

"Got it,"

Once Munehisa left Akira turned back to his lover taking her in his arms. "We'll be free soon. I can go back home."

"And where's home for you now Mr Kurusu?" Ann asked with slight trepidation in her voice.

Akira smiled brushing a strand of Ann's beautiful golden hair out of her face. "Sojiro's attic. For as long as he'll have me at least."

Ann tilted her face up to capture his lips for a moment. "Right answer," Ann replied before dragging him back to his room.

* * *

"So, you plan to get him hallucinating and paranoid that someone is out to get him. What then, do you have a grand finale? By the way, you're talking you need something that will make the papers and outline exactly what's waiting for anyone else that might challenge the Phantom Thieves."

"We do, it's just… missing something…" Akira admitted.

Haru smiled getting off the couch disappearing deeper into the Penthouse. Returning a minute later she was carrying a garment bag. Haru laid the garment bag on the dining table and called Akira over, unzipping the bag she opened it just enough for Akira to see what was inside. He looked up and smiled. "Do you have one for everyone?"

"Yep."

"Detective Kurosawa, we found it."

* * *

Makoto, Ann, Haru, Tae and Ryuji were looking over the floorplan of the apartment complex. Futaba had marked out where Eizo's mercs would be waiting. The group knew they would be heavily armed so the element of surprise would be vital. The four Phantom Thieves looked up at their medical advisor who was smiling. Makoto sighed. "Ok, Doctor Takemi, I'm guessing you have a brilliant plan to remove this obstacle."

"Of course, I do," Tae replied.

Tae moved behind Ryuji and grabbed him around his chest. Before he could protest she stuck him in the neck with a syringe emptying the contents into his bloodstream. Seconds later he slumped to the floor. "It's a general antithetic. It'll last about three hours, that should be plenty of time to resolve the situation, and it works almost instantaneously."

The three girls peered over the table at their unconscious partner. Ann glanced towards Makoto. "How did we not know about this when we were in the desert?"

* * *

"So all you want Dojima and I to do is arrest everyone who isn't a Phantom Thief once this little sideshow is over?"

"Yes, sir. Hopefully, by the end of our stage play, Eizo will be begging to be taken into custody. That's the hope anyway."

Kurosawa glanced over at his partner who nodded in affirmation. "Well Mr Kurusu, I wish you luck."

"To all of us Detective."

* * *

Futaba Sakura smiled watching her fellow Phantom Thieves scale the Mizuho Apartment Complex through an infra-red filter she'd installed on the surveillance cameras around the building. Futaba carefully struck out each guard post as the Thieves took it down. She smiled at their work as the last guard post was eliminated leaving everyone in position for the final showdown.

"Ok you two, I'm going to join Haru and Morgana. Remember, keep in touch and let us know if anything is amiss."

Shiho waved Futaba off. "We'll be fine Futaba-chan, we'll treat your babies with loving care. You go be a superhero with Ann-san."

Futaba grinned sliding her goggles down over her eyes and exiting the van. Shiho Suzui and Yuuki Mishima sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until Mishima decided to speak up. "Um, Suzui-san… I uh…"

"I know Yuuki, it's ok," Shiho replied placing a hand over Mishima's.

"But I should have been more like Akira-kun, I should have stood up to him…"

"When Sakamoto-san did that without the back-up of the Phantom Thieves, he got his leg broken, and he became a pariah in our school. He would have just found someone else to deliver the message or gone to find me himself. He was determined to punish Ann-san for defying him. I don't blame her or you for what he did, the adults who let it happen are to blame, and now he's in prison, and the Principal who was responsible is dead."

"T-thank you Shiho-san. I, um, I haven't been sleeping very well recently."

"Because of this?" Shiho asked to which Yuuki nodded, Shiho lent over and ruffled his hair. "You're very sweet."

"Sweet enough to go on a date with?" Mishima blurted out in a moment of boldness.

Another silence fell between them until the intercom came to life. _"I'm in position team."_

"Roger, activating Futaba mix, you're on Joker!" Shiho announced loading the program as Futaba instructed.

"Um, Shiho, we, you… you know…" Mishima stuttered.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," Shiho replied with half a smile turned in his direction.

"R-really?" Mishima replied.

"Sure, I always thought you were kind of cute."

* * *

In desperation, Eizo fled into a nearby alley where he collided with a high chain-link fence. Sliding down to the ground Eizo rounded on the eight attempting to let off the last of the rounds in his gun only to have it knocked away by the leader. He was tall draped in an ankle length black tailcoat, a high necked waistcoat with gold accents, black joggers pants, brown winkle-pickers and red gloves.

Eizo glared in horror at the man above him. "Impossible, you're dead."

Joker smirked leaning down towards his target as police lights lit up the mouth of the ally. "I was dead Naito Eizo, you killed me, but I did what any good thief does…"

"What's that?"

"I stole my life back."

Joker spun around and walked away through the throng of policemen and cars that had surrounded the ally. He could hear Eizo pleading for the detectives to take him in as the group approached the Citroen van. Climbing inside the group sat in silence as Sojiro Sakura drove them away joined in convoy a few minutes later by the black surveillance van driven by Sae Nijima.

Akira was resting his head against the wall of the van as Ann wrapped her arms around him. Taking off the mask he moved his head to rest against Ann's. "Did I do good Ann-chan?"

"You did great my love."

Akira smiled lazily. "Good, I think, I think I'll have a rest now…"

Ann's eyes widened as Akira slipped into unconsciousness and slumped against her, frantically searching his body with her hands she found sticky wetness from three bullet wounds across his abdomen.

"SOJIRO! FLOOR IT! AKIRA'S BEEN HIT!"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

I hope that makes up for the time it took me to post this. I have a couple of reasons, one it's a damn long chapter with a lot of moving parts. Two I have been obsessing over a new story that I'll start posting once I've finished up the three current stories I'm working on. Three, I struggled with the start of this chapter so severely I tossed it out and went with what you saw here about a month ago. That opened the, but then I got distracted.

There is one chapter left of Lonely Boy.

One chapter left of Scar Tissue.

Two Chapters left of Wish You Were Here.

Then I will launch my new story, **Harry Potter and the Dance Macabre.  
**

I am already three chapters plus four-story exerts into writing it. I also have an eight-thousand-word story plan. The reason I haven't launched it yet is I plan to devote all my writing efforts to Dance Macabre, so it has a regular posting schedule. It will be longer than most of my recent efforts. Probably 30-40 chapters maybe more. I don't see it going beyond 50, but we'll see.

* * *

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

Novice4129

Rebfan90

Shadow Joestar

The Tigers

Version15

Firehedgehog

Guest

* * *

Review Responses:

1981: I appreciate the effort to work through the story.

OmegaKenichi: No, the next chapter will be the last. I don't think I could subject my readers to any more angst and depression, at least in this story. I mean I pushed Akira to almost suicide and attempted murder, I don't think I can go much darker, at least in this story.


	23. Lonely Boy Epilogue

**Lonely Boy Epilogue**

* * *

Eriko Kurusu stood at the mouth of the alley that led to the café she'd been forced to send her son to live in almost two years ago. Eriko's eyes toured the small piece of Yongen-Jaya she could see, and the result turned her stomach. Yongen-Jaya was a practically cliched example of the urban decay that was spreading throughout Japan in the post-economic miracle age.

Eriko turned and entered the café, she noted that despite being the middle of the day the dining area was almost empty except for two booths. One contained an older couple while the other held four young women, a foreign blue-eyed long-haired blonde sat next to a pretty auburn-haired girl with brown eyes. Their companions with their backs to Eriko were a brunette girl and a woman with long silver hair. Eriko approached the counter and finally caught the eye of her target.

As Sojiro Sakura pulled a lever on the coffee maker, he looked up into the eyes of Eriko Kurusu. He frowned placing the metal jug he'd been holding on the counter. "Hello Eriko, it's been some time."

"Yes, it has, how have you been Sojiro?"

"I've been fine. I assume you're here about Akira?"

The women in the booth next to the stairs stiffened but this went unnoticed by Eriko. "Yes, is he here?"

Sojiro returned to the coffee machine to finish making coffee for his patrons. He added another cup and saucer and a couple of minutes later coffee was presented to Eriko Kurusu. "This might take some explaining."

* * *

Ryuji Sakamoto and Yusuke Kitagawa burst through the doors into the emergency ward of Mizuho hospital. The unconscious and bleeding form of Akira Kurusu was slung between them as the doctor who treated Akira after he was tortured by Eizo ran towards them with a pair of nurses accompanied by a bed. The two boys heaved their best friend onto the gurney, and the nurses began to cut away the black shirt they had dressed Akira in after he was shot.

As they rolled Akira into one of the empty medical bays one of the nurses pulled monitoring equipment forward and attached various wires to Akira's body. The two boys could hear the soft beep of the heart monitor, a ball of ice dropping into their stomachs as they listened to Akira's heart rate slowing. Ryuji wasn't really into religion apart from what he'd learnt at school, but he hoped regardless of which deity it was they were looking out for Akira.

* * *

Akira Kurusu awakened sharply as his hand went towards the right side of his abdomen. He raised an eyebrow when he felt no pain from the wound. Akira slipped his hand under his shirt and found no injury in evidence. A cackle drew Akira's attention away from his non-existent bullet wound towards his surroundings. As he sat up his eyes wandered the room, it was long and narrow with a ceiling so low Akira would be unable to stand at full height. To his left was a wet bar filled with various bottles of alcohol, on Akira's right was another couch that stretched the length of the room to meet another sofa that spanned the width of the room. Sat on that couch was a balding old man in a finely tailored suit and a long crooked nose with a small card table sat in front of him.

The man smiled. "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

A wry smile crossed Akira's lips. "I've been wondering if you'd show up."

"I had confidence based on your previous experience you would overcome the obstacles in front of you."

A hand went to Akira's side. Akira looked down to find Lavenza sitting beside him. "We did not expect that you would take quite so much of a beating to do so."

"I assume you didn't come here for a chat?" Akira asked.

"Former guests of the Velvet Room are afforded certain privileges not available to the regular public," Igor explained as Lavenza held out her hand, palm up in front of Akira's face. A small glowing orb appeared hovering over Lavenza's palm. "Your lifeforce is fading, the doctors are working furiously to save you, but they will not be in time."

"So, what's the bad news?" Akira asked sarcastically.

"We can buy them the time to save your life. At a price."

Igor pulled a card from his jacket and laid it out on the table. "This is the Persona, Arsene, you were once joined as partners. The price of saving your life is being bonded to Arsene until you are called on to be a guest of the Velvet room again."

The table floated over to stand in front of Akira.

* * *

The nurses rushed around the emergency room as the resident in charge barked orders. Ryuji, Yusuke, Sae, Ann, Haru, Makoto, Mishima, and Shiho watched as Akira's heart slowed. Ann buried her face her face in Makoto's shoulder, tears running down her face as the slow beating of Akira's heart became a steady tone.

"DEFIBRILLATOR! TWO HUNDRED JOULES!" The doctor yelled as a nurse held out the Defibrillator paddles for another nurse to coat them with gel. Rubbing them together the nurse was about to hand the paddles to the doctor when the doctor threw his hand up as he stared at the heart monitor. "Wait!"

Ann Takamaki pulled her face away from Makoto Nijima's shoulder as she stole a look at the heart monitor. The steady flat tone was replaced by the slow beeping of a heartbeat. The doctor looked visibly relieved as he ordered his staff to pull Akira's gurney into the operating room.

* * *

Akira Kurusu groaned as he raised his hand to his face regaining consciousness. His entire body ached as if he'd repeatedly been hit with a sledgehammer. Not that he knew what it was like to be repeatedly hit with a, but that was a conversation for another time. Slowly opening his eyes, he allowed them to adjust to the light and took in the tall brown-haired man wearing a white coat standing beside him. The man looked around and smiled as his grey eyes lit up. "Thanks, kid, you just won me a hundred yen?"

"Oh, good then…" Akira replied roughly. The doctor elevated the top half of Akira's bed and then raised a cup to the boy's lips allowing him to take a sip of water through the straw provided. "Easy there big guy, you've been out almost a week, take it easy until your body adjusts to taking fluids orally."

"A week?" Akira asked his voice getting slightly stronger.

"You took three bullets to the abdomen. If it weren't for the quick thinking of your girlfriend, you'd be lying in the morgue right now rather than in a comfortable hospital bed."

Akira swallowed heavily not daring to look around. "After my girlfriends get through with me I might take you up on the offer of the morgue."

A low whistle escaped the doctor's lips. "Girlfriends, plural, good luck with that."

The doctor patted Akira on the arm and walked out. As he lay on the bed trying to get comfortable, he heard the doctor speaking to someone outside. "He's awake now, please be gentle on him, he's in recovery."

A few seconds later Akira looked up to find Sae, Ann, Haru, and Makoto standing at the end of his bed, stern expressions on their faces and their arms crossed. Akira smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

"You, are in so much trouble Kurusu."

* * *

"So, according to your story my son got hurt sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. I would have thought that he would have learned his lesson by now," Eriko observed derisively.

Sojiro watched as Haru reached over to hold Ann's hand as they sat at the end booth listening to Akira's mother bad mouth him to Sojiro. "I think your son has grown into a responsible young man. He cares about other people and has done his best to help those in need."

"With what, that silly little group, the Phantom Thieves, a bunch of children running around trying to save the world. They should have known their place; the world doesn't change just because you want it too. Sometimes you just have to accept you don't always get what you want."

"But sometimes you get what you need," Sojiro argued.

The two were distracted from their conversation by the front doorbell, Akira Kurusu and Futaba Sakura entered laughing. Futaba was carrying some Christmas shopping with her as she had her other arm wrapped around Akira. The two stopped dead facing Sojiro and Eriko Kurusu. Akira's face darkened staring into the eyes of his mother. Eriko stood up from the bar to meet her son. "Hello, Akira."

* * *

Akira kissed Futaba on the top of her head and walked passed his mother and up the stairs to the attic. Eriko followed quickly behind him to stop him from closing the door behind him. Eriko cast her eyes over the attic. "So, this is where you've been living."

Akira wanted to spit out a retort maybe even rant at her about how he'd spent months living on the streets because of the man she'd been fucking. He wanted to yell at her about how the man she knew as Vince almost dragged Japan back to the dark ages and was partly responsible for the death of two possibly three of his friend's parents. People that at this point meant more to him than she did. Instead, he merely nodded.

"Did you know he was Naito Eizo?" Eriko asked flatly.

"Not at first… not until I got to Tokyo."

"Akira, I never knew, I swear to you, I never knew who he was. I never paid attention to politics, I was trying to keep our family together after you assault… after you were falsely accused of assaulting that man."

Akira continued to frown as he walked over and sat on the bed. "I know I haven't made it easy for you, but I never asked for this. All I did was try to help a woman who was in need. That man, Shido, he was a pig. He abused his office to gratify himself financially and sexually. Eizo was no different. Did you know he was doping my food… did you dope my food, mother?"

Eriko looked away rubbing her arm. "After your father left, while you were away, I was caught short with bills, I borrowed from the wrong people and ended up in debt. Then one day the debt was gone, and the men left me alone. A few weeks after the United Future Party collapsed and Prime Minister Shido was arrested a man turned up on my doorstep. He explained his name was Vince and that he was the one who settled my debt. Because he settled my debt, I owed him… He made me feel like a whore, but I was trapped, and then you came home… When he discovered your name was Akira, he asked me to dope your food with a tasteless solution of something that he said would make you more docile and compliant. I had no idea what it was supposed to do…"

"It triggered a chemical imbalance in my brain, it made me more susceptible to depression. Eizo was hoping I would commit suicide." Akira explained.

Eriko crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside her son. "Honey, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. We… I haven't been a good mother to you, I wanted to be a model, I wanted to see the world, but I was told I was too tall to ever be famous and after that, I got pregnant with you. I resented you for ruining my life, for forcing me into a loveless marriage with a spineless man with no ambition. Maybe that's what attracted me to Vince… Naito. He had so much drive, he wanted things, he wanted power and money, I was so blinded by his naked ambition I didn't even see the terrible things he was doing, the little hints that something was very wrong. Until he put a gun to my head."

"He used the photo to lure me out to the batting cages near here. He wanted me to run away from my friends again, put myself back out on the streets."

"Back out… Honey, I thought you came here after the night… the night he beat you," Eriko asked her eyes darting away from his as she completed her sentence.

Akira licked his lips and rubbed the back of his head. "No, not at first… After you threw me out," Akira saw Eriko flinch. "He stopped me in the stairwell and showed me pictures of my female friends in Tokyo. He implied that he knew where they were and if I didn't do as he said they would be in grave danger. I used the last of the money I had in my wallet to purchase a train ticket back to Tokyo, but I didn't go see any of my friends. Instead, I started living on the streets, I found or stole what I needed to survive, and I took showers at the local gym to keep somewhat clean. One night in August I found myself wandering into Shinjuku looking for something to eat, thinking back I don't even know why I went it was just, I felt something pulling me in that direction. Anyway, I was in a side alley when a woman with beautiful silver hair was dragged into the alley by a drunk. Despite myself, I stepped in to help her and in doing so found one of the people I'd been trying to avoid."

"Was this woman with beautiful silver hair sitting downstairs?" Eriko asked.

Akira blushed and nodded. "Yes, Sae Nijima, she's the woman who prosecuted my case when I was a Phantom Thief, and she's the older sister of one of my best friends and she's… also one of my girlfriends."

Eriko sighed. "You certainly make life interesting for your… did you say, girlfriends, plural?"

"Um, y-yeah, Sae, Makoto, her sister, Ann Takamaki, and Haru Okumura, they're also friends from school."

Eriko shook her head standing up from the bed. "I should have known, you're just like your father. He liked to have his dishes on the side. All the while I sat at home and played the dutiful housewife. I thought I brought you up better than that! It's not bad enough you're fucking four girls behind each other's backs, you claim they're your friends. Worse, sisters, you don't even care if you ruin their relationship you just want some cheap…"

"Enough!" Sae yelled from the stairway. Behind her Makoto, Ann, Haru and Futaba had followed the silver-haired beauty upstairs when Eriko had started shouting.

"So, you're all here," Eriko announced giving Akira a side glance, he had also gotten off the bed when Eriko had, he was now standing with his arms crossed. "Since you're not man enough to put an end to this I will. I won't subject these poor girls to what your father put me though."

Akira threw his hands up in the air walking away towards the window. Futaba broke away from the group and ran to Akira to put her arms around him. Eriko snorted turning around to deal with the women in front of her. "My gigolo of a son has been stringing all of you along recently. He's been fucking all of you at the same time without the others knowledge. I can only offer my deepest apologies for his behaviour, I thought I'd raised him to be better than this."

Sae cast a bewildered look between Akira's other partners. She looked passed Akira's mother to Akira himself. "Akira-kun, were you going to tell her?"

Akira sighed resting his chin on Futaba's head. "I was going to when she finally shut up…"

"Akira! Don't talk like that about your mother!" Makoto scolded him.

Akira sighed. "Yes, Makoto-senpai."

Eriko looked between the two groups, baffled. "Akira, what's going on here?"

"Mom, I'm not cheating on anyone. We're in a polyamorous relationship, They've all consented to be my girlfriend and to share me."

"S-share, you're sharing him!" Eriko asked turning to face the four girls.

"Yes, we are."

"This is ridiculous, you, your name is Sae correct?" Eriko asked pointing at Sae who nodded. "You've been to University, you're a prosecutor, how can you accept this intellectually."

"Because this has nothing to do with my intellect. I love Akira, I have for some time now. We all have. I've tried to argue with my heart before now. It made me a horrible person who only cared about winning and rejected her family all in pursuit of promotions and fame. It took your son's help to see what was wrong and to break the barriers around my heart that stopped me loving my little sister. I'm glad I met Akira Kurusu, I'm glad I get to share him with my little sister. We both love him, with all our hearts and I can safely say that goes for Ann and Haru as well. Nothing you say will change that."

Eriko sneered at Sae. "You think so, do you?" She turned around to face Akira. "Pack your things, you're coming home."

"Excuse me?" Akira asked, untangling himself from Futaba and placing her behind him.

"You're coming home with me. After six to twelve months without you around your little harem will have forgotten all about you. Then you'll wake up to the facts, you're nothing Akira Kurusu, you were born into nothing, and you'll die with nothing. You ruined my chances of ever becoming a model, I was on the precipice of becoming successful, despite what those executives said about me being too tall. You're still my son until you turn eighteen, you will do what I say. Now pack your things we're going!"

Eriko made for the stairs but was cut off by Sae. "Perhaps I should have introduced myself properly. My name is Sae Nijima, I was a prosecutor with the Special Investigation Unit, I resigned after the cases against Masayoshi Shido were concluded. I am now a private lawyer, as such, I am Akira Kurusu lawyer of record. I have spent the last few weeks collecting enough evidence for this."

Sae pulled a document out of her bag and handed it to Eriko. Eriko unfolded the paper and the blood drained from her face. "Your son is legally emancipated. I used the fact that you threw him out of the family home over six months ago and the fact that you were harbouring a known fugitive, in one Naito Eizo, as examples in my case to argue that you are not a suitable guardian for Akira. Also, because you are no longer his guardian of record all bank accounts in Akira's name have been released to him."

Eriko scowled. "You bitch!"

Eriko attempted to launch a slap at Sae's face, but a firm hand caught her arm. The two women looked up into the grey eyes of Akira Kurusu, they were burning dangerously looking in his mother's direction, for a moment Eriko Kurusu could feel another presence looming larger over Akira, something powerful that she hadn't felt in almost twenty years. "I suggest you leave, and never come back."

Akira dropped his mother's arm, who immediately slapped him across the face and then departed the café. As soon as she was gone, Sae, Ann, Makoto, and Haru were on him, wrapping their arms around him and leading Akira back to the middle of the room. Akira smiled wrapping his arms around Sae and kissing her on the head. "This is my family now."

"Uh guys, if you're going to start stripping off for some kind of druidic ritual can you let me know because I really don't need to be here for that."

"Futaba!"

* * *

Two weeks passed, and it was a quiet Saturday in Yongen-Jaya when a red-headed man in a finely tailored suit entered the LeBlanc Café. The proprietor gave the man the briefest of glances as he placed a black coffee in front of him. "Black, one sugar and a hint of vanilla, you remembered."

"It wasn't difficult, it was a simple order."

"A simple order twenty years ago."

Sojiro Sakura smiled. "It hasn't been twenty years since I last saw you."

Katsuya Suou raised his cup towards Sojiro. "Touché."

A commotion at the front of the shop drew their attention as two boys entered. Between them were three large bags of Coffee beans. "We're back Sojiro-san, where do you want these?"

"The usual place. How did you manage the door?"

"That was me. I went with them to make sure they didn't screw up." Futaba answered skipping along the length of the café towards the back stairs.

"She wanted to get a stuffed coffee mascot!" Ryuji Sakamoto complained.

"Just shut up so we can finish!" Akira Kurusu groused as they moved the coffee into the back room and retreated upstairs.

Sojiro lit a pair of cigarettes for himself and Suou as his companion watched the interactions between the teens gratefully taking the smoke. "So… that's him, huh?"

"Yep, he's also Eriko's son."

"Eriko… whoa, you don't mean Eriko… Kirishima?!" Katsuya exclaimed standing up from his stool in shock.

"Uh huh. Maybe this thing runs in families, it's not something we ever looked into." Sojiro offered.

"Damn…" Katsuya swore as he sat back down.

"Speaking of families, you didn't say anything to Futaba when she walked past," Sojiro observed.

Suou paused again, staring into Sojiro's eyes. "Wait… that was, that was Wakaba Ishiki's… Jesus Sojiro, you need to prepare me for these things."

Sojiro chuckled. "I found blunt shock always worked better with you."

"Ha, ha."

"Do you want to meet her?"

Suou shook his head, scratching his scalp with his cigarette holding hand. "You've always been her real father, I don't see why we should up-end that reality now. I had sixteen years to get in contact… Besides what I had with Wakaba was a one-night-stand, what you and Wakaba had was love. You are what you should have been if I hadn't fucked everything up."

Suou shook his head stubbing out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "Thanks for the coffee Sojiro."

"It's on the house."

* * *

Sojiro waited until Suou was gone before he spoke aloud into the empty café. "How much of that did you hear kid?"

"Something about my Mom and Futaba's dad…" Akira admitted appearing from the stairway.

Sojiro dumped out the contents of the coffee cup into the sink and began washing out the cup and saucer. "Ghosts of the past kid. Nothing you have to worry about. A family is about more than blood. Your family is upstairs."

Akira nodded collecting the snacks he'd left behind running back up the stairs. Stopping at the top of the stairwell he looked over the people in the attic. Sae, Makoto, Ann, Mishima, and Shiho sat around the study table reviewing for finals or in Sae's case reviewing a case. Yusuke sat opposite them with an easel in front of him trying to paint the scene in front of him. Futaba was curled up on his bed reading a manga with a packet of chips on her chest. She occasionally slipped a chip to Morgana when she thought Makoto wasn't looking. Finally, Ryuji was sat on one of the recliners waiting for him to return. "What's up, dude?"

Akira smiled. "It's nothing, I'm just reminding myself how lucky I am."

This got a smile out of everyone in the room. Until Ryuji cut in. "Hopefully not that lucky, it's time for Mario Kart!"

 **The End**

* * *

And that's it! It's finally over. *Collapses* I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, or even just followed and favourited this story. Hell, I'll also thank the people who flamed this story, it at least stirred enough emotion in you to make you review.

Congratulations to **Ker** (Guest Reviewer) who guessed correctly that Eriko Kurusu was Eriko Kirishima from **Persona 2: Eternal Punishment**.

Also, to be clear, the force that directed Akira to Shinjuku, it might have been a certain velvet gentleman with a long nose. It might not. *Grins* I'll leave that up to you to decide.

I hope some, or all, of you, will join me when I start posting **Harry Potter & the Dance Macabre**. It will be a Harry/Multi-pairing story but primarily Harry/Hermione. As soon as Scar Tissue & Wish You Were Here are finished that will start going up, and I hope to get far enough ahead that I can make a fortnightly posting schedule. (I hope.)

* * *

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Rebfan90

Super Kamehameha

The Tigers

Version15

OmegaKenichi


End file.
